The Black Phoenix: Life After Death
by DarkDragonQueen
Summary: Alternate Universe. After being given a second chance after her death Sam makes sure no one will have to suffer the death she did, but what happens when she meets a certain ghost boy...
1. Death of an Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park Before although she will get there in chapter three. This is also my first attemp at a Danny Phantom story.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

With that said here is chapter one of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Death of an Innocent**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_My life has changed so much since my death a few months ago. Yes, my life. I know what you're wondering. How can your life change and you're dead? Are you a Ghost? Well, to answer that, I am very much alive. In fact I feel more alive now that I did before I died. Okay, now you're saying this person is mental and needs to see a psychiratrist immediately, but I'm very much sane... I think anyway, because when you hear my story I won't blame you if you think I've lost my sanity. _

_So I'll tell you about my life and what's happening, but first you need to see how I got here in the first place and that starts with how I died. It's rather interesting actually..._

Samantha Manson (or Sam as she prefered to be called) sat outside of her home waiting. She had been waiting for the past ten minutes and she hated waiting.

"Argh..." she groaned "Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now. Typical her though. She's always late and never gives a care."

She was waiting for her cousin Alicia (or Aly as she liked to be called,) who was really not her cousin. Her other was close with Aly's mother and were like sisters so one day when Aly's mother came to visit her best friend the two small children hit it off like they had known each other forever. Aly actually lived with them now after her parents tragically died in a car accident and since Sam's mother was her godmother Aly came to live with them.

The fifteen year old goth girl paced back and forth in front of her home as she waited for her friend to come from her violin lesson (the ones she didn't want to take, but was forced to because Sam's mother thought it would teach her to mellow down a bit help get rid of her wild streak and fiesty attitude).

Finally an African- American girl with long dark brown hair that had small curls in it from the middle to the point where it stopped at her knees (Sam always wondered how it grew so long) and pretty carmel colored skin came up to the goth girl. She wore jeans that flared out at the knee and a white bouse with a black tube top on under it and black ankle boots.

"Where were you?" Sam asked dryly

"I got caught up in my lessons and asked my teacher to give me a bit of help in something I was playing around with on my own." Aly replied

"You relly expect me to believe that?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

Aly pouted. "How did you know?"

"You hate your lessons and will remind your teacher when it's time to stop. I was there when you did it once and made up a crazy excuse saying that you had to pick up a girl from daycare and watch her until her mother came home." Sam reminded

"Well it was true." Aly countered

"And you used it every Saturday at you lessons when it wasn't true after that," Sam added dryly

"You got me." Aly admitted

"So where were you?" Sam asked

"Where I wasn't supposed to be." Aly replied as they started down the sidewalk

"You mean hanging out with those hookers you made friends with?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but they're really nice and they don't deserve the treatment and the bad looks they get from other people as if they're not worthy to walk the ground we put our feet on." Aly defended

"My mother is going to kill you when she finds out." Sam said bluntly

"She's not going to find out unless you tell her. I hung out with prostitutes all the time in New York before my perents found out from my cousin who read my diary. Besides, it's not like I'm a prostitute so it's no worries." Aly said waving her hand back and forth in front of her face

"But you know it's dangerous to go down there in that part of town. There are gangs and drug dealers and pimps and-"

"Since when has knowing something was dangerous stopped either of us." Aly asked turning to face Sam

Sam sighed. Aly had a point. "But even I don't do anything dangerous unless it's necessary and even I'm not dumb enough to go to that part of town."

"Don't worry." Aly said "I know how to take care of myself. I like hanging out with the prostitutes. They don't judge you from the outside because they don't want to be judged from the outside. They want to be around someone who will treat them like a human being and that's why I like to hang with them. They're real friends unlike that group of fake friend I have at school because they think I dress really nice."

"Just be careful when you go down there, and don't go there at night, okay?" Sam asked looking at her friend

"Okay, now come on. Let's go the mall and turn down every guy who tries to ask us out on dates." Aly said with a smile

"You mean tries to ask _you_ out on a date. Guys don't like me remeber." Sam corrected dryly

"Well I'm sure if you dressed a little better they would." Sam glared, "I mean you could keep the goth look but look good while doing it it. It's not impossible you know." Aly added quickly

Sam shrugged. She didn't really care what people thought of her and besides to make herself look nice for boys would just be giving up her individuality and make her like everyone else.

Aly groaned. "Typical you. Always wanting to keep your individuality, but I can't change that. It's you and I wouldn't like you if you weren't you."

Sam swore this girl could read minds, but she knew her friend was just very observant and noticed the smallest changes and details in people. She followed the girl silently as Aly led the way to the mall.

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. The trip to mall was like it always was... for them anyways. Aly had one wild streak and getting into trouble was her middle name. Like she planned she turned down every boy who asked her on a date and like Sam had said none of the boys were interested in her (not like she cared though. She wasn't interested either). Then came when Aly got into a fight out in the parking lot before they left... again. Aly wasn't the type to just let people run her over, especially when one of the older employees pushed her out the way because she was standing in the way of the door and he didn't want to be late.

Being her Aly didn't let this go lightly and jumed back in the way saying that if he wanted to get by he could at least be polite and say excuse me. One thing led to another which led to Aly's fist meeting the man's face and knocking him out cold.

Security then ran up to them and took them to a secluded area in the mall where Sam's parents came to pick them up and had to pay a fine for Aly because of the physical assault.

Sam shook her head. She was no push over either, but she would rather try and talk it out with the person and try and solve the matter before it had the chance to get physical.

Aly wasn't in trouble at all since it was as bad as when she got into a fight with the football team at their school and knocked out the coach when he tried to pry her off the quaterback.

Sam got off her bed and went out of her room and across the hall to where Aly's room was.

"Aly," she called "Are you in there?"

There was no answer and Sam noticed the door was unlocked. She creaked it open.

"Aly," she called and then slipped inside the room closing the door behind her

She took a quick glance around the room and upon seeing the open window she knew Aly wasn't there and she knew eactly where she was.

_'Oh shit,'_

-.oOOo.-

Sam walked sown the dark sidewalk of the shady part of the city she lived in thinking of ways she could _accidently_ hurt Aly when she found her. Aly could take care of herself, but she wanted to know how well the girl could take care of herself when there were big gangs with guns and knives around at night.

Sam rubbed her shoulders. as she continued to walk. She really should heve brought a jacket with her. She turned a corner and saw an alleyway coming ahead. Against her better judgement she went into it thinking that maybe Aly and her night friends hung out down this way.

"Aly," she called

When there was no answer she turned to go back, but there were three figures blocking her way.

"This is our territory." One of them said and Sam could tell it was male.

"And it's dangerous for a pretty young girl like you to be out at night like this."

Sam went pale and turned around hoping there was another way out of the alley only to find more gang members bihind her. Her heart began to beat faster.

"We haven't shed any blood in while and you look like the perfect candidate." another said

Sam began to panic as she turned back to her only way out. They wanted to shed blood tonight... her blood... If she got out of this alive she would kill Aly. The gang began to close in on her and then Sam did something rather risky but the only way to even attempt to get away. With a burst of speed she took of and somehow pushed right past the three gang members blocking her way.

"Get her." she heared someone command and then heard footsteps behind her

She ran faster not knowing where she was going and then came across a cemetary. She looked at it hesitantly and looked back before taking off inside it to get away from the gang.

Her feet took her to the woods at the back of the cemetary and she ran through the woods. Branches cut her leaves and twigs were in her hair, but she didn't care. She had to get away. She could still hear them and then she realized the woods was the perfect place to kill someone and not get in trouble because no one would ever find the body. They might look for years before they found anything.

The woods became thinner and turned into a small clearing and she kept running until she noticed there was a cliff there. It wasn't too high, but it was high enough for someone to die if they fell off. She turned around. She could hear the footsteps of the gang coming closer. She didn't understand it. Why were they so intent on killing her?

She turned back around and looked down the side of the cliff.

"There she is," One of the gang members said and Sam whipped back around to face them.

They were closing in on her and she began to back up forgetting the cliff behind her. Then...

Sam screamed as she slipped and fell backwards off the cliff. She felt her no pain as she heard her bones crack and then her world went back.

Samantha Manson was dead...

-.oOOo.-

So how do you like it so far? I want your honest opinion whether you liked it or not. My next update will be next week.R&R


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park Before although she will get there in chapter three.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

Next I would like to thank **Me The Anon One **for pointing out my spelling mistake in the title. I know people would have ended up beating me up for that one, which is why I put the note up about my grammar skills before.

With that said here is chapter two of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Rebirth**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_Dying was the scariest thing in my life. Now that I look back on it though, it wasn't so scary at all, but when you've barely lived long enough to get you first period, it can be a scary thing. Luck had to have been on my side that day though, because I was given two gifts in my death, but not without paying a price for them. The gifts were a curse as well..._

Sam looked around in the darkness around her when she woke up- or at least she thought she was up. There was nothing but darkness around her but when she looked down she could clearly see her hands as if it were light.

"Where am I?" she asked herself

"You're dead my child." said a voice from behind her. Actually she wasn't sure where it was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"Dead?" Sam asked in panic as she turned and saw a beautiful tan colored woman with long black hair. She wore a white gown that swept the floor and she clutched something in her hands

"Yes my child." said the woman

"So you're here to guide me to the spirit realm or something?" Sam asked

"Actually, I'm here to save you from death." the woman said calmly

"Wait," Sam said raising a hand up, "How can you save me from death if I'm already dead?"

"I'm here to save you from the Angel of Death before he comes to claim your soul. We must make this quick. Do you want to live again and feel even more alive than before your death?"

"Of course, but how can I go back. My body's through. It's done." Sam argued

"I can fix that." the woman said calmly, "Do you want to live again?"

Sam hesitantly nodded.

"Would you accept my gift as well?"

"What gift?" Sam asked

"The power to make sure no one around you suffers the tragic death you did."

"How?" Sam asked "I couldn't even save myself."

"Will you?" the woman asked as though she had not heard her

Sam groaned. This woman was becoming a bit bothersome to her.

"Yeah whatever." she answered dryly

The woman outstretched her hand and opened her palm. There was a black diamond-like crystal the size of a large nut. It hung from a black leather strap. Sam grabbed the piece of jewelry and stared at it. Then the woman spoke with urgency in her voice.

"You must hurry and go back. Silver Moon will come soon. She'll help you. Now you must go."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked as everything began to fade

"The gift will guide you if you let it." said the woman and everything went away in a blinding flash of light

-.oOOo.-

Sam gasped as she sat straight up. She winced a bit as pain shot through her body. She was achy. She looked up at the cliff she had fallen from. The she remembered. That woman saved her. Was it a dream? If it was, how was it she was alive now. Was she alive?

_'Would you feel achy if you were dead?' _a voice in the back of her head told her

Sam noticed she was holding something and saw black crystal on a black leather strap from her dream or vision or whatever it was.

Later that night, Sam sat on her bead still clutching the clutching the crystal in her hand. She had no idea how she got back up that cliff, or how she had gotten home. All she knew was that she was here.

_"The power to make sure no one around you suffers the tragic death you did."_

The woman's words rang like a bell in her head. She laid down thinking maybe things would clear up tomorrow after a good night's rest. Yeah that's what would happen. With that Sam laid down on her bed to sleep.

The next day came and went and soon Sam found herself in her room watching the wall. She looked on her dresser and saw the black crystal with the leather strap. She got up and put it around her neck. It tugged at her neck a bit like a choker and went nicely with her goth appearance. Then she felt different and as she looked in the mirror. She no longer saw Sam Manson. Instead she saw someone different.

Instead there was a teen who looked as though she couldn't care about a thing that was going on. She had on a black leather lace up tube top that went into a V- shape and stopped at her bellybutton. There was a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves with black nail polish on her finger nails. She had on black leather pants that were fitted in the thigh and flare out at the knee with black leather ankle boots. Her hair had gotten longer and stopped a bit past her waist.

She ran a hand oer her eyes where the probably most important part of her outfit was. Her mask was pointed a the ends at the sides.

Sam looked out the window into the night sky. It was calling to her. She opened her window and squatted on the outside of her window. She then jump down from her second floor room and landed on the ground with the agility and gracefulness of a cat.

She walked the streets blending in with the darkness of the night. She went down to the shady part of down not bothering to turn back, only letting her instinct tell her where to go. She turned a corner and then saw a young girl of at least twelve and what looked like her older teen brother with her.

She jumped up the wall of a building a sat squatting on the edge, not at all afraid of falling. She watched then as they stop when five people came and surrounded them. She watched closely wondering what was going on.

"Hey," said one of the people who surrounded the sibling. "You said you would pay us and we still haven't seen the green."

"I'll pay you guys later, just let me get my sister home." said the older brother

One of the older teen boys who had cornered them looked at the girl.

"She's nice." he said

"Hey leave my sister out of this." said the older brother

"You pay us now, or we bring her into this."

"Hey look she has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone."

"Well now she does." said one of the gang members and he grabbed the girl

She screamed as her brother tried to pull her back but the other members ganged up on him. Soon the girl was held in one of the gang members grip while the others held her brother.

"Well we gave you a chance, but now you're gonna pay." The teen took out a gun and as Sam watched the woman's words rang through her head

_"The power to make sure no one around you suffers the tragic death you did."_

Her eyes narrowed and just as the teen was about to pull the trigger she jumped down and gripped the teen's hand.

"Who are you?" the teen growled

"I should ask you the same question." she said in a soft dangerous tone. "What does he owe you that you're so upset that you're going to kill him and take his sister?"

"That doesn't concern you babe. Now run along and finish hookin'." he said

She frowned and then smiled.

"I'm no hooker."

"Argh... we have no time for this." said the teen and he slipped from her grip. "Since you got yourself into this we'll help you out."

He got ready to pull the trigger and was about a second from doing so until Sam grabbed his wrist and a pop was heard. He dropped the gun and let go of the girl as he grabbed his wrist.

"Don't just stand there get her." he commanded and the other four members let go of the elder sibling and ran at the girl in Black.

They piled on top of her and grabbed her tackling her to the ground trying to beat her to her death, but then they looked down and saw she wasn't there. Confused they looked to their leader.

"Up here you idiots." a voice called dryly with a hint of annoyance

"Who are you?" one of them asked

"Someone so unimaginably dangerous that I'm worse than a nightmare and I just so hapen not to like people who like to take out the innocent for the heck of it. So I give them a little taste of their own medicine." she jumped down and kicked one of the gang members in the face knocking him out cold and then just daring the others to mess with her.

They didn't and cowardly ran away except for the leader who still wanted to fight. He lunged at her clumsily. His dislocated wrist making it a worthless attempt. She grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him to her.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I already told you that." she sneered at him in that same soft dangerous tone

"Well what do you call yourself?" he asked shaking in fear

"I'm The Black Phoenix and you don't want want to get on my bad side, but then again," a sadistic smirk came to her lips as she put her lips to his ear, "You already are."

She shoved him to the ground and turned to walk away. Black Phoenix smiled when she saw him grab the gun from the ground out of the corner of her eyes. He pointed it at her back and pulled the trigger. She calmly kept walking and then her long hair spread out like a fan and the bullet hit her hair and fell down like it had hit a hard obstacle.

"Hair that's as strong as iron. I like that." Black Phoenix said to herself as he continued walking away

_So I started my secret life as The Black Phoenix carrying out my promise to make sure no one around me suffered the same tragic death I had. Aly knew who I was before I had worked up the nerve to explain to her who I was. She had seen me help out one of her other friends and figured it out. What can I say? She's really observant. No one really knew I existed except the people I saved. I didn't want to be a super hero and in my opinion, I wasn't. I made sure people didn't suffer death, but I also did a few things to get my way also. I stole things every now and then._

_Silver Moon happened to be a beautiful silver haired woman who helped me along the way. My parents hired her as my personal servant (Although I like to tell people she's my godmother who came to live with us). She was really smart and knew how to design weapons and even was building me a motor bike to use for quick escapes..._

_The thing was though Sam Manson and The Black Phoenix were like two different people although they were the same person at the same time. Sam Manson was a sarcastic, independent, ultra- recyclo- vegetarian goth who just wanted to express her individuality by not being afraid to stand out and be different and Black Phoenix was all that along with sadistic and decisive with a cold, kick butt, don't care attitude._

_So that's the story of how I died and got my abilities and now we get to the present..._

-.oOOo.-

Well there's that chapter. It introduced the Black Phoenix and next chapter we'll be in Amity park and our favorite goth will meet our favorite halfa. Oh and if you didn't get the part about two gifts. The first was being reborn and the second was when she was given the power to make sure no one around her had to suffer her same tragic death. R&R.


	3. New Turf

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fan-fiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

Yeah and I know it's like cat- woman. I meant for it to be similar but it's very different. In the movie they portrayed her as a hero, but if you go back and look at the old Batman you see she was actually a villain. If you look at the newer ones she's more of a villian but she helps him out as well. It's confusing though. Just wanted to comment on that. Don't worry it's much different, especially with the our main characters being teens. So it's not as predictable as Cat- woman.

With that said here is chapter three of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**New Turf**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed for the tenth time in the past hour. She sat bored in the car as they headed toward the new city... wait scratch that... town she would be living. Two days ago Sam's parents just out right came and told Sam and Aly that they were moving to a new town. There was no warning or anything for what had come. Mrs. Manson just came in and told Sam and Aly to pack everything in boxes and be done in two days because they were moving.

There was no time for Sam and Aly to argue that they didn't want to go and there was no time to convince her parents that moving to a smaller town would effect their personal development because there was nothing to do to stimulate their growth (It took the two forever to come up with that and when they did they were already loading stuff onto the moving truck). The only good thing that came out of it was that Aly didn't have to take her lessons anymore for there was no way they could find a good teacher in such a small town.

Sam watched the scenery go by in boredom. They were moving to a town that probably didn't have a high murder count and where everyone was probably nice and jolly like it was Christmas all year round (Sam cringed at the thought of everyone being all jolly and happy). With that in mind she knew there would be no need for The Black Phoenix in this town unless she decided to cause some trouble.

She sighed again. This was just wonderful...

"Girls," came Mrs. Manson's voice "We're here."

The two teens looked up at the Mansion Mr. and Mrs. Manson had bought. It was bigger that their other house and one of the rooms had a small balcony. It wasn't big but it was a good size where maybe two people or three people could stand on it.

"Well," said Mrs. Manson "You two aren't going to sit in the car all day and stare at it. Go in and pick a room. Lunar will help you."

Sam got out of the car along with Aly and found Silver Moon helping the movers unload the truck. Her known name was Lunar Moon so she could blend in with society (Although Aly and Sam found it a bit strange that being name after the moon was blending in).

"Hello Aly, Sam," she greeted "How do you like the new house?"

Sam shrugged. "How should we know? We haven't gone in."

Silver Moon handed the box she has holing to one of the movers.

"Well, come on. Your stuff is up next and we need to know where to put it." Silver Moon led them into the house and up to the second floor

"Pick one up here. You won't want to have to walk up two flights of stairs to get to your room. That's a workout in itself." Silver Moon said

"Tsh... Tell that to someone who doesn't chase bloodthirsty sickos for a living." Sam muttered

Silver Moon gave Sam a mock glare as the teen just went up to a random door and claimed it as her room. Aly went to the room across from it and claimed that one. Sam went into her room and saw that she had picked the room with the small balcony. She winced at the color. The walls were already painted pink. She would most definitely have to fix that.

Sam went to the doors that led to the balcony and opened them. It would be nice to stand out here at night. Then something caught her eyes. It looked like a big spaceship on top of a house. There was a sign but from the distance she couldn't make it out.

"Sam," Aly yelled rushing out onto the Balcony. "We... Aw you got the room with the Balcony." Aly said with a pout

"What is it Aly?" Sam asked

Aly's shook her head. "Anyway we need to get some paint quick." she looked back at the walls of Sam's room. "You do too."

"What color is your room?" Sam asked with a smirk already knowing in the back of her head

"Yellow!" Aly exclaimed in disgust as she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out the room

"Melissa, me and Sam are going out to get some things for our room. Leave our stuff in the hallway." Aly yelled as they made their way to the front door

"Okay," Mrs. Manson called from the living room "Take Lunar with you."

Silver Moon met them outside and soon they were found wondering Amity park looking for a place to get paint. After an hour of wondering around town they found a decorating store and found some silver paint for Aly and black and purple paint for Sam. They found that when they got back home that the truck had been unloaded and the movers were moving furniture that had been left in the garage to their respective rooms.

"Sam, Aly, is that you?" Mrs. Manson called

Sam and Aly found Mrs. Manson in front of a door with a key in her hand. She gave it to them.

"What's this for?" Aly asked looking at the silver key

"This room." Mrs. Manson answered. "It's all yours. There's a theater and a bowling alley and and a big empty room."

Aly grinned and Sam just shrugged. She could care less really.

Mrs. Manson walked away. Aly opened the door and the two went down the stairs. There was a remote control and as Mrs. Manson had said there was a theater and with the press of a button a bowling alley. Aly went over to another door and saw the big room Mrs. Manson had informed them of. It was huge. I was about as big as an average size living room.

"Sam look at this." she called

Sam walked in and saw the room. "What do we do with this?"

"Don't know but I have a feeling were going to like this room." Aly said walked further into the room while Sam went to the other side and leaned against the wall

"Why? It's just like any other room. It'll probably end up as a junk r- woah." Sam felt the wall behind her fall through like a door and she fell backwards

Aly looked and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like a secret passage."

There was a tunnel and it appeared to be two yards wide. The walls opened like double doors and Aly stepped over Sam who was still on the ground and into the tunnel.

"Where do you think it leads?" Aly asked

Sam shrugged but couldn't hide the small smile that crept to her lips. She couldn't hide the fact that she was curious about where this may have led.

"Come on let's find out." Aly said walking into the tunnel which looked like a cave.

They walked the tunnel. It was long and they hoped Mrs. Manson hadn't noticed they were gone. Finally they came to the end which was blocked by a big bush. The two pushed past the vines and leaves until the came across an opening to the light. They turned around and saw a big rock covered with vines and bushes of all sort.

"We're... In the park?" Aly stated more so then asked in confusion

Sam noticed that also. "Wow.. that tunnel must be long. The park a pretty good walk from our house."

"Just think." Aly said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "If we get grounded we can go out through that passage and Melissa would never know."

"That's just like you Aly." Sam responded "We better be getting back before mom notices we're gone."

Aly nodded and they went back through the tunnel. They got back and closed the passage back deciding to go up to their rooms and paint so they would have to suffer through the pink and yellow rooms for the night and have to wake up to see it in the morning.

-.oOOo.-

A week later when they had settled in and were done putting things in their basic places Sam and Aly got ready for their first day of in their new school.

"So, what's the name of the school again?" Aly asked as she got ready to go with Sam

"Casper high dear," Mrs. Manson replied "Maybe you should take the bus so you don't get lost."

"There is no way I am getting on a school bus ever again." Aly replied quickly

Sam smirked. After a few bad experiences on the school bus in elementary school Aly walked from home to school and back in rain, snow, or shine.

"Don't worry mom," Sam said sighing as her mother tried to convince them otherwise. "We'll be fine."

"And Aly," Mr. Manson called before they left

Aly turned around.

"No causing trouble." he warned

Aly pouted as she went outside and then smiled as she closed the door.

"He said no causing trouble but he said nothing about getting into it if someone happened to drag me in it." she said with a smirk and Sam punched her playfully in the arm

When they arrived at school they went to the office and got their schedules and went to their new lockers which happened to be side by side. Sam looked at her friend's schedule over her shoulder.

"Looks like we have third and fifth period together which is Literature and Gym, but other than that I guess we won't see each other except for in between classes and at lunch." Aly said and then sighed

"I better be going. I hope I get through this without causing any trouble and I hope you can control the Phoenix in you. See you later." Aly said with a sly grin as she headed of to her class

Sam glared at her before going off to her own class. She knew what Aly meant. Sometime the personality of her alter- ego rubbed off on her making her overly sarcastic and very temperamental.

She got to her class and went in just after the bell ran. The teacher noticed her come in and caught the class's attention. Sam hated this part of being new at a school. It made her feel like a little child.

"This is Samantha Manson." the female teacher said to the class and Sam cringed at he full name "She just moved here to Amity Park and I want you all to make her feel welcome. Anything you want to say?"

"Yeah, call me Sam." she said dryly as she went to find a seat

She found the only open seat next to a blue eyed boy with somewhat messy black hair with his head on his desk in what looked like boredom. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked and the boy looked up at her

"Oh...no." he said and Sam raised an eyebrow as he went back to daydreaming

Sam sat down and took out her notebook as the teacher began to lecture them.

School went on and Sam soon found herself standing in line for lunch with Aly. Being a vegetarian she got a salad and a bottle of water and went to find a table to wait at for Aly. She knew where she wasn't going to sit and it looked like only one table that she could sit at would be with the boy from her first class and an African- American boy with a red cap and glasses.

She walked over to the table where the two boys were talking and caught the end of the conversation.

"Relax Danny. Just because you had a dream with a hot chick robbing a store and fighting bad guys in it isn't anything to get worked up over. You've seen weirder, not to mention scarier." the African American boy told

"I know, but that's not the part that's weird. She had no kind of outstanding power and she could fight gho-" the boy apparently known as Danny stopped himself when he saw Sam standing there waiting patiently with a curious expression.

"Can we help you?" the African American boy asked

Sam blinked and then looked back at the two boys.

"If you're looking for the rest of the goths, their over there." he continued pointing to another table

"Tucker," Danny whispered nudging him in the arm

"What?"

Sam decided to ignore the rude comment although she had the urge to snap back insult asking why he wasn't sitting with the other techno geeks (how she knew that was a mystery even to herself).

"I was actually going to ask if me and friend could sit here, but if you feel that way I'll just go find another table." Sam said turning on her heel to find another table

"Wait," Sam turned back around and saw the blue eyed boy shaking his head and muttering something under his breath

"Excuse my friendlacks knowledgein the areaof manners and politeness-"

"Hey,"

"You can sit here."

Sam sat down and there was an uncomfortable silence before it was broken.

"I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley." he said after a minute or two

"I'm Samantha Manson, but call me Sam."

Sam saw Aly headed their way and smiled knowing that she would immediately lift the mood.

"Hey Sam." she said dropping her plate at the table and sitting next to her friend

"No meat today?" Sam asked

"Are you kidding?" Aly asked in disbelief. "I swear I saw some of that meat move from one pan to the other. There is no way I'm eating anything that can just jump right out and attack me." she then looked at Tucker's plate in disgust at all the meat, that she swore was alive, on his plate "You're gonna eat that."

"Yeah," Tucker said as he stuffed a rather large piece of meat in his mouth

Aly closed her eyes in disgust and Sam looked like she was about to gag.

"All he eats is meat." Danny explained. "He's been doing since he had the teeth to chew it with."

"I eat meat and even I'm disgusted by that." Aly said as she pushed her plate back. "I believe I'm a vegetarian now too."

Sam looked down at her food to keep from looking at the boy across from her the living food.

"Hey Fentoad." Danny turned around just in time to get a spoonful of... something in his face from a blond haired well built boy.

Danny's eyes turned to slits and Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I want you to it's not worth it. You almost got caught last time." he said and Danny turned back to his food

"Who's that?" Aly asked in excitement all of a sudden

"That's just Dash. He's the quarterback of the football team here and I'm his favorite punching bag." Danny said dryly

"Ooo, I think he'll be my first target. All I have to do is _accidentally_ make him mad with me." Aly said with a smirk

"You don't want to mess with Dash." Tucker said as he took out he PDA and started playing around with it

"Actually," Sam put in. "It's more like Dash won't want to mess with her."

"Her?" Danny asked looking at the girl in front of him who he now noticed was bigger than the average girl. Not fat but she well over five feet. He would say about 5' 6", but still there was no way the girl could take on someone like Dash and he was at least twice as big as her.

"The girl knocked out a football coach back at our old school and trust me, he was at least twice as big as Dash." Sam replied like it was nothing.

"Wait a minute," Tucker said looking up from his PDA. "She knocked out a football coach _twice_ as big as Dash."

Sam nodded while Aly beamed proudly.

"Wow," both boys said together

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Tucker whispered and went back to playing on his PDA.

"So, you mind showing us around later?" Aly asked taking out a sketch pad and a pencil

"Well we kind of had something planned, "Danny started

"Well that's okay." Aly said and Sam shook her head at her friends outgoing personality. One thing Aly was known for was how she got along with anybody as long as they weren't shallow or thought the world revolved around them. Speaking of shallow...

A Hispanic girl with long black hair walked by their table and Danny stopped to star at her. She flashed a small smile that made Danny grin a goofy grin. Aly and Sam looked at each other and sighed.

The girl then stopped when she saw Aly. "What are you doing siting with these losers? You can come sit with us."

"No thanks," Aly said looking back at the table where the Hispanic girl pointed. "I think I'd rather sit here with my god-sister."

"Come on, you deserve to be with people above this." the Hispanic girl said frowning at Tucker, Danny, and Sam

"You're right I do. That's why I'm sitting here." Aly snapped back

Tucker and Danny winced. Sam gave her god-sister a warning look. There was no way she was going to let her cause trouble on their first day. Aly ignored it though.

"Did you just dis' me?" the Hispanic girl asked

Aly stood up and faced the girl.

"You must be Paulina Sanchez. The Queen Bee of Casper high. Let's see." Aly walked around the girl looking her up and down and taking in the way she held herself and everything else about her.

"Aly," Sam whispered and then sighed. It was no use trying. "This isn't good."

"Tell me about it." Tucker said shaking his head. "Paulina's going to have the whole school against Aly after this."

"I'm not worried about Aly," Sam stated. "It's Paulina I'm worried about."

"Why?" Danny asked

"Aly's very observant and can spot the smallest detail. You could put her in a room full of disorganized junk and then put her out, take something as small as a pen and put her back in and she would notice that the pen was gone. She can tell just about everything about a person by looking at them."

"You're a rich snobby spoiled brat who's as deep as the shallow end of the swimming pool." by this time she had the whole cafeteria's attention. "You think you can get your way by flipping you hair, batting those pretty eyelashes and you also think that everyone should bow upon the ground you walk on. You also look down on people because you think you're better than them. Now," Aly said looking at the girl "I'm dissing you."

With that Aly walked past Paulina and out the cafeteria leaing a fuming Paulina.

Sam put a hand over her eyes. Aly was only here one day and she had already left her impression on the school. Sam sighed and got up from the table following her godsister into the hallway and walking next to her.

"You're something else, you know that?"

-.oOOo.-

Not musch happening here. Just letting Sam settle into her new surrounding. Next chapter Sam hears about a certain ghost boy and decides it's time to have a little fun in this 'boring' town of Amity Park. R&R


	4. The Phoenix Meets The Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

I would also like to say to **silverstagbeauty** that my mentioning of retarded in the last chapter wasn't meant to be an insult. I know because my sister, who sadly died a year ago on Christmas, had cerebral palsy. I personally didn't like the word _retarded_ and said that she as simply _mentally challenged._ So I more so like to use it as slang because most times when people tease _mentally_ _challenged_ people like my sister they like to use the word _retarded_ in a mean and teasingway. So I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It was just my opinion of the word. Don't worry I changed it the moment your review was read.

With that said here is chapter four of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Phoenix Meets The Phantom**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

It had now been a week since Sam and Aly had started school and the two had become good friends with Danny and Tucker and other than Danny's random disappearing acts, they were alright. Aly knew just about everyone in the school by now. She was that type of person that everyone likes to be around. The only two people who had a problem with her was Dash and Paulina. Sam now was pondering more pressing matters other than what was in school.

Having been in Amity park for two weeks now, it would have been impossible for her not to have heard about the ghost attacks and the most famous one of all, Danny Phantom. At first she and Aly laughed it off saying there were no such things as ghost, but there were wrong (as much as Sam hated to admit it). For when they were at the fast food restaurant called the Nasty Burger (Sam couldn't see how it was so popular with that type of name) they got a real reality check.

Some ghost called the Lunch Lady... well that's what she heard a white haired teen ghost with glowing green eyes say before she and Aly were dragged out by Tucker. Later after after asking around a bit and researching on the internet, they found out that white haired ghost was Danny Phantom, Public Ghost Enemy #1. After reading more they found out that the Public Ghost Enemy #1 thing was very questionable. Some people said he saved them. Some people said he was a menace.

They sat in the big room that had the secret passage with Silver Moon which right now only had a computer in it. Aly looked over at Sam and grinned.

"Maybe The Black Phoenix should go and check out this Danny Phantom guy." she said

"I don't play the hero act." Sam said in a bored tone

"You don't have. Just go check him out." Aly said

"Even if I did, how do I find him?" Sam asked

"Find a ghost and you'll find Danny Phantom." Silver Moon said turning back to the computer

"And how do I find the ghost go to some ghost realm?" Sam asked sarcastically

Silver Moon laughed. "It shouldn't be too hard with as many ghost as they say there are."

Sam nodded her head and then the Black Phoenix was standing there in the blink of an eye. She took the secret passage they had found and walked the long tunnel until she got to the bush and vines. She pushed her way through them and then stood in the park.

"Okay," she said looking around "Now where do I go."

She decided she would go to the busy side of town and walked the sidewalk. No one was around it seemed. She sighed. Why would ghost be here? There was no one to scare or attack. She sighed again deciding maybe she should just head back, but then she stopped and looked in the window of one of the shops. It was a weapon shop and there was one that caught her eyes. It was a whip.

Black Phoenix saw it was a medium size shop and the whip she wanted was on display in the the window. This was simple. She made a hole in the window with a few strands of her steel like hair. Now all she had to do was grab it. She put her hand through and just when she was about to grab it when...

-.oOOo.-

"I can't believe this." Danny said as he flew through the air

He was just about to finish his homework for once and then his ghost sense goes off. Whatever ghost it had been had taken off into town and with the fact that his responsibility was to catch the ghost, he had to follow it.

He sighed. His ghost sense hadn't gone off again. Maybe he should just head back. Then someone caught his eyes on the sidewalk. She was walking and on the alert as if looking for something or someone. He went invisible and stood behind her for a closer look. There was a teenage girl who had on a black leather lace up tube top that went into a V- shape and stopped at her bellybutton. There was a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves with black nail polish on her finger nails. She had on black leather pants that were fitted in the thigh and flare out at the knee with black leather ankle boots. Her long hair stopped a bit past her waist and she had on a mask which was pointed on the ends at the sides.

Danny watched as the girl stopped and looked at something in the window of a weapon shop. She smirked and pulled off a few strands of her... was that her hair.They came together to form a needle like object and she made a hole in the window. She put her hand through and Danny saw she was going to steal it. He sighed. He may have been a ghost hunter, but he wasn't going to let a crime be committed and he could prevent it.

"You know," he said turning visible, "I'm really hoping you're not about to try and steal that. I have more important things to do than try to stop you."

Black Phoenix turned around and raised an eyebrow. So the ghost boy had come to her. Now she didn't have to go home without fulfilling her purpose for going out.

"I've been looking for you." Black Phoenix stated in a monotone

_'Perfect,'_ Danny thought sarcastically. "Don't tell me." he said raising a hand, "You're another ghost hunter trying to see if you can catch me?"

Black Phoenix looked at him with an emotionless stare and replied in a monotone. "No,"

Danny looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Does it look like I'm carrying around a whole bunch of guns and weapons trying to shoot you down right now?" she asked sarcastically

Danny then noticed she didn't have any weapons and opened his mouth to respond but she had turned away and was about to take the whip. He flew in front of her.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." he asked

"I said I was looking for you." Black Phoenix replied coldly

"For what reason?" Danny asked

"To talk to you." Black Phoenix said with a smirk

Danny groaned.

"Look I don't have time to play games with you." he said slapping his forehead

"I don't play games."

"Okay, who are you?" he asked frustrated at the sadistic smile on her face

"Someone so unimaginably dangerous that I'm worse than a nightmare " she responded. "And I'm here to make sure no one suffers the tragic death I did."

"Death?" Danny asked confused. "Back up, are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm very much alive." Black Phoenix replied

"Wait a minute. How can you be talking about you dea-" Danny stopped short when he shivered and a blue mist escaped his mouth. "Oh yeah, that's the reason I'm out in the first place."

Black Phoenix noticed the mist and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Ghost sense,"

"Meaning,"

"There's a ghost near." Danny replied

Black Phoenix heard a crashing noise in the weapon store behind her. She turned around. "What was that?" she asked instantly on alert

"Ghost," and Danny went intangible and flew inside.

The Black Phoenix decided to follow, but first she grabbed the whip in the window. Then she went to the door and kicked the glass making it shatter into pieces. She walked into the store just as she heard a voice other than the white haired ghost teen.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The voice explained and Black Phoenix went to the back of the store where there were a bunch of cardboard boxes with a chubby ghost in overalls.

"Please don't tell me I went all the way to town to capture you." Danny said with his hand over his eyes and taking out the thermos

"Your cylindrical container can't hold me, for I am THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

Black Phoenix looked at him in... she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but she knew that this ghost was pathetic. Then the boxes glowed an eerie blue and the boxes flew at Danny. He sighed and went intangible

"The sooner I do this the sooner I get to go home and at least try and finish my..." he trailed off seeing Black Phoenix standing there

Taking Danny momentarily caught off guard, the box ghost flung an open box at him. Danny gasped and drew in a deep breath before going intangible. The boxes went at Black Phoenix and her eyes widened. It wasn't the boxes. It was what was flying out of them and flying in random directions... KNIVES!

Black Phoenix jumped out the way and onto one of the shelves. She looked at the box ghost and saw the Danny had some sort of... thermos in his hand. He pressed a green button on the side and a blue vortex came out.

"Your cylindrical container can't hold me, for I am THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" the box ghost moved out the way of the thermos and Black Phoenix groaned. This guy was beginning to annoy her.

"Would you shut up?" she snapped and jumped of the shelf kicking the box ghost in the face.

Danny watched in surprise. Technically her leg should have went right through him, but she had sucessfully landed a blow. Then it clicked. This was the girl from his dream.

"Whatever you were going to do with that thermos, I advise you do it now." she said dryly

Danny activated the thermos again and the blue vortex engulfed the box ghost and sucked it inside. Danny capped it and let out a sigh of relief. He then turned back to Black Phoenix.

"Okay now back to our last conversation. What do you mean the your alive but you've died?"

Black Phoenix ignored him and walked back outside. Danny sighed.

"Wait a minute." he went outside and stood behind her. "At least tell me your-"

They were then surrounded by police cars and the two turned their attention to the police with their guns pointed at them.

"Haven't they learned that regular guns can't hurt me?" Danny groaned

"Freeze Danny Phantom and..." the policeman turned to the other police. "Who's she?"

The others shrugged and the policeman turned back to the two teens.

"Freeze Danny Phantom and Goth Girl."

"Goth Girl," Black Phoenix and Danny said in disgust

Black Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I have no time for this."

She got ready to jump on the roof of them building, but then turned to Danny and whispered to him so only he could hear it.

"It's The Black Phoenix." she jumped on the building and disappeared into the shadows

-.oOOo.-

Hope you liked it. R&R.


	5. A Talk With the Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

And to **silverstagbeauty**, my sister was eleven years old (was going to be twelve in March,). You see my sister had a condition called epilepsy, which causes a person to have seizures. She had been having really bad ones since she was about six. Before we moved we had them under control and she had one every few months. Then we moved and she began to have them more frequently until it was every week she had a really bad seizure. We went to Chicago in October, 2004 and we went to the a park where it was really cold. She never really recovered from it and then on Christmas in the early morning she had a fever and the seizures came back to back. I was in bed and my parents brought the fever down and she fell asleep.

One of my baby twin sisters woke up and my mother had to leave my sister. The next thing I know at about nine o' clock my mother is screaming and I get up to see my dad in front of my sister who's not breathing. A few hours later when my parents came back from the hospital. My other sisters and I were told she was dead. No one really knows how. She was perfectly healthy and when the autopsy results came, they saw that her brain was so deteriorated that she shouldn't have been able to walk or feed herself, which was what she could do. They just assumed that her heart couldn't take the seizures anymore and stopped.

We were lucky to have my sister as long as we did and even though her life was short compared to how long other children with cerebral palsy live (2- 3 years) it was long. I know what you mean about them being very happy because she was. She always had a smile and loved to be hugged and she did have a personality. There were certain things she didn't like and certain people she didnt like. Anyway writing this has inspired this and after I'm done with this I might even write a new story with a character who's _mentally challenged._

With that said here is chapter five of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**A Talk With the Phantom**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam rolled her eyes as she listened to Aly's plan for the empty room. While she was gone the previous night Silver Moon and Aly realized how perfect the room would be for a secret operation base. They would call it the 'Phoenix base'. Sam rolled her eyes thinking bit was a bit corny, but Aly protested that it was the only thing they could come up with and they could always come up with something else later.

"So you mean you want to make this my base. Why?" Sam asked

"Well now that we know something does happen around here and people's lives are always in danger, you're back in business." Aly said excitedly

"I told you," Sam retorted bluntly. "I'm no hero, I only make sure people won't suffer my tragic death. Anything other than that, like getting wounded isn't my problem."

Aly put her hands on her hips. "But don't wounds people get from being bullied sometimes lead to tragic deaths."

Sam groaned. Aly had cornered her... again.

"Take a bullying problem." Aly continued. "It starts with teasing, then it and gets physical, like poking and hitting, then it can get dangerous, like getting beat up, and those beatings can lead to death... A_ tragic_ death. So it's not just gangs and murder anymore Sam. You've got to step it up and stop things that can be potential murders."

"Yeah, I know, but that's gonna make me public now." Sam admitted

"Too late for that, look at this special report." Silver Moon said ushering them to the computer

Aly and Sam looked at the computer.

**Danny Phantom Teams Up With New Teen:**

**GOTH GIRL**

"Goth Girl," Aly and Silver Moon repeated in disgust at the name

"I know," Sam murmured in annoyance at the name

"The people who came up with that name must have been one of the same people who came up with _Inviso- Bill_." Silver Moon said with a laugh

"Inviso- Bill." the two teens repeated simultaneously

"That was the name Amity Park gave Danny Phantom before he told them his real name." Silver Moon snickered

"I suddenly don't feel so bad." Sam replied dryly trying to keep a straight face

"But anyway look at this,"

_Last night around eleven o'clock police surrounded ghost boy Danny Phantom and a teen clad in black leather whom the mayor is now addressing as Goth Girl were seen walking out of a weapons shop after having broken in. Nothing was taken except an old leather whip worth around one thousand dollars. When asked if this new team up could be even more potentially dangerous than Danny Phantom himself alone the mayor responded:_

_"We're doing all we can to make sure that the people of Amity Park will stay safe that no harm comes to them."_

_But the question is whether or not Danny Phantom and his new partner Goth Girl are a threat to Amity Park or not. When Amity Park News tracked down two sophomore teens from Casper High school, who have had more than a few encounters with the mysterious ghost Danny Phantom they had this to say:_

_"Danny Phantom saved my life." Paulina Sanchez said "He's not evil, although that Goth Girl better watch out. No way I'll let her steal my future boyfriend."_

_"Danny Phantom's a menace who's trying to trick the town into thinking he's a hero." Valerie Grey said "I wouldn't trust him or that Goth Girl."_

The article went on, but the three read into it no further. Sam sighed.

"Fine, we'll make this my base." Sam said, "But tomorrow I have to settle the issue of this partnership with Phantom."

"So what do I do first?" Sliver Moon asked

"Change the name," Sam said bluntly "The name you picked is wonderful," she said sarcastically, "But I've got a better name."

"What have you got in mind?" Aly asked

"This room is officially called the _Phoenix Nest_." Sam replied

-.oOOo.-

Sam sat at their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch the next day. She was once again looking at Tucker disapprovingly as he shoved down the meat on his plate greedily and as usual Aly didn't eat her lunch because she still swore the food was alive. Danny... it was hard to say. He appeared to be in deep thought about something.

"Hey Danny," she called and waved her hand in front of his face waking him from his stare.

"Huh," he said

"You okay?" she asked

"No... I mean yeah, just thinking." he replied

"About what?" she asked

Danny froze and visibly stiffened, which Sam noticed right away.

"About school... and uh... family issues... that kind of stuff." he replied putting his hand to his neck and rubbing it

Sam noticed that also, knowing from knowing him for only a week that it was an unconscious habit he had when he was nervous. He was lying. She looked him in the eye and violet eyes met blue ones.

"What are you hiding?" she asked bluntly as she let the personality of the Black Phoenix take over slightly

"Nothing you would be concerned about or even understand." he muttered dryly

"Try me?" Sam asked

"I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt because of me." he replied absent minded

"Hurt?" Sam muttered and just then Aly snapped her head to him and looked at him closely

"Why are you shivering?" she asked him and raised an eyebrow

He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak just as Sam looked at Aly.

"What was that that came out your mouth and why are your eyes green?" she continued

Danny froze under Aly's observant stare and frantically looked around just as Sam turned back to him.

"Uh I... have to go... I have some homework I need to finish for the next class... uh yeah... bye."

Danny took off leaving Tucker to shake his head and sigh while Sam and Aly gave each other bewildered looks at Danny's sudden disappearance.

"Isn't the next class gym?" Aly asked in confusion

Sam frowned. He was hiding something and he said he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. She would have to keep and eye on him to make sure he didn't get hurt and it was a bit personal this time. She turned red in the face a bit. Aly saw this and grinned.

"You like him," she stated

Sam's blush deepened and Aly's grin grew.

"I think he likes you too." she said and winked at her god sister before taking out her sketch pad

-.oOOo.-

Black Phoenix made sure the vines covered the hole in the rock so no one would see it and then walked through the dark park ready to find the notorious Danny Phantom. She decided it would be easier if she jumped the roofs and maybe if she didn't spot Phantom, he would spot her.

She jumped the roofs of different homes for a while, quickly becoming bored. She decided to go into town and see what was happening. It seemed that this was the place where most ghost hung out during the night. Personally she liked the night and even if Phantom wasn't out tonight she wasn't upset. It was Friday anyway and if be needed she could sleep longer.

Soon after she went back to the park to go home she found him and another ghost that looked like a sphinx, but wait. Sphinx were mythical creatures. If this was a dead one then that meant they weren't so mythical after all, but she guessed it wasn't too much of a surprise. If ghost were real after so many years of believing they weren't, anything could happen.

Black Phoenix watched as he sucked the beast into the thermos like device.

"Man," Danny muttered "I really need to catch up on homework. Good thing tomorrows Friday."

She raised an eyebrow. Ghost had homework?...

"Hey Ghost kid," she called jumping from the tree she was hiding in and making her presence known

He turned to her and he looked a bit surprised to see her standing there.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he asked seeming rather annoyed

Black Phoenix looked at him noticed the annoyance in his voice.

"We need to talk." she stated bluntly

"Listen, I've got some things I need to do tonight. Can we do this later?" he asked her

She smirked. "Like catching up on homework?" she asked, "What Ghost school do you go to?"

Danny growled. This girl's sarcasm and bluntness was very bothersome although by her demeanor it didn't seem like she did it to be bothersome. It just came out.

"No... I, well... uh... That's besides the point, _Goth Girl_. I can't talk tonight. When do you want to meet?" he asked hurriedly

Black Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "We'll meet next to the swings tomorrow at eleven o'clock?"

"Eleven o'clock! Can't we meet earlier." he asked

"What?" she asked "_Inviso- Bill _have a curfew?"

"No..." Danny lied "And don't call me _Inviso- Bill_. You know my name."

Black Phoenix gave him a pointed look. "Don't call me _Goth Girl_. You know my name."

Danny growled. "Whatever you say Black Phoenix,"

"See ya' later Danny Phantom." she said and disappeared into the shadows

-.oOOo.-

"So Danny want to come over to my house and play video games all night long?" Tucker asked Danny the next day

Danny sighed. "Sorry can't, I have to meet with Black Phoenix tonight."

"Who?" Tucker asked

Danny mentally slapped himself forgetting he had not told Tucker about his so-called new partner's name.

"Goth Girl's real name is Black Phoenix." he replied and Tucker nodded

"You're going to go meet with that girl you met a few nights ago in town. What if she's a ghost hunter?" Tucker exclaimed

Danny nodded. "I talked to her a bit after fighting a ghost last night and she said she wanted to talk. In all honesty I think we need to talk as well. Especially with the media publicizing our new _so- called partnership._"

"Dude," Tucker said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know she's a hot chick and you have an attraction towards her, but she could be dangerous."

Danny glared at him for his first comment and then said, "I don't think she's dangerous... At least not dangerous to me. Although she did say and I quote she's_ 'someone so unimaginably dangerous that it's worse than a nightmare'_,"

"I'd take that as a warning Danny." Tucker advised "She could be setting you up for a trap."

"I don't think so." Danny said shaking his head. "She said she prevents people from suffering her tragic death."

"I thought you said she wasn't a ghost." Tucker accused

"She's not. She's as alive as you and me... well you maybe, but me I'm halfway dead anyway." Danny defended dryly

"Well what did she mean her death?" Tucker muttered. "Just be careful Danny. I still think you're not being cautious enough of her especially since she can fight ghost."

"Relax Tucker. She's okay... I'm hoping.." Danny trailed off

"Wait a minute," Tucker said stopping and looking up from his PDA which he had been playing the whole conversation, "Why are you defending her? You barely know her. Why are you automatically assuming that she's... alright?" he trailed off and grinned

"Hold on. You like her."

Danny's cheeks went red. "No way," he denied

"Keeping telling yourself that. So it's two girls now," he said smiling

Danny frowned. "Who's the first?"

"A girl by the name of Sam Manson." he teased and Danny's cheeks turned scarlet

"Shut up Tucker or I'll make your insides your outsides, literally. I can reach right through you." he threatened and Tucker paled and promptly closed his mouth as they parted ways to get to their separate homes.

Danny sighed as he opened the door to his house and went into the kitchen. His parents were most likely in the lab, as they had been ever since the news report on Black Phoenix or _Goth Girl_ as they had publicized her as.

He grabbed an apple off the table and sat down as he heard his parents rush upstairs to him. He groaned at the thought of another invention to capture him.

"Hey look at what we fixed!" Jack said in excitement

It was the Fenton Ghost Finder. Danny stiffened and before they could say more he stood up.

"I have to start my report it's due Monday and I need to get it done by then. If you need anything I'll be up in my room and hopefully it won't be ghost related, bye." he rushed upstairs to his room and closed the door or at least he tried to. Jazz had heard him come upstairs and wanted to speak to him.

"Danny, Tucker just called and told me you're going to meet that Goth Girl in the park tonight."

"It's Black Phoenix,"

"Anyway you need to be careful. What if she a ghost hunter?" Jazz asked with worry evident in her voice

"She's not." Danny replied dryly

"And what about her saying she died. What if she's a ghost like Spectra disguised as a human?" Jazz continued

"She's not. I would have sensed it." Danny replied again rolling his eyes

"What if she's dangerous?"

"She already told me she is, so I don't think she intends on harming me."

"Danny can't you just get over the fact you have a crush on her and look at this logically?"

"I do not have a crush on her. If anything I think her sarcasm, bluntness, sadistic smirk and bad girl attitude is a bit bothersome even though she doesn't realize it. I mean she's not the villian type though she leans more towards it, but she's certainly not the hero- type either." Danny responded a bit louder than intended

"Well what if- wait." Jazz said looking at him with and eyebrow raised. "You got all that from two short meetings with her?"

"It was obvious to see that. Why?" Danny asked confused at what his sister was getting at

She smiled. "You must really like her then."

Danny turned red, more so from embarrassment than anger. "Jazz get out!"

Jazz closed the door behind her just as a pillow came her way. She laughed.

-.oOOo.-

Black Phoenix sat on the swings as she waited on Danny Phantom. Obviously he had never heard of the word punctual. She had been waiting ten minutes and still he hadn't shown up. She sighed as she waited and then she sighed.

"If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him for being late. There are a lot of things I could have done in last ten minutes." she said through clenched teeth

"Sorry, but being punctual was never one of my strong points." Danny said appearing on the swing next to Black Phoenix. She just turned her head to the ghost with an emotionless expression.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I got caught up by a ghost."

"Acceptable," she replied and turned back to look straight

"Are we here to stare out into space or talk?" Danny asked after a moment's silence

"It's about our publicized partnership." Black Phoenix started

"Oh... That..." he muttered dryly

"But first I want to know something, are you terrorizing Amity Park?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not terrorizing the town. Where did you get that idea?" Danny Phantom nearly shouted

"It hard to miss the headlines with your name in it everyday." she replied dryly. " Is Danny Phantom a threat or not... is he a hero and villian... Is the resident Phantom a bad ghost or simply a lonely, misunderstood, lost soul?"

"Very far from that last one," Danny muttered

Black Phoenix heard that, but pretend not to and continued. "So if I'm going to be publicized as your new partner, I want to know who I'm being partnered with and I want to know from the Phantom himself an not some newspaper article.

"At least some one wants to give me that chance." Danny muttered

"Well why don't we start with how you died?" Black Phoenix asked

"It's hard to explain." Danny started, "It might take awhile."

"Trust me. I'm in no rush to get anywhere." Black Phoenix replied

So with a sigh Danny told his modified story of how he died. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let Black Phoenix know he was only half dead. Then he would probably think he was some kind of half- dead freak.

Black Phoenix looked at him and then raised an eyebrow. His story sounded like the truth, but some of it didn't seem to fit. It was like there was a piece to the puzzle missing. Like why was he protecting the town? He was a ghost. Why would her want to save people from ghost like him, who didn't really appreciate him. It didn't fit. Even when he said he was freed from the ghost zone with all the other ghost by the Fenton Portal, why would he work to protect a town instead of destroying it like all the other restless souls.

"Why would you protect a town that doesn't appreciate what you do?" she asked

"It was my home before I died." Danny replied

Black Phoenix looked at him.

"What?" he asked

"There's something you're not telling me." she replied

Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm not going to pry you though. We all have our secrets. I'll eventually find out though." Black Phoenix admitted

"What about you?" he asked

"I'd rather not say. I just want to make sure no one suffers my fate." she said

"Your death," Danny more so asked

Black Phoenix didn't answer. She just turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Listen, I don't consider myself a hero, but I'm not a villian or criminal either. Maybe this team up will work out. I'm not going to show up every time, but if you ever need help I'm there." she said

"I thought you didn't play the hero act,"

"I don't, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the public. You do your thing and I'll do mine. See you later Phantom," with that Black Phoenix started to walk away

"Yeah, later Phoenix," Danny said turning invisible and flying away

-.oOOo.-

So Black Phoenix and Danny Phantom have agreed to partner up and Sam has decided to watch over Danny, because she's worried he's doing something to put him in danger... Hmm... Things are getting interesting.

Okay, I'm incorporating sneak peaks now and here's your first:

_"Who was he?" Black Phoenix asked_

_"That's Skulker. He hunts for unique and rare things. I'm one of them." Danny replied and Black Phoenix raised and eyebrow_

_"What's so unique about you? You're just a ghost like him aren't you?" she asked and Danny froze_

_"Um... yeah, but you see... I'm stronger than your average ghost... yeah, that's it." he stuttered_

_Black Phoenix gave him a look that said she didn't buy it but then turned her head and crossed her arms._

_"Whatever you say Phantom." she said and began to stalk off but then..._

_"Hey Phantom." a voice called. "What havoc are you and your new girlfriend causing now?"_

_Black Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice to see a ghost hunter in a red jumpsuit with a gun pointed at Danny._

So there it is. It was hard to find what part to put in there for a sneak. R&R.


	6. A Hunter's New Prey Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about four months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

With that said here is chaptersix of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**A Hunter's new Prey Part I**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam groaned as her three friends argued over what movie to see. In all honesty she could care less and right about now she was starting loose her cool. She went over the posters that advertised certain movies.

"_Love Roller-coaster..._ no way..._ Star Life..._ ew, a chick flick... _Dance of the Dead_... Sounds good. Action and adventure, romance, mystery, and horror... perfect." she turned back to her quarreling friends. Danny was now just watching as Aly and Tucker fought over what movie to watch.

"Hey guys," Sam started but Aly and Tucker continued fighting

"Aly, Tucker," she tried again to no avail

Sam sighed. Time for her plan B... She tapped into the power of the crystal, not enough to transform, but enough to take on her personality. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her two friends arguing. She walked over and grabbed the two by the arms and roughly pulled them to her side and to the ticket window.

"I still say we see _Ninja Kill_." Tucker said

"I want to see _Love Roller-coaster_." Aly protested

Sam groaned. "We're not seeing _Ninja Kill_ and we're not seeing _Love Roller-coaster_. We're seeing _Dance of the Dead_, four tickets." she said as they got to the front of the line.

"Ooo, is that out already?" Aly asked

Sam nodded and let herself slip back into her own personality. It was smooth sailing from then on and the movie passed without a hitch. They stepped out into the afternoon air when the movie was done and Aly immediately began talking about the movie. They started on the walk to Danny's house. About halfway there Danny stopped and Aly looked at him accusingly.

"See, you did it again." she said and pointed a finger

"You guys go ahead." he said, "I'll catch up." with that Danny took off in the opposite direction while Tucker dragged Aly and Sam to Danny's house

Sam looked at the house as they stood at the doorstep with Tucker. So this was the house she could see from her balcony at home and now she could clearly see the sign that said _Fenton Works._

A girl with orange- red hair opened the door and let them in. Sam assumed this was Jazz, Danny's sister. She had seen her around school, but would have never thought the senior in high school was Danny's sister. They looked nothing alike.

"Hi Tucker. You two must be Aly and Sam. Danny told me about you two." then she frowned, "Where is Danny?"

"Something came up and he had to go take care of it." Tucker said to Jazz and Jazz's frown dropped

"Oh," she said and then led them to the kitchen

"Hungry?" she asked Aly and Sam "If you are just help yourselves."

Aly shook her head and said something about putting fat on her hips. Sam did the same (but without the remark) and sat at round kitchen table.

They heard footsteps coming from a door in the hall next to the kitchen. Just then Danny's parents came in. His mother had on a blue jumpsuit and his father in a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Danny look at our new invent-" Jack looked around the kitchen "Where's Danny?"

"He had to take care of something." Jazz said and then looked at the gun her Dad had in his hands "Dad, what have I told you about showing your ghost inventions when we have guest?"

"Guest," he said and looked at Tucker obviously not noticing the two girls at the table. "He's no guest. Tucker practically lives in this house."

Jazz sighed. "Mom, Dad, this is Aly and Sam. They just moved here around three weeks ago."

"Hi," Jack said going up to the two girls. "I'm Jack Fenton. We're Ghost Hunters."

"Ghost Hunters?" Aly said looking at Sam

"Okay, mom and dad. That's enough. I think you might be scaring them." Jazz told her parents trying to usher them down into the lab

"It's alright," Sam spoke. "What's that gun?"

"Sam no..." Jazz said too late and Jack proudly began to explain their new invention

"It's the Fenton DNA extractor." he began, "It extracts the DNA of ghost using a tiny needle to extract ectoplasm from them. It's a bit painful though. It sends a nasty shock into the ghost so when we extract the DNA it'll give us time to defend ourselves in case the ghost decides to get meaner."

Sam nodded and watched as they put the gun down on the table. It might come in handy...

"You could even use it on a human." Jack added "We've only made two so far."

Sam leaned casually on her hand and put her elbow next to the gun. Then while no one was looking (except for Aly who never missed a thing) she eased her hand onto the table and grabbed the gun easing it towards her and then into her lap. She picked up her god-sister's back pack purse and slipped it inside without anyone but Aly noticing. Aly gave her a look, but Sam mouthed to her that they had two and could make another one if be needed.

Just then Tucker's cell phone rang and he answered.

"Danny... You're going to be a while... Oh... See ya later then." he hung up and turned to Aly and Sam

"Danny said he might be a while and that you two could go home if you want. He said he's sorry he had to ditch us though." Tucker explained

Aly picked up her back pack. "No problem. We have some things to do anyway. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll call. Bye." with that Aly and Sam walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

The two decided to take the passage back home since they were sure Sam's parents were out. When they got to the park though they were greeted by a raging battle between Danny Phantom and another ghost with a mechanical armor.

"Would you just sit still?" asked the Ghost firing some type of gun at the ghost boy

"You know Skulker," said Danny "You've really got to come up with some new tricks. This is starting to get old."

"New tricks," Skulker grinned. "You asked for it."

Skulker shot a glowing green rope out a gun in his hand. It wrapped around Danny pinned his arms to his side.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Danny asked and tried to break through the rope but it electrocuted him and he fell to the ground. "Woah, why do I feel so weak all of a sudden."

"It drains ghost of their energy making then feel weak. It also makes you unable to fight." Skulker said and pulled out another gun. "Good- bye ghost boy." he said as the gun charged up.

"Oh no," Sam said and grabbed Aly by the arm pulling her behind a large tree where no one was. "Stay here."

Sam tapped into her crystal's power transforming her into the Black Phoenix.

Black Phoenix climbed into the tree and stood on one of the bare branches of the tree making sure it would support her weight. She cracked the whip she had stolen the night she met Danny Phantom and knocked the gun from Skulker's hand. He turned around in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked seeing her standing on the branch

"I really don't feel like explaining that." Black Phoenix said and jumped off the branch at Skulker

Skulker tried to go intangible but somehow it wasn't working and she managed to tackle him out of the sky and to the ground. Skulker kicked her off and she landed on her feet. Black Phoenix stood back. She had never really fought anyone before... No one skilled anyone. Most of the gangs and murderers she fought relied on brute strength. This might not be too different he relied on his guns and armor.

"This has nothing to do with you." Skulker said and pointed a different gun at Black Phoenix

"I'm never wrong when it comes to these things." she said dryly using the ghost's shoulders to flip behind him.

He frowned and turned around caught off guard for a split second at Black Phoenix's move, but a split second was all the time she needed for a good punch.

She got him under the chin with such force that she sent him flying backwards. He landed around ten yards away on his back. Black Phoenix went over to help Danny.

"Thanks Black Phoenix." he said to her as she started to break the rope with her hands

"You can call me Phoenix if you want." she stated

He nodded and then his eyes widened. "Watch out."

Black Phoenix turned around and saw Skulker holding up one of his guns about to shout some type of ecto- blast at her.

She laughed and turned around tearing at the rope. The blast shot at Black Phoenix's back, but she calmly continued tearing at the ropes. Just when it was about to hit, her hair spread out like a fan and produced a shield. The ecto- blast hit her hair and then disintegrated like it had hit a shield. Her hair then went back limp.

Skulker looked at her in disbelief as she finally tore the last rope.

"Thanks," he said and stood up glaring at Skulker

Skulker stood up, but didn't look like he planned on fighting.

"I'll have to come more prepared next time." he grumbled and retreated

Danny sighed. "Great now I'll have to deal with him later."

"Who was he?" Black Phoenix asked

"That's Skulker. He hunts for unique and rare things. I'm one of them." Danny replied and Black Phoenix raised and eyebrow

"What's so unique about you? You're just a ghost like him aren't you?" she asked and Danny froze

"Um... yeah, but you see... I'm stronger than your average ghost... yeah, that's it." he stuttered

Black Phoenix gave him a look that said she didn't buy it but then turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say Phantom." she said and began to stalk off but then...

"Hey Phantom." a voice called. "What havoc are you and your new girlfriend causing now?"

Black Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice to see a ghost hunter in a red jumpsuit with a gun pointed at Danny.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said and his cheeks went red

"Who's she?" Phoenix asked trying to hide a small blush that was creeping onto her cheeks

"A ghost hunter out for my hide." Danny answered and while they were momentarily distracted the hunter shot at them with the gun, releasing a very large ecto- blast.

Danny flew out of the way with Black Phoenix barely moving out of the way in time.

"Hey what's her problem?" Phoenix asked glaring at the ghost hunter

"She's a ghost hunter who likes to be called Hunter. I'm a ghost. You a teen clad in black who helped me fight a ghost and was publicized as my new partner. Since she hates me, she hates you because you're my new partner. Get the picture?" Danny explained quickly

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Look unless you're in danger of dying, I'll have to stay out of this fight. It doesn't look like she's too tough. You can take her."

"Hey," Danny said as he dodged a punch from Hunter. "You're not gonna help... Ah,"

Black Phoenix watched as Danny crashed into a tree.

"You do your thing and I'll do mine. When our paths meet and we're in immediate danger and need a hand that's when we'll give. It was our deal and unless she decides to pick a fight with me or assault me in any way, then I won't fight." she turned to walk away but the force a kick stopped her causing her to fall over. Black Phoenix caught herself on her hands and then she looked up moving her ponytail out her face to see Hunter standing on he hoover board hoovering above her.

"You mean assault you like that?" Danny asked with a smug smile at the teen on the ground

She growled and then with extraordinary speed she jumped up and sent Hunter flying with a kick in the stomach. She fell off her hover board. She grabbed it.

"If you destroy this, I'm betting she won't be able to chase us when we run. I can't be here all day." Phoenix said and Danny sighed

"Ghost proof," he said and Black Phoenix threw the board down or at least she tried to

The board shot off towards the tree and they saw that a certain hunter had jumped from the tree and onto it. "That's it, no more playing around."

Black Phoenix shook her head. She knew that voice from somewhere. It was... She was quickly snapped from her thoughts as the ghost hunter pulled out another gun. Black Phoenix watched it as her hair stiffened in defense for the attack.

"What's that?" she asked

"It's an ectoplasmic goo. It-" Danny was too late as Valerie shot the goo from the gun.

It hit Black Phoenix and she fell backwards. She tried to get up but found the glue kept her down. She glared at the ghost hunter and kept up her struggle but to no avail.

"If I can't get Ghost boy over there, you'll do." Hunter said as she pulled out another gun

Danny then knocked her out the sky and to the ground. "Only if I let you." he said and went to help Black Phoenix

Hunter stood up on her hoover board and narrowed her eyes under her mask. She was just about to shoot the gun when she was shot in the back with what looked like a silver film canister with a needle attached to it which was attached to a small thin silver piece of string. It stuck her above the shoulder and sent a powerful shock through her. It then pulled out and zoomed backwards to where ever it came from.

She turned around to look in the bush behind her but saw no one there. Hunter turned back around and almost lost her balance on he hoover board ready to attack when...

A short melody sounded and she took out her cellphone. She groaned when she saw the number.

"Dad," she looked at Danny Phantom, who was floating in front of that Goth Girl.

"We'll finish this later," she called and flew off.

"Rude much," Black Phoenix muttered dryly and Danny remembered he still had to get her out of the sticky goo.

She stood up. "Well, I guess it's save to assume I'm on her bad side, but now she's on mine and that's not a good thing for her."

"Do you know who shot that shock gun at Valerie." he asked her

"No," she said while thinking all the while of a certain dark haired girl, _'Aly,'_

"I've already wasted too much of my time here. Catch ya' later Phantom." Black Phoenix cut through the forest to get to the other side of the park and went through the passage transforming back only when she was sure she wasn't being followed.

She found Aly in the _Phoenix nest_, which now had a silver table with a whole bunch of drawers that contained a lot of parts for various gadgets. There also happened to be a half built black motorcycle in the corner of the room.

"Sam, are you okay?" Aly asked jumping up.

"You shot the Fenton DNA extractor at Hunter?" she asked ignoring her first question

"Why it was no problem at all. You're my god-sister I had to save your life." Aly said sarcastically

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, but did you?"

"Yeah, and it works. The needle got her blood." Aly said excitedly. "As soon as I told Silver Moon she went out to get parts to make a Phoenix DNA analyzer. Not to mention she's going to make her own version of the Fenton DNA extractor. Soon we'll not only be stopping gangs when they make the act, we'll also be able to keep track of their DNA and match up siblings and relatives."

"Well, whoopdy- doo." Sam muttered. "Do you know when she'll finish my bike?"

"She was working on it before I told her about the gadgets." Aly replied, "Besides you can't ride it until you turn sixteen and that's not until September of this year."

"It's not like Black Phoenix can go and get a license. It's no big deal. As long as I can ride it, I will." Sam countered

"True," Aly agreed. "I know that Hunter girl. She goes to school with us. I think she's Valerie Grey."

"Is she that girl with the long black hair and is always guarding her book bag like it's a piece of gold?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Aly nodded. "Her voice is the same, she's the same size, and the cell phone in hunter's hand was the exact same one Valerie had along with the same ring."

"You got all that and you barely saw her two seconds?" Sam asked in disbelief

"You forget," Aly said raising an eyebrow, "I'm just a little observant."

Sam laughed at the understatement. "A little, ha, you're the most observant person on earth."

"Yeah well, once she get the Phoenix DNA extractor and Phoenix Analyzer built, we'll be on a roll." Aly said as she typed something into the search on the computer

Sam shook her head. "I don't need gadgets to do what I do."

"You don't need gadget to do what you do, but it wouldn't hurt to have them to help you fight with Danny Phantom." Aly said with a smile

"I only helped him because he was in a jam." Sam countered

"And because you like the ghost kid." Aly added the smile turning into a grin

"I do not," Sam denied

"Maybe not you, but Black Phoenix does." Aly said

"Uh- huh."

"You told him he could call you Phoenix and you wouldn't even let me call you that when you first got your powers. You barely know him and you're already letting him get close to you."

Sam turned red at that point.

"Two guys and a girl with an alter- ego. This is going to be one interesting ride." Aly clicking her tongue

-.oOOo.-

Hope you like. It's not too short, but not too long. Now time for your sneak peek:

_"Hopefully they'll be too into each other to notice I'm gone." Black Phoenix muttered to herself and turned to walk away_

_"Hold it Goth Girl." both yelled_

_'Darnit,'_

_Black Phoenix turned around just as they shot their ecto- guns at her. There was no time for her to move, so she braced herself for the attack. Then she felt her feet leave the ground and the ecto- blast hit the area she had been in. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and then she looked up to see Danny Phantom's green eyes staring at her._

_"You looked like you could use some help." he said_

_"From your enemies." she added_

_"Hey," Phantom said, "The day you decided you wouldn't mind partnering up with me sometimes, was the day my enemies became yours as well."_

_"Unfortunately... and I've already got enough on my hands." she muttered..._

I hope you liked it.


	7. A Hunter's New Prey Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter, with no spaces.**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter seven of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**A Hunter's New Prey Part II**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she tossed and turned in bed trying to find a good position to sleep. It was 1 o'clock a.m. on a Sunday morning an she had not slept a wink. She sat up and looked out the window and she felt the power of the crystal that kept her alive surge through her slightly. She groaned and got out of her bed.

Now she knew why she couldn't sleep. Someone was about to die a death they didn't deserve by the hands of another and she had to go stop it. Her crystal glowed slightly and she let the power take over letting. She went out into the balcony and then jumped to the ground. Letting her crystal take her where they were supposed to go, she soon found herself in the shady part of Amity Park.

"With a town this small I wouldn't think they would have a shady side." Black Phoenix said as she walked the streets.

It wasn't as bad as her old city, but it was still bad. She jumped on a building and looked down into an alley way to see what was going on. There was a girl around her age surrounded by three men who she thought were in their late thirties or early forties. She could smell the alcohol even from where she was. Black Phoenix growled. She dealt with this all the time.

One advanced on the blond and grabbed her arm. At this point Black Phoenix decided to intervene.

"Hey sickos," she called out stepping out the into the moonlight on the roof

The men look up and one laughed. "Looks like another chick wants to play.

"Oh I want to play alright," she said with a sadistic smirk. "Now let the girl go." she demanded

The men laughed. "Who are you to tell us that?" they asked

Black Phoenix rolled her eyes. It was the same thing they always asked. She smirked sadistically again. "Your worst Nightmare."

Black Phoenix jumped down landing as graceful as a cat before the men and the blond haired girl in one of their grasp. She was unaware of anyone else watching her. Black Phoenix watched as he pulled out a gun. She moved so fast no one saw what she did, but the next thing they knew she had the gun in her hands. She threw it behind her and it slid about three feet away from them.

"I never did like guns." she muttered and grabbed the man who held onto the girl and brought a swift punch to his jaw.

His grip on the girl loosened and she grabbed the girl, jumped back onto the building and set her down on the roof. She looked a bit unnerved, but other than that she was fine.

"Stay here." she commanded and jumped back down to fight the men.

She knocked two out with ease, but one just wouldn't back down. She kicked him again and when he tried to grab her she slipped out of the way again. When it came to fighting. It was good to have strength and skill, but it was also good to know how not to get hit and slip past the hit.

"Would you sit still Goth Girl so I can seriously punish you." he asked and Black Phoenix growled

"You bastard," she said in a dangerously soft tone kicking him with one leg, "People like you deserve to die." she kicked him with the opposite leg. "Preying on teen girls because they're small and seem helpless. Well guess what," she kicked again. "I'm no helpless girl. I'm more help to myself than you could ever imagine and even more help to others whom you prey on and kill unjustly." she kicked him again and he fell down

"By the way," she said grabbing him by the hair. "My name's Black Phoenix." she threw him down and jumped back up to the blond haired girl

"You okay?" she asked

The girl nodded and looked at Black Phoenix. Black Phoenix rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl jumping down and setting her down on the sidewalk.

"Run straight home." Black Phoenix instructed and then added. "Don't stop until you get home okay."

The girl nodded and took off. Black Phoenix sighed and got ready to go home when a voice stopped her.

"Stop right there Goth Girl."

Black Phoenix turned around to see the ghost named Skulker behind her. "What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes

"You're unique, different and one of a kind. I want to put you in my collection." he told her and shot some sort of ecto- ray at her

She jumped out the way. "You know something?" she asked, "I'm not a ghost. So go find someone else."

"It doesn't matter. Either way you'll be a perfect addition to my collection."

He shot some other gun at her and some kind of black wires came out from it and hot at her. She jumped and then looked back at Skulker.

"Okay," Black Phoenix whispered. "I have no time for any of this. I still haven't started my homework and need to be rested to do it tomorrow."

"Too bad, said Skulker flying up to her."

_'Oh crap,'_ was Black Phoenix's thoughts before she was running away from or more like jumping from roof to roof away from Skulker. Just as she was about to jump off an apartment building one of the wires caught Black Phoenix by the ankles making her fall backwards.

"Dammit," she swore breaking free of the wires now doing what she should have done in the first place.

If you want a fight, then fine." Black Phoenix said and her hair grew out and then shot at Skulker.

It didn't tie him up like she had planned, but it did manage to knock the gun out his hand. Her hair retreated and then it shot needles out of Skulker's right arm which he used to control his armor. It sparked.

"Oh no," he said as he tried to fix it and then it fried. "No I can't control my armor..." his jet came out and he flew into the sky wildly.

She looked at the ghost in the sky amused as it flew wildly into the distance. She turned around with an amused smile.

"Well," Black Phoenix said to herself. "Time to get going. Pity that I had to waste my time trying to get away from some dumb ghost though.

She raised prepared to jump to the next rooftop.

"Not so fast Goth Girl."

Black Phoenix turned around with a look of annoyance on her face at not only not being called by her real name, but also being held up again.

"What do you want Hunter, or should I say Valerie Grey?" she asked

"How... Ooo that dumb ghost kid told you that didn't he?" she accused

Black Phoenix. "Who are you to be calling Phantom a _kid_ and you're nothing but a kid yourself?"

"At least he's a ghost, but you're a human under there somewhere too and could easily try and take me out."

Black Phoenix sneered. "If I were trying to take you out, trust me, you might be a ghost floating around here just like the other ghost you see and FYI. A friend of mine figured out who you were and told me not Phantom."

"Well, either way you're making havoc with that dumb ghost kid and I'm gonna have to take you out with him." the gun in her hand hummed to life and shot out a pink blast at the _nocturnal_ teen.

Black Phoenix jumped out of the way and jumped to the ground taking off down the sidewalk. Her stamina had really improved since she got her powers and she was sure she could run for a few miles if it be needed. It was too bad she couldn't fly though. Aly even thought it was weird that her name was Black _Phoenix_ (which was the name of a mythical bird) and she couldn't fly...

By now Black Phoenix had gotten back into the middle class section of the city which was the part Danny lived in. She groaned. She thought she would have lost that dumb ghost hunter by now. She jumped onto one of the roofs of the houses and then jumped back down as soon as Valerie was about to pass by. She kicked the girl on the side of her helmet and she fell backward, but unfortunately not off her hover board.

Black Phoenix groaned. This was a waste of her time. "Could this get any worse?" she asked herself...

And then it did.

"You thought you had gotten rid of me, didn't you?"

Skulker was back.

"Oh shit," Black Phoenix jumped again. No more running. She had to take these two out, even if it was just long enough to get home.

She turned in her jump and pushed herself backward into the ghost while at the same time kicking Valerie in the stomach to knock her back. Skulker fell out of the air and she took this opportunity to lift him up and throw him into someones car.

"I hope they have insurance," she said in a monotone

She then turned to Valerie who had taken out another gun and out of it came a glowing green net that caught her. Black Phoenix used her steel like hair and let it shoot out again making the net tear.

"You have gadgets that catch ghost. I'm no ghost." she stated and then as she said she was caught in her slightly toned stomach with an ecto- ray.

She went flying backwards and noticed she was right next to the Fenton's house. She ignored this and then jumped to her feet just as Skulker came charging at her head first. Black Phoenix held her hands out and caught him. Then she swung him around and let go. She knew he wasn't down though.

"Two hunters in one night and both want my hide. That's perfect." she said sarcastically

Valerie then grabbed her around her waist on her hover board.

"Let's see who you are," she said reaching for Black Phoenix's mask

Black Phoenix growled and elbowed her hard in the stomach making the ghost hunter let go of her.

"In your nightmares Hunter," she yelled as she landed on her feet.

At that moment Valerie seemed to notice that Skulker was there and she narrowed her eyes. She pointed her gun at Skulker and Skulker looked up prepared to defend himself.

"Hopefully they'll be too into each other to notice I'm gone." Black Phoenix muttered to herself and turned to walk away

"Hold it Goth girl." both yelled

_'Darnit,'_

Black Phoenix turned around just as they shot their ecto guns at her. There was no time for her to move, so she braced herself for the attack. Then she felt her feet leave the ground and the ecto blast hit the area she had been in. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and then she looked up to see Danny Phantom's green eyes staring at her.

"You looked like you could use some help." he said

"From your enemies." she added

"Hey," Phantom said, "The day you decided you wouldn't mind partnering up with me sometimes, was the day my enemies became yours as well."

"Unfortunately... and I've already got enough on my hands." she muttered, "You take Skulker and I'll take Hunter. Drop me."

Danny nodded and dropped the girl right in front of Valerie. Valerie's fist then balled up and a pink aura appeared around them. She swung her fist at Black Phoenix.

"Move it Goth Girl. I have no time for you. I've gotta' catch that ghost kid." she said swinging her fist and missing again

"Hun' if you cant catch me and I have no real super powers then there's no way in hell you could catch Phantom." Black Phoenix replied and then swung her fist for the insult that Valerie had thrown at her.

It became covered in a black aura and it sent Valerie flying.

"Wow," Black Phoenix said inspecting her fist. "New power... actually my first power other that reflexes like a cat."

Valerie then looked at a watch on her wrist and growled. "Four o'clock!" she cried "My dad wakes up around this time. If he finds me gone, I'll be ground for the rest of my life."

She then took off into the air in retreat. Black Phoenix turned around to see Danny with that thermos device again sucking up Skulker. She got ready to leave.

"You okay?" Danny asked and Black Phoenix merely nodded

Danny looked at her hesitantly and then spoke again. "Can I ask you one thing before you go though?"

"You just did." was her blunt reply

"How can you fight ghost and you have no gadgets or weapons to do so? No living human I know can even touch a ghost unless the ghost allows it." Danny explained ignoring her comment and Black Phoenix shrugged

"Maybe it's because technically I'm not really alive like your average living human." and with that Black Phoenix began to walk away while Danny turned to go to his home not knowing if the mysterious teen girl would ever just loosen up a bit and tell him something about her that didn't sound like a riddle

-.oOOo.-

Now here's your sneak peak of the next chapter:

_"Re- applying make- up?" a voice asked and Sam quickly closed the mirror like gadget to see Danny Fenton standing in front of the her._

_"Oh..." she said, as her her eyes looked around wildly hoping he hadn't noticed what she had really been doing. "Hi Danny," she finally replied with a sheepish grin._

_"Hey," he said sitting in a swing next to her. "You skip too?"_

_Sam nodded._

_"Funny," Danny said with a small laugh_

_"What?" Sam asked_

_"I never saw you as the type to skip school." he explained and Sam raised an eyebrow_

_"It's obvious to see you didn't know me before I moved here." she said with a laugh. "Aly and I were the queens of skipping and we did it not caring if we got detention or not. Most times though we skipped and came back without anyone noticing we were missing and if they did notice they could never prove that we had actually left school."_

_"Seems as though you had a wild streak back home," he said with another laugh_

Okay, that's it. R&R.


	8. The Angels of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Oh and one more announcement. My mother is possibly going to have my baby brother today, which I'm the reason I'm updating early. She's having a lot of contractions. Their about ten to fifteen minutes apart. Once they get to about six though we're headed to the hospital.**

With that said here is chapter eight of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Angels of Death**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam worked on her Algebra homework with Aly in the Phoenix Nest. She closed her textbook, after finishing knowing that she would have to go out tonight. She was getting a feeling from her crystal, but it wasn't strong enough like when it was happening at the moment. She stood up and went over to where Silver Moon was working on her version of the Fenton DNA extractor and had the finished Phoenix DNA analyzer next to her.

"What's the difference in the Fenton DNA extractor and the Phoenix one? Other than the fact that it's black..." she asked

"It's completely the same except for the fact that the Phoenix version doesn't give a shock. Heck, you can't even feel the needle. It doesn't even make a sound. You could use this on someone in broad daylight and they wouldn't notice it." Silver Moon explained without looking up from the analyzer.

"That's sweet." she said picking up the analyzer which looked like a compact mirror. She opened it up to see a space to slide in a small black stick. It was like a person checking their blood sugar level. When you put in the stick, the black screen (where a mirror would be if it were a compact mirror) showed up and green figures showed up. Silver Moon made so that anyone who got to the eighth grade at least could read it.

"That's the portable one," Silver Moon stated and nodded her head behind her. "The other one is inside the computer and it can store an unlimited amount of DNA data."

Sam turned to looked at the large computer on the left wall of the room. If Tucker could see this he would have screamed like a girl and ran over to look at it. She shook her head at the thought of that.

"Ran into Phantom lately?" Aly asked also closing her book.

Sam sighed. "No," she admitted

"Hey Sam, you said Phantom has a ghost sense?" Aly asked again

"Yeah, he shivers and then this blue mist comes out of his mouth." Sam raised an eyebrow an frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Aly said quickly turning around, but not before Sam caught the _I- know- something- you-don't_ smile on her face.

Sam shrugged it off and turned back to Silver Moon.

"So when will it be done?" she asked

"If I'm lucky, I'll be done in the next hour so you can take it with you and get some DNA with it so I can test the analyzer... or you can with the portable." she shrugged

I nodded as I took the analyzer and then I later I took the gun with me. _'I really hope this works.' _I thought as I jumped out my window._ 'If it doesn't Silver Moon will rant on and on about not understanding how it couldn't work.'_

-.oOOo.-

Sam walked the halls of school to her class. She was tired as all get out. It was her typical night, but this time she had had no sleep at all. Her crystal was keeping her awake all night. There was nothing else going on. She went out to check three times and she still couldn't shake the feeling, but she had to admit it felt different. It wasn't a nagging feeling like _'come on you've got to stop someone from suffering your fate,'_. It was more like a warning telling her to be on alert and today she felt as though someone were watching her.

During fifth period gym that day Sam groaned. She couldn't concentrate or focus on anything. Her crystal was still nagging her about something and she couldn't put her finger on it. Sam decided she would skip gym, not wanting to risk getting knocked out because of how unfocused she was. She walked outside and took a deep breath trying to figure out where to go for a while.

She decided the park would be the best place to sit and think. The swings would be nice.

She found the swings and sat down opening her backpack while taking out the Portable Phoenix DNA analyzer. It had worked when she tested it the previous night and now the DNA reading of one of the murderers she had fought last night was permanently in the database, although she could get rid of it if she wanted. It stored up to One hundred DNAs and it might come in handy one day.

Silver Moon had been thrilled when she found out the Phoenix DNA extractor and analyzer had worked and was now working on make two more of each for herself and Aly. She sighed as the crystal began to nag at her again.

"Re- applying make- up?" a voice asked and Sam quickly closed the mirror like gadget to see Danny Fenton standing in front of the her.

"Oh..." she said, as her her eyes looked around wildly hoping he hadn't noticed what she had really been doing. "Hi Danny," she finally replied with a sheepish grin.

"Hey," he said sitting in a swing next to her. "You skip too?"

Sam nodded.

"Funny," Danny said with a small laugh

"What?" Sam asked

"I never saw you as the type to skip school." he explained and Sam raised an eyebrow

"It's obvious to see you didn't know me before I moved here." she said with a laugh. "Aly and I were the queens of skipping and we did it not caring if we got detention or not. Most times though we skipped and came back without anyone noticing we were missing and if they did notice they could never prove that we had actually left school."

"Seems as though you had a wild streak back home," he said with another laugh

"I guess," she said while thinking to herself, _'If I hadn't died I wouldn't even have gained that wild streak. The only reason I skipped was because in that sin city people murdered in broad daylight and I had to leave school most times to stop it.'_

"So why are you here?" Sam asked realizing Danny had to have skipped also

"I have a lot on my mind and I couldn't focus well. It's really stressful." he sighed

"I would pay big money just to trade problems with you. Yours would be light compared to mine." she muttered not intending for Danny to hear her but he did

"Trust me, you don't want to," he muttered and Sam looked up with a sigh

"I met your parents this weekend. They're ghost hunters?" she asked

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I hope they didn't scare you. They can be a bit obsessed sometimes."

"Actually," she shrugged. "I thought it was pretty cool. They like what they do and I think if you're happy with yourself it doesn't matter what other people think."

" Aly told me you would say something like that. Anyway, I'm glad you left when you did. My parents just about turned the house upside down looking for their new invention." Danny sighed

"The Fenton DNA extractor?" she asked

"They showed you?" he asked

She nodded tying not to feel too guilty about taking it or the fact that Silver Moon made the Phoenix version of it, but it wasn't like she wanted to sell it.

"Did they find it?" she asked already knowing the answer to that

"No," Danny replied with a shrug. "Although they don't know how it could have just disappeared like that."

"Maybe Aly could figure it out knowing her," she suggested to him since he seemed a bit bewildered himself

"Nah," he said. "I don't think she could figure out where it went no matter how... _observant_ she is. How is she so observant anyway?"

Sam laughed. "I can't honestly say I know. She's just like that. Aly knows and notices some things about me that I don't even know or notice myself." she said. "She can even find out your most well kept secret no matter how good you hide it if she's around you long enough."

Danny visibly tensed up. "How long is long enough?"

"Aly can have a person completely figured out in a week's time if given the chance and she'll know you better that you know yourself, but she doesn't like to gossip and tell other people's business. Just because she notices it doesn't mean she thinks everyone else should too. If you ever needed to tell someone something without the fear of everyone finding out, she's the girl to go to."

Danny relaxed and Sam raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen I should get back to school or Mr. Lancer will notice I'm gone. I don't need him to be more upset with me than he already is. Later Sam," Danny said quickly rushing off obviously a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

_'As cute and nice as I think he is, his random disappearing acts and running of like he's always in a hurry is very irritating.' _Sam thought _'But I get the feeling he's into something dangerous that he cant get out of. I'll have to watch him later.'_

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she took a walk in the park. The sun was setting and the pink and orange of the sky gave a soft glow on her skin. She was still frustrated at the fact that she couldn't figure out what her crystal was trying to tell her.

Sam sighed again in exasperation turning to head back home so she could at least attempt to focus on her homework. She was then surrounded by five figure in black cloaks with the hoods masking their faces.

"Samantha Manson." one asked in a creepy tone that would have a normal person wetting their pants

"Who wants to know?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Relax young child. We know you are the Black Phoenix." another said

"Who are you?" Sam demanded

"We are the_ Angels of Death_."

"Angels of Death," she had hear that somewhere. She gasped. "You're the ones that woman was talking about. What are you here for? To kill me again and claim my soul because you didn't get me last time."

One of them sighed and shook their head. "No, it's nothing like that. I guess Alesia was in such a hurry to help you come back she didn't explain that we would be paying you a visit."

"Alesia?"

"The woman who helped to bring you back." one of the female voices said

"So why are you here?" Sam asked

"We Angels of Death not only claim dead souls, but we also watch over souls that have been returned or saved from death and live again."

"So what are you warning me of?" Sam asked impatiently

"You aren't the one who has been brought from death. There are many like Alesia who save people from their death. There is even one in the form of a cat who saves people from death and gives them the characteristics of a cat, but it only does that every hundred years or so."

"What about the people like me who have been brought back from death?" she asked

"That's what we came to warn you of. There's only been one other person awakened by Alesia and that's Celosia. She, like you, died an unfair death and was given a second chance, but unlike you she used her powers to get revenge and fortune. She's after you now."

Sam decided to turn into Black Phoenix at that point so no one she knew would see her and get suspicious.

"Why would she be after me?"

"She's sees your potential. Do you know how powerful you can become? How you could easily take the world if you wanted? She wants you to be her student and let her teach you."

"Something is telling me that's not a good thing." Black Phoenix replied

"It's not. She's evil and has done horrible things to get her way. She likes to see someones pain and suffering. It's like entertainment to her." another Angel of Death said

"Okay, so I'll just tell her no. Problem solved, right?"

"It's not that simple. She _always wants_her way and _most times _gets her way. If she doesn't she'll make you pay with your life."

"So what?" Black Phoenix asked. "She'll try to kill me. I'll die."

"No, we mean you'll pay with you life. She'll make everything around you fall apart. Celosia will hurt your friends, family, or anyone else close to you. She'll make you so miserable you'll want to die and then she'll force you to live."

Black Phoenix let out a small gasp. What the Angel of Death had just described was much worse than death. She wouldn't blame anyone who wanted to commit suicide because they had to live that way.

"Well, I won't let her. If she comes after me, she's in for one big disappointment." Black Phoenix declared

"I wouldn't count on it. Better men than you have tried to oppose her only to crumble beneath her wrath. The only pro to this is she doesn't know who you are. Keep your identity so secret that not even you know who you are when you aren't The Black Phoenix. Trust no one other than you friend Aly and Silver Moon. No one can help you. You're on your own." one explained"

"She will send her servants after you." one declared

"Be on full alert." another commanded

"We wish you well. We'll be watching you." with that the Angels of Death disappeared and left a bewildered Black Phoenix standing there.

"Looks like I have more to worry about now than preventing tragic deaths. Just when I thought my ship full of stress and worries more is piled on." she sighed transforming back to her normal self and continuing her way back home. "At least now I know why my crystal is bothering me."

-.oOOo.-

More things to worry about. My goodness and now she thinks Danny's into something that might be dangerous to him. Hmm... The next chapter will be good. I say we've got about seen more chapters after this. Here's your sneak peak:

_"How dare you even imply something like?" Paulina asked in disbelief_

_"The same way I dare to say you're a shallow dumb girl who wouldn't know when someone dissed her if it knocked her upside the head." Aly shot back_

_"Listen, Manson," Dash started_

_"I'm Sam's god-sister not cousin. My last name's McLain..."_

_"Whatever, but at your old school you may have ruled but this school works much differently. We tried to give you a spot and if you apologize it's still open, but you've got trouble coming at you if you don't." he yelled trying to intimidate Aly_

_Aly rolled her eyes not even phased by it. "You fly is open." she said casually and Dash immediately looked down to fix it. She sighed. "Just as I thought. You're as dumb as every other untalented, going nowhere, ooze for brains jock."_

_At that point not only did the A-list gasp, so did the bystanders watching as they broke into whispers. Sam went up to Aly and tugged on her arm._

_"Let's get to class and finish that homework you didn't finish last night." she lied whit a nervous laugh. "We still have ten minutes."_

_"That's it McLain. I'm going to pound you flatter than a pancake," Dash declared punching the palm of his hand as he got ready to pound on her, girl or not._

I hoped you liked this and don't worry I'll have the next chapter posted soon.


	9. Night School PartI

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about four months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher. Gearhead

With that said here is chapter nine of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Night School Part I**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam and Aly sighed as they laid on the floor of the Phoenix Nest. The past two weeks had come and go. Ever since the Angels of Death coming to warn her, Silver Moon thought that Sam should only go out as The Black Phoenix when it was called for and that she shouldn't go out trying to find Danny Phantom. Sam though was quick to snap at her though and say it was their idea for her to go out and search for the ghost boy in the first place.

She sighed again and her now mid- back length hair covered her face. It was hard to explain why it had suddenly had begun to grow, but Silver Moon thought it had something to do with the fact the her phoenix side was trying to get out because she wasn't using it as often. Thus she concluded her hair growing out was as close to transforming as she would get if she wasn't going to do it herself.

She would have cut it, but there was one problem with that... Her hair had the strength of steel even when she wasn't The Black Phoenix. They had tried everything, from using a knife, then an ax to a chainsaw (She wasn't lying either. They had laid her down in the Phoenix Nest and spread out her hair trying to cut it and even that wouldn't work.). They had even tried to burn it and even that didn't work. The only thing that had done was manage to give Silver Moon a big burn on her hand. So they had now given up on trying to cut it.

It look weird on her now though because now her clothes didn't seem to look right with her long hair. Aly had even made her take out the weird ponytail she always wore and wear it down and at school... let's just say that it didn't go unnoticed that she had hair all the way down to her back when two weeks ago it was right above her shoulder, so they had just told everyone that it was genetics.

She looked at her reflection in the silver desk with draws the Silver Moon was working on and frowned in dissatisfaction with her appearance. Her natural blond hair was showing at the roots and she had no dye to re- do it with at the moment. It wasn't true that she didn't care anything about her looks. She did care, but she didn't care what other people thought about it. If they didn't like the way she dressed, it was their problem, but the problem was at the moment she hated the way she looked.

"I need a new goth look to go with my hair," she muttered to herself and then slapped a hand over her mouth immediately regretting it when Aly gasped having heard her.

"Yes," she squealed in delight "I've been trying to get you to change you look since forever and now that your hair has grown you admit that you don't look right. Like I always say, you may look nice in the outfit, but you look wrong if your hair doesn't go with it."

"No Aly," Sam protested

"Yes Sam, and we could call Danny and Tucker." Aly suggested

"Do you really think the boys want to go shopping?" Sam asked sarcastically

Aly frowned. "You've got a point. Okay we'll surprise them and everyone else in school with you new look at school tomorrow." she clapped her hands in excitement

"Why would the school care about what a goth freak like me looks like?" Sam asked rolling her eyes

"If you noticed Paulina doesn't rule the school anymore, it's me and I'm going to make sure all eyes are on you tomorrow. Besides, you're no freak. If the school just got to know you a bit and I mean_ really _got to know you, they would see how cool and I mean _really see _how cool you are." Aly said with a smile and Sam caught the emphasises she put on her words meaning if people knew she was The Black Phoenix.

"I don't care about that," Sam said firmly

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You said you need a new goth look and we're going to go find you one." Aly declared. "Where's your allowance?"

Sam looked at Aly blankly.

"What? You didn't expect me to use mine. I'm just going to help you shop." Aly replied

"Come on then," Sam sighed taking money out her pocket. "Let's just get this over with."

-.oOOo.-

Sam walked through the hallways of Casper High trying to make her way to her locker. She moved a few of the loose strands that hung in her face and sighed. As much as she hated the makeover she had to admit Aly did a good job.

Sam wore a dark purple belly-shower tank top and over that was a black flare long sleeved top that also flared at the waist. There was a plain black jean skirt that stop at the knee with a silver button clasp in the shape of a Phoenix and instead of purple stocking there were black fishnet stockings and her black combat boots.

All accessories included silver and black bracelets on both arms and silver rings on her three middle fingers on her right hand that spelled her name. On her left hand there was a black leather glove (Fake leather of course. The only time she wore real leather was when she was The Black Phoenix) and to add to holes (one in each ear) she already had in her ears that had silver earrings in the shape of a phoenix her god- sister tricked her into getting the top of both her ears pierced so they now also had a silver phoenix earring in them. Aly had told her the holes in her ear had closed since Sam never wore earrings and she told the woman to pierce the top of her ear. She also wore her black choker with her black crystal attached to it enabling her to turn into The Black Phoenix.

Her hair was in a low ponytail like when she was The Black Phoenix and was in waves, with a few loose strands dangling in her face. Her makeup was still the same though except for the fact that she had black nail polish on.

Sam shook her head thinking about how Aly said she was going to make her look like The Black Phoenix yet not like her at all and Sam had to admit if she had a mask and put on black jeans instead of a skirt then there would have been a very close resemblance. A smart person would put two and two together and figure it out in two minutes.

Sam stopped at her locker and saw Danny at his locker across from her. Sam walked over to him after grabbing her books for her first class.

"Hey Danny," she said leaning against the locker

"Hey Sam," he said recognizing her voice before he looked at her and his jaw dropped. "I think," he added

She laughed. "I don't look that different you doofus. It's me."

Danny shook himself out of his stare and his cheeks turned red. Sam kicked up an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," Danny shook his head again. "You just look familiar that's all."

"Well no duh, you see me everyday." Sam stated dryly

"No I mean you remind me of someone else I know, but I can't put a name on it." Danny muttered with a shrug. "Oh well,"

"Hey guys," Tucker said approaching them and then stopped "Where's Aly?"

"Aly," Sam said finally realizing that Aly wasn't with her. Her eyes widened. "Oh no, Aly."

Sam took off down the hallway in a walk so fast she as nearly running. If her instinct was right, Aly had found trouble. Danny and Tucker walked behind her. She turned the corner and saw everyone in the hallway had stopped and was staring at something. She sighed.

Aly was into it with Paulina, Dash and the rest of the people on the A- list. It had to be a group of about twelve she was standing up against. Even though the girl was at least 5' 6" Dash still towered over her. Even worse was if they got into a fight there was no way possible Aly could hold on her own against them. On her own that is... but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"How dare you even imply something like?" Paulina asked in disbelief

"The same way I dare to say you're a shallow dumb girl who wouldn't know when someone dissed her if it knocked her upside the head." Aly shot back

"Listen, Manson," Dash started

"I'm Sam's god-sister not cousin. My last name's McLain..."

"Whatever, but at your old school you may have ruled but this school works much differently. We tried to give you a spot and if you apologize it's still open, but you've got trouble coming at you if you don't." he yelled trying to intimidate Aly

Aly rolled her eyes not even phased by it. "You fly is open." she said casually and Dash immediately looked down to fix it. She sighed. "Just as I thought. You're as dumb as every other untalented, going nowhere, ooze for brains jock."

At that point not only did the A-list gasp, so did the bystanders watching as they broke into whispers. Sam went up to Aly and tugged on her arm.

"Let's get to class and finish that homework you didn't finish last night." she lied whit a nervous laugh. "We still have ten minutes."

"That's it McLain. I'm going to pound you flatter than a pancake," Dash declared punching the palm of his hand as he got ready to pound on her, girl or not.

Dash fist suddenly flew at Aly's face who stood there not even blinking her eyes. Then just as Dash's fist was about to make contact a hand caught the fist. There were more surprised gasp as all eyes were now on Sam who had caught the fist with no problem.

"Back off of my god- sister Baxter," she growled and Aly grinned when Black Phoenix's personality took over

"Or what?" Dash asked

"You don't want to find out." Sam glared

"Move it Manson so I can pound your god- sister." Dash said not seeing the flash of anger in her eyes

Dash grabbed Aly and Aly kneed him in the stomach in retaliation. It was then that the rest of the jocks went after the two girls and all hell broke loose with fist flying from this way and that.

"This isn't good," Tucker said. "You have to help them Danny."

"I know." he sighed

Danny joined in without hesitation after realizing that this might turn ugly for the two girls in the middle of it and Tucker sat off to the side making sure to tape it with his PDA. Paulina and the other girls on the A- list stood off to the side not wanting anything to do with it for fear of breaking a nail or ruining their make- up or hair.

"Little House on the Prairie! What in blazes is going on here?" came the voice of Mr. Lancer

Aly got off of Dash who's whole face was swollen and Sam and Danny stood in the middle of about six of the jocks she and he had knocked out. The two actually made a pretty good team, Sam realized, and she couldn't fight with anyone really... except maybe when she was the Black Phoenix and she helped out Danny Phantom those couple of times a few weeks ago.

She was snapped out her thoughts by Paulina's voice.

"They came and attacked us." she said and Aly immediately protested

"You shallow little she- devil from hell." she snapped. "You came up and confronted me then your boyfriend tried to punch me."

"Tried?" asked Mr. Lancer

"Well Sam blocked it, but then Dash grabbed Aly and Aly kneed him in the stomach and the jocks started to go help Dash so Aly and Sam wouldn't kick the shit out of him. Then Danny jumped in and teamed up with Sam and all but tried to kill them. Man it was good especially when Aly knocked two guys out and beat Dash's face to a pulp and when Sam grabbed one jock and banged him against the lockers while Danny knocked him out. Man for a girl she sure is strong and-"

"TUCKER!" Sam, Danny and Aly warned with a glare but it was too late. He already done the damage leaving out the part where Dash threw Aly into a door and the part where a jock grabbed Sam's hair and threw her down to the floor (although no damage was done) and also leaving out the part where one guy almost broke Danny's ribs with a kick in the chest.

"It wasn't like that," Aly argued

"Yeah, we did do those things, but only in retaliation to what they did. If they had just backed off we would have gone on about our own business." Sam protested

"From what Mr. Foley has said though it sounded like you all made the first assault." Mr. Lancer said and Aly's jaw dropped

"That's bull-crap," Sam and Aly denied

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Ms. McLain I would like to see you three in my office. I will also be calling your parents. Now everyone else to their class and will someone help them to the nurses office?" Lancer said nodding his head in the direction of the four knocked out jocks and the other badly injured.

Sam, Aly, and Danny all followed Mr. Lancer to his office where they were then told to sit outside the office while he called their parents.

"Man," Aly whined. "This sucks."

"I know." Danny grumbled. "I am in so much trouble when my parents find out."

"Well one good thing has come out of this," Sam said with a smirk that Danny swore he had seen before somewhere else

"What?" Danny asked with a small smile

"The whole school is going to be scared of us now and that's including the A- list. We won't be bothered for a while." she replied grinning at the two who were waiting for their fate, like her, from the vice principal of the school.

That made the two grin like maniacs.

"I told you I was going to rule this school." Aly said triumphantly

-.oOOo.-

"One and a halfmonths," Aly yelled when the three were outside walking from school. "That's not fair. We were just defending ourselves and Danny was trying to get us out the fight but got dragged in."

Sam, Danny, and Aly stood outside of school about to leave. When their parents arrived at school Mr. Lancer told the edited story of the fight and the parents were mad at them for a moment and all three knew that being ground was inevitable, especially when they were suspended from school for two whole months, but then Danny's sister came to the rescue.

Jazz put in all the missing details for them and the anger lifted from the two sets of parents after hearing the real story. For once Danny was glad that Jazz had but in, but that didn't mean they weren't suspended and they did get a lecture but it was nothing Aly hadn't heard. She was always getting one lecture or another and could tell you exactly which one you were going to get when needed.

"I know." Sam moaned. "And those jerks only go a weeks detention."

"That sucks." Danny muttered

"And it's going to be on my permanent record forever." Aly moaned

"You mean nothing has gone on it with your wild streak back home?" Danny asked

"Who told you about that?" Aly asked and then looked at Sam who nodded. "Oh well yeah, but most of it is temporary."

"Okay so somehow all of us got out of being grounded, so what do we do for the nextone and a halfmonths with no school." Danny asked

"We treat it like summer vacation... except it'll be more like another winter vacation along with a bit of spring." Aly suggested as they began to walk away from school and then Danny stopped and he began look around.

Aly smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Leave something in school?" she asked

"Uh... yeah. I'll be right back." he said and ran back into the school

"Does he always have to run off like that?" Sam asked frowning. "He does that at least once every day."

"Hm..." Aly pondered. "I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

"Yeah I guess... Wait a minute. You're usually more into things like this. Why is it you're suddenly not nagging him about the weird things he does sometimes?" Sam asked

Aly shrugged and then Sam gasped. "You know why he's running off like that don't you?

Aly just smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What is it?" Sam asked

"We all have our secrets Sam." Aly replied. "Trust me you'll eventually find out. There's no way you can't find out about him and vise verse..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me you'll-" Aly was cut off when the temperature dropped drastically

"Well, well, well what do we have hear. Two girls skipping school."

Aly and Sam froze and slowly turned around. There was a tall thin female ghost with her blue hair wrapped up in a tight bun with glasses down on her nose. She wore a gray business skirt and jacket with a white blouse with Gray high heal shoes. She had a ruler in her had and was looking down at the two.

"No we aren't skipping." Aly replied

"Then why aren't you in school?" she demanded with all the force of a strict teacher

"We were suspended." Sam replied hesitantly hoping it would get the ghost off their back

How wrong she was because the ghost eyes flared and she glowered at them. Sam and Aly took a step back.

"So I guess you're those children who like to cause trouble and give teachers hell." she roared

"No, you've got it wrong." Aly said and then frowned. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Principal Palprin Palprin and I don't like trouble making students. You've just been sentenced to detention." she said and the ruler got bigger and longer

Sam and Aly screamed and then a white and black blur shot past them and into Principal Palprin. The blur took Principal Palprin around the corner and unable to resist the urge of curiosity Sam and Aly followed. Sam gasped.

"Danny Phantom," she said

"This is the first time you've seen him as Sam, isn't it." Aly asked and Sam nodded

Principal Palprin used her ruler to try to hit Danny on the head but Danny moved away.

Danny sighed. "You know something, it's teachers like you that make school a living hell."

"For that smart remark Mr. Phantom, you get a detention." Principal Palrin screeched and a glowing green shackles appeared in her haind.

She threw them at Danny and they began to open and close like jaws. They charged at him.

"Oh crud," he muttered and then turned and flew away from the shackles.

Sam and Aly watched the battle from afar and winced every time Danny took a bad hit. Then Sam frowned.

"Hey, there's the _hero_ Danny, but where's_ our _Danny?" she asked

Aly shrugged although Sam had a feeling the girl knew more than she was letting on. She had no time to ponder this however because the bell signaling the end of class rang. Principal Palprin stopped as she noticed students coming out of the school.

"Lunch time..." she said. "I can't get on them for goofing off now. I'll come back later." Principal Palprin disappeared and Danny Phantom went invisible and flew away

Sam and Aly ran back to the front of the school just as Danny came out.

"Hey where were you?" Sam asked

Danny tensed up and frantically racked his brain for a good excuse. "Um... I had to clean up my locker because everything fell out."

Sam gave him a pointed look.

"What?" he asked defensively

"There's something you're not telling us." she stated bluntly

Danny winced.

"I'm not going to pry you though. We all have our secrets. I'll eventually find out though." Sam admitted

Danny looked at her wierdly for a moment as a feeling of deja' vu came over him.

_'Now where have I heard that before?' _he thought to himself

"What?" Sam asked noticing how he was staring at her

"Huh," Danny asked snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing."

"Well, I guess we'll head home for now Danny." Sam said dismissing his absent staring. "See you later,"

-.oOOo.-

Later that night the Aly, Sam, and Silver Moon sat in the Phoenix Nest as always while doing homework or at least trying to anyway...

"Come on Aly please. What did you find out about Danny?" Sam asked knowing the girl knew something she didn't

"It's nothing Sam. I told you you're bound to find out soon. Don't worry about it, besides it's not like you can say anything. You're hiding something too so you know how it is to have a secret you want no one to know about ao lay off his case." Aly snapped

"Well at least tell me if whatever he's doing is dangerous or not."

"It's dangerous," Aly said and then added. "Very dangerous, but not in the way you think. He knows what to do to protect himself. He's fine. He'll most likely be here when you're older and decide to get married, relax."

Sam blushed, but then sighed with a frown. "I probably won't ever get married."

"Why not?" Silver Moon asked joining in the conversation.

"I've got two sides. There's Sam Manson and then the Black Phoenix. Their the same person yet different and I could never stop being the Black Phoenix even if I tried.?" Sam asked with a sigh

Aly sighed. "That's why Danny's perfect for you. It was meant for you two to meet. You're soulmates." she said without thinking and then slapped a hand over her mouth

"What?" Sam asked tilting her head in confusion

"Nothing." Aly said quickly and turned to Silver Moon. "Hey what are you working on now?"

"I'm loading all the different data from DNA's we've collected so far. You know, names if people we got pictures," Sliver moon explained

"So in other words you're creating a profile with the DNA of people I've fought?" Sam asked

"Yeah... where's your DNA extracter and Analyzer?" Silver Moon asked Sam "I want to download all the important profiles onto it."

Sam gasped. "Oh no... I left it at school."

"Well you can't leave it there for two months." Aly stated

"Yeah.. I know." Sam said and then got up and went to the secret passage on the other side of the room. "Come on Aly, we'll have to go get it."

"Ooo, I've always wondered what it was like to go to school at night."

The two took the passage to the park and from that point went on to Casper High not stopping until they got to the front doors of the school.

"This place is lame." Aly stated. "They don't even put cameras on the front of the school."

"Come on let's just go." Sam said after picking the lock with a few strands of her hair that stiffened

They walked down the school halls to where Sam's locker was. Sam opened her locker and got the extrater and analyzer out.

"Okay let's-" Sam stopped when she felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically.

"Oh crap..." Aly said as they turned around and saw Principle Palprin

"So two little brats want to come destroy the whole school?" she asked

"No, it wasn't like that. We left something here and had to come and get it." Aly explained

"A likely story," Principle Palprin laughed. "I know brats just like you who thought they could fool me with their dumb excuses. Well guess what? I'm not as dumb as you think, so for pulling that stunt you get," shackles like the ones they had seen earlier that day when she fought Danny Phantom appeard. "DETENTION."

Sam jumped in front of Aly ready to fight off the ghost, but then an ecto- blast shot the shackles out the air.

"You know I feel sorry for all the students that had you for a teacher." said Danny Phantom floating off to the side of them.

-.oOOo.-

So Sam, Aly, and Danny all got suspended from school and Aly thinks she know's who Danny is. Well that's it for now and here's you sneak peek of the next chapter:

_"Honestly," Aly shouted, "Could you go any faster?"_

_"Yeah sure, hold on." Danny said and sped up_

_Sam and Aly screamed. _

_"Aly why did you have to open your darn mouth?" Sam asked trying to glare at the girl but not able to stop her heart from pounding_

_Aly opened her mouth to say something when Danny turned around and stopped. _

_"That's weird." he mutterd, "They aren't following us anymore."_

_Danny put the two girls down and Aly began to try to put her hair back in place._

_"Where did they go?" Danny asked himself and Sam's crystal began to nag her again. It was more of a warning that there was something threatening her, not that someone was about to die or anything._

_Sam frowned and turned around. "Phantom," she cried in alarm..._

So there it is. I'll put the next chapter up soon. R&R.


	10. Night School Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about four months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Oh my God. I am so pleased. Imagine my shock when only a few hours after updating my last chapter they were ten reviews on the exact same day. That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter. It seemed that everyone liked, as you all called it, Phoenix's Arch Enemy or her Vlad. That just tickled me so. You all also said something about Black Phoenix and Danny thinking one was working for the others Arch Enemy. You'll eventually see. I might add that if it works out**

**I'm also surprised that only two of you I think said something about Aly's last name which will be explained in later chapters or I might make it another story. The cat woman thing... yeah I know. That's where I got the idea. I didn't just want it to be some freak accident where she gained this super natural abilities and decides to use them for heroism. That would be a bit corny and I didn't necessarily want her to act like the hero... yet. Okay enough talking.**

With that said here is chapter ten of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Night School Part II**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Danny sat in his room on the computer talking to Tucker about the unfairness of his punishment.

"One and a half months and those jerks who started the fight got away with a week of detention." Tucker yelled in disbelief

"Aly and Sam said the same thing." Danny replied

"Speaking of Aly do you think she's starting to put two and two together?" Tucker asked

"What do you mean?"

Tucker sighed. "You know what I'm talking about. The girl noticed your ghost sense more than twice. She could easily figure it out."

"I think from what Sam told me that she already has. She said the Aly is so observant she could have a person figured out in a week and know you better than you know yourself." Danny explained dryly not happy with the fact that a girl he barely knew knew about his alter- ego.

"So how long do you think it will be before Aly tells all of Amity Park who you are ?" Tucker asked bluntly

"She won't tell according to what Sam said. Aly may observe everything making you think she's a person who likes to stick her nose in everyone elses business but she's no gossip. Once she knows she leaves it alone." Danny continued

"Would you please stop saying what Sam said and tell me what you say?" Tucker asked rolling his eyes

"What? Sam knows her better than I do so I was just taking her word for it." Danny defended

"Danny still, I think you should watch her. She might be working for Plasmius or The Black Phoenix... Speaking of her, have you seen her lately?" Tucker asked

"I've _seen_ her walking the bad side of Amity Park at night doing whatever it is she does, but I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks." Danny replied with a sighed

"Aw... you two aren't even official yet and you already miss her like you are." Tucker said in mock sympathy

Danny blushed and then glared at Tucker. "What are you talking about? We aren't a couple and besides you hated the idea a few weeks ago."

"I know," Tucker said. "But if you look at it you're perfect for each other- practically soul mates."

"Huh?"

Tucker sighed. "And they say I'm clueless..." he muttered. "She's a super heroine, although she doesn't consider herself one, you're a super hero... she has to have a human secret identity- she couldn't be more than fifteen... maybe sixteen years old so she must go to some high school- and although I'm sure she doesn't know it, you have a secret human identity. All you have to do is find out who she is and get to know her better."

"And how do I do that?" Danny asked

"Look at yourself. Fenton and Phantom are the same yet completely different." Tucker said

"So you're saying look for a girl who acts just like The Black Phoenix just a bit toned down?" Danny asked making sure he got the point

"Exactly," Tucker nodded

"So look for someone who you probably wouldn't steal a second glance at, a bit shy, but still as sarcastic, blunt, and somewhat sadistic as Phoenix?" Tucker nodded

Danny looked thoughtfully at Tucker. "That actually makes sense." he said and looked at the clock. It was around eight thirty. "I'm going out on patrol. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the park."

Danny nodded and logged off. "Going Ghost!" he cried and two rings traveled up and down his waist transforming him into Danny Phantom. He flew through his window and rose so he could look down at the city. It was an amazing sight to go flying at night and see the city with the lights piercing into the darkness.

He touched the belt on his waist just to make sure he had the thermos. It wasn't there.

"Ah man... Now where did I leave it?" he asked himself stopping for a moment to think. Then he slapped his forehead. "School,"

He found tucker in the park and they flew to school where they proceeded to go the front entrance. He was about to walk right through it when Tucker stopped him.

"Look," he said pointing to the door.

Danny peered closer and saw the door wasn't locked and it look like someone had picked it.

"Someone's in here," he said

"I wonder who?" Tucker said

"One way to find out," Danny said phasing through the door with Tucker in hand.

They walked the halls (or in Danny's case hovered) looking for any signs of someone or something causing trouble. Then his ghost sense went off. He sighed as he flew ahead of Tucker and was about to turn the corner when he caught the last bit of a conversation.

"No, it wasn't like that. We left something here and had to come and get it." he heard Aly's voice

"A likely story," Principle Palprin laughed. "I know brats just like you who thought they could fool me with their dumb excuses. Well guess what? I'm not as dumb as you think, so for pulling that stunt you get," shackles like the ones the ghost principal had used on him earlier appeared and flew at the girl. "DETENTION."

Danny shot an ecto blast at them knocking them away.

"You know I feel sorry for all the students that had you for a teacher," said Danny Phantom floating off to the side of the Ghost and...

"Aly, Sam?" he said to the girls

Sam frowned at Danny and tilted her head.

"How do you know our names?" she asked

Danny looked around and rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh... I hang around Casper sometimes and I pick up a few names and faces." he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah that's it..."

Aly looked at him with a knowing smile. "Yeah whatever_ Danny_," she said and gave him a quick wink that told Danny she knew.

"Hey you brats," Principal Palprin called and they turned their attention back to the ghost. "No talking when the teacher's talking. DETENTION!"

The shackle came again except this time there were three each going after a different person.

Danny jumped in front of Aly and Sam, shooting an ecto- blast, but the shackles moved out the way and kept coming.

"Oh man," Danny whined. "Can't I ever just get a break?" he looked down at Aly and Sam "Come on," he said picking up Sam bridal style and letting Aly get on his back with her arms around his neck.

He took off down the hallway just as Tucker appeared around the corner.

"Hey what about me?" he asked as he watched Danny take off with the two girls.

Principal Palprin turned around to face him and he cowered under her gaze. "DETENTION!"

"AHHHH,"

-.oOOo.-

Danny took off down the hallway of Casper High with Aly and Sam holding him around his neck for dear life. Every now and then he would let go of Sam with one arm and turn around and try to hit one of the shackles but they moved out of the way.

"Honestly," Aly shouted, "Could you go any faster?"

"Yeah sure, hold on." Danny said and sped up

Sam and Aly screamed.

"Aly why did you have to open your darn mouth?" Sam asked trying to glare at the girl but not able to stop her heart from pounding

Aly opened her mouth to say something when Danny turned around and stopped.

"That's weird." he muttered, "They aren't following us anymore."

Danny put the two girls down and Aly began to try to put her hair back in place.

"Where did they go?" Danny asked himself and Sam's crystal began to nag her again. It was more of a warning that there was something threatening her, not that someone was about to die or anything.

Sam frowned and turned around. "Phantom," she cried in alarm at seeing the shackles come from the other end of the hallway

There was no time to fly away again so Danny used a ecto- ray. It destroyed two and the other one...

"Ah," Danny cried as the shackle he missed caught his wrist and a desk appeared under him forcing him to sit in it and flew off with him in it.

"Oh no," Sam yelled as the desk took off down the hall with Danny in it.

"We've got to follow it." Aly yelled and took off before Sam could stop her

"Hey," Sam yelled following behind Aly, " Aly it's too dangerous for you. You could get hurt."

"Has that ever stopped us before now?" Aly asked

"No, but I wasn't talking about _us_, I was talking about _you_." Sam said as they followed the desk which was at least a good six or seven yards ahead of them. "I'm the one with super human abilities and you just have a very keen eye and is very fiesty girl who would take on a giant if challenged."

Sam got ahead of Aly having had more exercise than her god- sister. They turned the corner the desk went and then they saw a classroom door open and the desk fly into it. Sam stopped Aly before she could run right by it and peeked their head in so Principal Palprin didn't see them.

"Oh shit," Danny exclaimed, "Now would be the perfect time for Black Phoenix to show up."

Ouside Aly turned to Sam. "He's right you know,"

Sam shook her head. "Not with that Celosia after me. I can't transform unless someones about to die like I did or unless it's an absolute emergency."

Aly looked at her increduously. "_This_ isn't an emergency?"

"There has to be something we can do without using my powers." Sam said with a frown

She looked and saw Phantom in the desk struggling to break out of the shackles that held him with Tucker next to him in a similar predicament.

"Now what do we do Danny?" Tucker asked

Outside Sam turned back to Aly. "Tucker knows Phantom?"

Aly merely shrugged and pointed back into the classroom.

"Either we think of a plan or hopefully we get some help," Danny said still struggling.

Principal Palprin slammed her ruler against the desk making Danny, Tucker, and the two girls outside jump.

"No talking in DETENTION!" she yelled and scratched her nails on the blackboard making a loud screeching noise.

Aly's hands went instinctively to her ears, while Danny and Tucker squeezed their eyes shut. Sam put her hands over her ears. She hadn't known her ears were so sensitive and then...

"Cawwww," a loud high pitched sream that sound like a birds cry came from her mouth.

Principal Palprin stopped and turned her head to the open door and Sam aburptly stopped her scream. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She turned to Aly.

"Go hide in that classroom and I'll distract Palprin. When the coast is clear see if you can free Phantom and Tucker, got it?" she asked quickly and Aly nodded going into the classroom behind them just as Principle Palprin floated out.

"Well, well, well," she said. "I thought I had lost you. You know you're not supposed to shout in the hallways, right?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "How was I not suppose to when you were making a sound that was so loud it made my ears feel like they were being stabbed with a knife?" she asked sarcastically knowing this would set the ghost off.

Principal Palprin growled and her hair flared as did her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU SMART MOUTH A TEACHER?"

"Like I just did," Sam replied dryly and got ready to run

"DETENTION!" and the shackles appeared flying at Sam who had already began to take off running.

Aly looked out the door and checked to make sure the ghost teacher was gone before hurrying into the classroom to see if she could free Phantom and Tucker.

"Aly," Tucker said in surprise

"Hello... Aly." Danny said not meeting the girl's eyes

"What are you doing here?" Aly asked Tucker

Tucker looked at Danny for help and Danny gave him a look that told him he better think of something just in case his assumption was wrong.

"I... uh... left my PDA here and had to come back and get it." he lied and Aly raised an eyebrow

"You're a horrible liar," she stated and inspected the shackles on their arms the bounded them to the desk. She looked up at Danny. "Can't you break out?"

Danny shook his head. "See that green glow?" he asked and Aly nodded. "I can't get through it. No ghost can unless extermely powerful."

Aly took a closer look and then put her hand in her hair and pulled out a bobby pin.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked

"If there's one thing every girl should know how to do is how to pick a lock with a hair accessory." Aly said putting the bobby pin in the key hole and within a matter of seconds had them out of their _detention desk_.

"Hey," Tucker said. "Wasn't Sam with you?"

"She went to distract Principal Palprin." Aly replied

"Oh no," Danny muttered. "I'm going to go get the thermos." he told then he started to give Tucker an ecto- gun. "Take this and use it to shoot those shackles or Palprin." he frowned and pulled the gun from Tucker and gave it to Aly. "On second thought, you might be able to handle this better." Danny said remembering the many times Tucker had dropped the thermos or mis- aimed one of the ecto- guns.

Aly and Tucker ran out the room and in the direction Sam had ran off in while Danny went the other way to his locker to get the thermos.

-.oOOo.-

Sam ran as fast as her legs would carry her, which was pretty fast considering the fact that she as a petite fifteen year old girl, but then again she was a girl with super human abilities and saved lives on a regular basis.

She took off around the corner and stopped when she looked back and saw that the shackles weren't behind her anymore. She quickly turned around and saw the shackle flying a short distance in front of her coming straight at her with Principal Palprin behind them.

"DETENTION!" she yelled and the shackles sped up.

There was no time for Sam to move and she waited for the shackles to catch her wrist.

"Hey," came her god- sister's voice and then an ecto- blast was shot at the shackles making them disappear.

Sam looked to her left and saw Aly and Tucker running towards her. Aly had some kind of gun in her hand. They stopped next to Sam.

"Back off Palprin." Aly said pointing the ecto gun at the ghost teacher

"How dare you point a weapon at a teacher? DETEN-"

"Suddenly I don't think Mr. Lancer is so bad compared to you." Danny said kicking Palprin in the back from behind.

Principal Palprin slid across the floor and landed at Sam, Aly, and Tucker's feet. They stepped aside when she got up and her ruler grew longer. She charged at Danny with it and Danny moved out of the way to avoid being hit, but in the process he didn't noticed he had dropped the thermos.

He grabbed the ruler and swung the female ghost teacher around and threw her into a classroom door. With their curiousity overpowering their better judgment, Tucker, Aly, and Sam went to the now broken door where it and a few desk were broken with Principal Palprin lying in the ground moning in pain a bit trying to get up.

"Okay," Danny said reaching to grab the theros from his belt. "School's out and you get to take a nice, quiet vacation in the ghost zone. Well I'm not so sure about the nice and quiet part, but you get it." and then Danny realized the thermos wasn't there

"Oh no, the thermos."

At that moment Principal Palprin got up, ignoring the other teens and hit Danny with her ruler and into the wall. He groaned.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Danny winced

"I've had enough of you nonsense. YOU'RE EXPELLED."

"Expelled!" Tucker, Sam, and Aly exclaimed not liking the sound of that. If detention was locking them to a desk with shackles that chased you down, then they definately didn't want to know what she meant by 'expelled'.

Sam looked next to her feet and saw that there at her feet was the thermos Phantom usually carried. She remeber from one of her encounters with him that it captured ghost.

"Now how do I use this thing?" she asked herself as she opened it up and saw the green button on the side.

Sam ran behind the ghost as Principal Palprin lifted her hand, not wanting to know what was about to happen.

"You're the one who's expelled Palprin, or for the time being, suspended." she yelled pressing the green button on the side and blue vortex came out sucking Principal Palprin into it.

_"You brats," she yelled as she was sucked in. "When I come back, you're all EXPELLED!"_

Sam capped the thermos and let out a sigh of relief as she fell backwards on her butt from pulling against the force of the vortex. Danny pushed himself up off the wall and floated to his three friends nearly changing back until he remembered that Sam and Aly- well he wasn't too sure about the latter- didn't know his identity.

"You three okay," Danny asked and Tucker nodded while Aly just smiled.

Danny turned to Sam who was on the floor still inspecting the thermos as she could faintly hear Principal Palprin's rants about bratty children and how they should all be given detention for life. He floated in front of her and she looked up.

"Let me help you up," he said holding out his hand. Sam grabbed it with no hesitancy suprising Danny as he pulled her up. Normally- and this was based on the one or two times he had helped someone up in this form- they would hesitate and then grab is hand or either get up and run away in fright.

"Thanks," Sam said and brushed herself off a bit.

"It should be me thanking you actually," Danny smiled and met Sam's violet eyes when she looked up. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

"No problem." she replied trying to get her voice to work again. So maybe her crush on the ghost in her Phoenix form went for both sides of her.

"With a little practice you wouldn't make a bad ghost hunter." Danny said with a grin and Sam's pink cheeks turned red, then she realized she still had the thermos in her hands.

"This is yours," she said handing it to him and their fingers brushed against each other's as he grabbed it.

They both blushed this time and looked away. Aly sighed and cleared her throat.

"You know, as cute and adorable as you two are blushing like that and as much as I hate to break up this moment which could have led to Mr. Danny Phantom here asking my god- sister on a date or even kissing her, we need to get home, well Sam does anyway. I already told Mellisa I would most likely break curfew tonight."

Danny and Sam's cheeks went scarlet and Aly giggled at the cute sight while Tucker snapped a picture with his PDA.

Sam's cellphone rang and the uncomfortable silence was broken.

"Yes... Oh we'll be there in a minute Sil- Lunar, well I will Aly's going somewhere else... I'll tell you when I get back... Bye." Sam hung up the phone

"Was that Lunar?" Aly asked

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "She said she can't cover us, well me, for much longer and I have to get home in the next fifteen minutes or I'm in big trouble."

Aly nodded and grabbed her god- sister's hand.

"See you later Tucker," Aly yelled, "Thanks... uh." Aly said torn between what to call him.

"Phantom," Danny replied

"Yeah, thanks _Phantom_." Aly said a gave a small wink which went unnoticed by Tucker and Sam. Danny groaned. Now he definately knew she knew his secret.

"What she said Ghost Boy," Sam shouted as Aly pulled her out the door.

Danny frowned. She sounded like someone else he knew when she called him ghost boy, but the thing was Danny couldn't figure out who.

-.oOOo.-

That's it. I hope you like it. Here's your sneak peek:

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" _

_"Yeah, but I wish it weren't on this cliff so I could really enjoy myself." Black Phoenix sighed_

_Danny looked at her confused. "Why? There's no need for you to be afraid because if you fall you'll just land on your feet."_

_"I would probably be too afraid and forget all about my powers." Black Phoenix admitted_

_"Okay, now I'm lost. Why would you be so afraid that you forget about your powers?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side as he looked at her_

_Black Phoenix sighed and decided to tell her at least why she was afraid of cliffs. _

_"I died because I fell off a cliff." she admitted to him_

_Danny looked away and cast his eyes downward. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."_

_"Don't worry about it. I know how you died... or at least part of the story anyway. " she replied_

_"Part of it?" _

_"I still say you're not telling me somthing and like I said before, I won't pry you, but heed my words. I'll find out soon enough." Black Phoenix replied_

Okay I hope you enjoyed that. R&R.


	11. An Offer You Can't Refuse Or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about four months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

With that said here is chapter ten of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**An Offer You Can't Refuse... Or Not?**

**B**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"I've never been so bored in my entire life." Aly exclaimed as she banged her head against the wall in Sam's room. Their suspension was steadily dragging by and two weeks had passed by. There was nothing to do at all and so they sat in the house doing nothing except being bored.

"That's it." Sam said standing up and transforming into the Black Phoenix in the process. "I'm bored and I'm tired of being stuck in the house all damn day."

"But what about Celo-" Aly started but was cut off by Black Phoenix's voice

"I don't care at the moment. I need to get out. I haven't been out in a while and I just feel like doing something." the teen replied and jumped out the window and began to walk down the street.

Aly ran to the window. "It's broad daylight you idiot." she yelled at her

"It'll be dark in about thirty minutes. No big," the teen yelled and jumped onto the roof of a house taking off into the evening

Aly growled and turned to Silver Moon. "I'm going after her. Cover for me." she said and went out the window behind Black Phoenix.

By now though, Back Phoenix was far away from the house just enjoying being alone with nothing to worry about for a few moments. Sometimes she needed the peace and quiet. She found herself not knowing where she was going, but her feet were just guiding her. She was walking through a forest now and as she got to a clearing and saw a cliff she was reminded of her death. The only thing different was that it wasn't behind a cemetery. Actually it was a beautiful to look over the cliff. She walked over to it cautiously for falling off the edge of a cliff because some gang was chasing her was the reason she died in the first place.

She sat on cliff with her legs dangling off the edge. The sight was beautiful. It was nothing but green grass with a few flowers every now and then, but against the sunset in the sky it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful and relaxing, " she said, "Just what I needed."

Of course she would never admit that out loud if anyone had been there... or let's put it this way. She would never say that if she was aware that anyone were around because there was.

"So," Said a voice she knew all too well. "the Black Phoenix does have a soft side,"

-.oOOo.-

Danny sighed in his room. It was a Thursday afternoon and it was about six thirty at the moment. Danny sighed again. Tucker had homework, there were no ghost to fight and he was so desperate he almost asked his parents if he could help with their inventions... almost. He was desperate but not that desperate to do something that dumb and set off one of their machines revealing his secret. That was close to committing suicide.

Danny got up and walked downstairs. His parents were out and his sister was gone. He never in a million years thought he would be saying this, but he really, really, _really, _wanted to go back to school. At least he had something to do He was so bored in fact he might have gone insane. Now if he had had school today and had a ton of homework he would have had to fight at least three ghost before the night was over.

He opened the door and walked down the sidewalk for a moment and then deciding he was bored with just walking he made sure no one was around and went ghost. He took off into the air flying into the clear sky. He sighed and looked down at the city below him. He didn't care what it was- a ghost, maybe even a robbery. He needed something to do. In the end he decided to just go to the special he liked to go to on the edge of Amity Park. It was a clearing at the end of a forest where a cliff was where there was nothing but green grass on the ground for as far as he could see.

When he arrived he noticed someone was already there and on looking closer, he could see it was Black Phoenix.

"It's so beautiful and relaxing, " she said, "Just what I needed."

This surprised Danny when he heard that come out of her mouth. He was positive she hated anything that had flowers and reminded someone of a fairytale.

"So," he said teasingly. "The Black Phoenix does have a soft side."

Black Phoenix turned to look at Danny who was wearing a grin a on his face.

"What are you doing here Ghost boy?" she asked turning back around

"Is there a law that says I'm not allowed to just fly around and enjoy the fresh air for once?" he asked ignoring the _Ghost Boy_ comment.

"No," Black Phoenix replied. "But there are three ghost hunters out for your hide Mr. Public Ghost Enemy #1"

Danny laughed. "They haven't caught me yet now have they? Besides, no one comes here but me and you now." he added

Black Phoenix smirked as the Danny sat next to her.

"You like it here?" he asked and nodded

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wish it weren't on this cliff so I could really enjoy myself." Black Phoenix sighed

Danny looked at her confused. "Why? There's no need for you to be afraid because if you fall you'll just land on your feet."

"I would probably be too afraid and forget all about my powers." Black Phoenix admitted

"Okay, now I'm lost. Why would you be so afraid that you forget about your powers?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side as he looked at her

Black Phoenix sighed and decided to tell her at least why she was afraid of cliffs.

"I died because I fell off a cliff." she admitted to him

Danny looked away and cast his eyes downward. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Don't worry about it. I know how you died... or at least part of the story anyway. " she replied

"Part of it?"

"I still say you're not telling me something and like I said before, I won't pry you, but heed my words. I'll find out soon enough." Black Phoenix replied

"Looks like we're both hiding something then." Danny smirked

"Huh,"

"I'm hiding something about my death and other than the fact that I don't know how you came back to life, I also don't know who you are behind that mask." Danny explained

"Hey," Phoenix laughed. "We've only actually sat and spoke to each other- what, one time before now and you expect me to remove my mask and show my identity."

"No," Danny replied nudging her in the arm playfully and she nudged him back.

Black Phoenix sighed when she noticed it had gotten dark. She would never admit this, but she enjoyed talking to Phantom (as she liked to call him as not to get the two Danny's she knew confused). It was like she knew him from somewhere and he was her best friend.

"I guess I better go." she told him. "I need to go on patrol now."

"What is it that you do?" Danny asked curious to know

"You protect people from ghost and I protect people from dying at the hands of others. It's that simple." Black Phoenix replied standing up

"So that's why I always see you in the bad side of Amity," he realized

"Yeah, that where most murders take place." Black Phoenix agreed turning around to walk away and into the forest. She stopped and bit her lip turning back around to Phantom. "You can come with me if you want." she suggested. "That is, if you want to and don't have any ghost to fight."

Danny looked at the teen who was, he noticed, was a bit more relaxed around him. Instead of acting cold and overly sarcastic and blunt, she had toned it down some and was acting like she considered him a friend. Her toned down personality reminded him of someone he knew, but the problem was he couldn't put a name or a face to it.

He hovered off the ground and towards her.

"Yeah sure," he replied and decided he would keep this little meeting with Black Phoenix to himself. If Jazz found out about this she would lecture him until his ears bleed.

"You can fly above me." she replied and got ready to run through the forest

Danny frowned. "You can't fly?"

Black Phoenix gave him a dry look. "Did you go partially blind when you died, because even the most unobservant person in the world would realize that just by watching me on television." she replied sarcastically

"I just never really paid attention to it I guess," Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck and Black Phoenix frowned being reminded of her live human friend Danny.

"It's easy to assume I do fly though," she replied with a sigh. "The name kind of makes anyone think that, but I didn't have any real super power if that's what you want to call it until I fought that dumb girl Valerie who thinks she can hunt you down and capture you."

"You know who she is?" Danny asked surprised

"I have my sources," she replied simply

"Anyway," he said. "If you want I'll fly you."

"You don't have to, I can walk. I always do." Black Phoenix replied turning back around

Danny rolled his eyes. This girl had so much pride you could choke in it. So instead of trying to convince her he flew up behind her and grabbed her around her waist as he took to the air.

She gasped and then hit him on the arm. "I told you I could walk."

"You've got so much pride I don't see how you manage to fit it all in your personality." Danny remarked and Black Phoenix hit him again

"You might want to stop that." he said with a smug smile. "I just might drop you."

"You wouldn't dare." she said narrowing her eyes although he couldn't see it.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let you fall to your death... again." he added hesitantly

"If you did, I'd come back as the most powerful ghost you've ever faced." she replied seriously

Danny noticed this and decided to leave her alone on the topic before she really did make him accidentally drop her. He landed near and alleyway on an empty street and put her down.

"So what exactly do you do?" he asked and then noticed that the girl in front of him had tilted her head and was looking behind him

"Hello," he said waving a hand in her face after calling her name a few times.

"Huh?" Black Phoenix blinked

"You alright?" Danny asked

"My crystal's nagging me again." Black Phoenix replied

"What does that crystal do anyway?" Danny asked as he floated beside the girl who had begun to walk the sidewalk

Black Phoenix shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I don't know if it keeps me alive or gives me my powers. All I know is I need it to transform. It always warns me when something is about to happen too. It's been nagging me lately and it's getting worse. I think I know why, but I'm not so sure." she sighed and looked up at the sky which had gotten darker and the first few stars were starting to peek out.

"Yeah, I know the feel-" Danny stopped as his ghost sense went off. Black Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the blue mist.

"Ghost?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Ghost," Danny sighed and looked around.

"Where is it?" Black Phoenix asked Phantom and narrowed her violet eyes

Danny didn't say anything for a moment and then answered the teen. "I'm not sure, but I have a really bad feeling about-" Danny was cut off by Black Phoenix's gasp and she quickly grabbed his arm soon after jumping to the edge of a building.

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you might not want to be torn into shreds by that," Black Phoenix said sarcastically pointing to the spot they were previously standing in.

Danny looked down and his eyes widened. It was a woman, but she looked to be half bird. She had deathly pale skin and long wild red hair. Her hands finger had long sharp claws at the tip and her feet were claws like that of a bird and out of her back sprouted a beautiful pair of black and purple wings. She had on a black somewhat bikini- like outfit with a black spiked choker. Next to her were two ghost that looked just like her.

"What the hell are they?" he exclaimed

Black Phoenix looked at them and then she raised and eyebrow.

"I think their Harpies." she replied. "Beautiful half bird, half woman creatures who have even seduced the greatest of warriors into the nest to feed on."

"What are they doing?" Danny asked noticing they were just staring at them.

The two birds then looked at each other and nodded.

"Cawww," they screeched and flew onto the top of the building.

Danny and Black Phoenix jumped from the edge as the Harpies outstretched their claws ready tear them to pieces.

"Ahn, Ahn, Ahn," said a voice, "Don't hurt them my pretties..."

The Harpies stopped and stepped back a bit. Black Phoenix and Danny's danger senses went off as they prepared for a fight if be needed.

"Awww," said the live Harpy, "I haven't had a decent male in a while. At least let us have the halfa?"

"Halfa?" Black Phoenix asked looking at Danny who wore a nervous expression knowing she was going to ask

"I have no clue what their talking about." he tried to lie rubbing the back of his neck, but he knew Black Phoenix wouldn't buy it.

Black Phoenix looked at him with a questioning look, but decided to ask Phantom about it later.

"Now, now my pretties, " said a voice and a woman finally came with it behind the Harpies and walking past them. "After we finish our business here I'll find a nice meal for you, don't worry. Besides, the halfa seems to be a friend of our little reborn heroine."

"I'm not a heroine," Black Phoenix remarked

"What do you call saving people from deaths they probably deserve, hm? You should be using your powers to get back at the people who killed you in the and cursed you with this life in the first place." she said with her long fiery red (as in literally fire) burning behind her. Her long red dress had a split that went all the way up to her thigh, red high heel shoes and red eyes. A red fan was held over her mouth and red nail polish

"No one deserves a death at the hands of another." Black Phoenix replied firmly. "Who are you anyway?"

The woman laughed. "You've already heard of me I'm sure. I'm Celosia, master of fire and all the burns."

"The Angels of Death warned me about you," Black Phoenix remembered

"Tut, tut," Celosia said. "It's people like them who always give me a bad name."

"Whoa," Danny said. "She really reminds me of Plasmius."

"Plasmius," Celosia muttered and then snapped her finger. "Oh, you mean Vlad Plasmius the other ghost like you. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Who's Plasmius?" Black Phoenix asked at the same time Danny asked "You know Plasmius?"

"You don't know him?" Celosia said and then laughed. "It figures, you're new to this anyway."

Black Phoenix let out a groan in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Celosia replied. "You have so much potential my dear. Potential that shouldn't be wasted saving the miserable lives of others who don't really appreciate you."

"And you ruin the lies of people who don't deserve it and then make them live in pain and suffering. Of the two, I think I rather do the former." Black Phoenix replied about to turn away and leave, but Phantom grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that right now if I were you." Danny said pointing to the three Harpies and one slightly angry Celosia

"You could never say no to me my dear,"

"Don't call me that," Black Phoenix interrupted dryly

Celosia ignored her. "I'm much more experienced than you are. By twenty- five years to be exact."

"And to think I thought she was no older than twenty..." Black Phoenix commented knowing Phantom wouldn't be able to resist making a remark

"Now that she mentions it though, I think I do see a wrinkle or two..." Danny remarked with a smirk

Celosia glared at the two teens and then said. "Eternal youth and flawless beauty is one of the gifts that come with our curse. Any-who, can you imagine what I could teach you. The awesome things we could do together. Heck, by this time next year we could take over the world and then the ghost zone in another."

"Tempting offer, but my answer is still the same." Black Phoenix said trying to break free of Phantom's grip, but his grip only tightened

Danny didn't like the look in the Harpies' eyes and he now noticed Celosia's flame hair was growing bigger.

"What do you mean no?" she growled. "I've never offered this to anyone. Some others like us I know would give everything they owned just so they could train under me and become my apprentice. It's an offer you can't refuse?"

"Or not," Black Phoenix replied smartly

Celosia's eyes burned with rage at Black Phoenix and Danny kept a good grip on her arm prepared to take off if it be needed.

"HOW COULD YOU DARE SAY NO?" Celosia shouted

"Like this," Black Phoenix replied. "Hell no. Simple as that."

"Hell is right," Celosia roared. "Because I'm going to make your live a living HELL."

She rose off the ground a bit and flew at Black Phoenix who was still in Danny's tight grip. He grabbed her and barely got out of the way in time.

"I've seen two year olds that can control their temper better than that. Man is she spoiled rotten." Danny said dryly

"Harpies," Celosia yelled, "Get them!"

"Looks like we'll have halfa for dinner after all." said one of the ghost Harpy as they flew up to where Danny was with Black Phoenix

"I'll handle the living one," Black Phoenix said dryly and Phantom sighed

"I'll handle the ghost two," Danny said loosening his grip on the girl, "Ready?"

Black Phoenix nodded and dropped the girl onto the live Harpy who had been right under them. They both fell to the roof of the building and Black Phoenix rolled off of the Harpy and while it stretched it's wings back out she kicked it in the back. The Harpy fell down and Black Phoenix grabbed her wing pulling it to her.

The Harpy's claw made contact with her stomach and she winced in pain before she quickly used her newly acquired power. Her fist gained a black aura and then she punched the Harpy under her jaw sending her flying off the edge.

"Cawww," it screeched

Celosia sighed. "So hard to find _strong_ help these days. Oh well, I'll have to fight the girl myself."

She shot at Black Phoenix like a rocket and tackled her to the ground. Black Phoenix narrowed her eyes and kneed Celosia in the stomach to get her off. She rolled over and out of the way just in time to dodge a ball of flame that came at her.

"Flaming hair, fire balls... Her name certainly fits her, Celosia means burning in Greek. So that means I really need to watch out." she jumped as Celosia threw another flame at her. and in the process kicked the ghost Harpy that was about to claw Phantom to the ground.

Without any hesitation, Danny grabbed the thermos and captured the ghost Harpy along with the other ghost Harpy.

Celosia in frustration grabbed Black Phoenix by her hair.

"I have no time to be playing tag with you and you ghost boyfriend." she said. "Let's just see who it is under that mask,"

Celosia snatched off the mask and Black Phoenix growled at the fact that her mask was removed. Lucky for her Celosia was holding her so that she had her back to Danny.

Celosia threw the mask to the ground and violet eyes narrowed in a glare that would have even the most fearless of mean wet their pants. She gasped and the let go of Black Phoenix who's hair parted and instinctively became a shield to cover her face.

"My mask," she muttered and felt around the ground with one hand while Celosia looked down and smiled clapping her hands together.

"Oh how convenient this is." she exclaimed. "I think it's time I paid an old friend a visit. Until then..." Celosia disappeared in a sudden burst of flame along with the Harpy Black Phoenix had knocked out

Black Phoenix looked down on her knees with a hand over her face (although her hair covered her entire face, it was an instinct) felling around for her precious mask.

"That darn Celosia. Where's my mask?"

Danny floated up to the teen and looked around the roof spotting the mask on the edge. He picked it up and lifted Phoenix's hand from the ground she was feeling around and put the mask in it.

"Here," he said and her fist clenched the mask.

Black Phoenix stood up and turned her back to him putting her mask back on before turning around and giving a small grateful smile, but Danny wasn't really sure he had seen it for it was gone as quick as it had come.

"Thanks Phantom," she said flatly

_'Well, at least she said thank you. I'll work on getting her to say it without making sound like it was sarcastic later.'_

"No problem Phoenix," Phantom replied shrugging his shoulders

She nodded. "I really need to get going now. My mother is going to kill me," she muttered starting to jump to roof to roof before Phantom could ask if she needed a lift

Danny sighed. He had been so close to finding out who she was, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want anyone to knoe his secret and he was sure the same was for her. So he took off into the night sky heading home having already broken his curfew.

-.oOOo.-

There it is and here's your sneak peek:

_**SPLASH**_

_"Oh shit," Sam laughed getting off of Danny and sitting in the pond. "Now look what you did. I'm soaked."_

_"Me," Danny laughed. "You tackled me."_

_"Well, you took my notebook," Sam shot back_

_"Only because you wouldn't tell me what it was," Danny countered_

_"I had the right too. It was mine," Sam laughed standing up and wringing out the end of her top._

_"Point made," Danny sighed in defeat and then frowned. "Hey, what's up with your hair?"_

_"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked looking at her hair and frowning_

_"It's not soaked or anything. It isn't even sticking to you face. The water's just sliding off of it like it's sliding off a metal surface or something."_

Well until my next update, R&R.


	12. Conversation With A Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Okay GreenEyes301, I agree in this Sam does have a lot of pride. I purposely portray her that way. She's the villian type who likes to do things on her own (though she's not really a villian as you can see. I know the thing about Silver Moon, look at what happens in the real world. Some one makes something and then someone else might come around and make it better. It's just a matter of which one you want. Silver Moon is one who takes pride in what she does and likes to gloat about it. She isn't interested in selling or anything, just in making things to help Sam and when she does that she gets excited. In a later chapter she actually tells Tucker she won't build him a new PDA.I don't take your review as a flame, I liked it, because I felt the same way which is why I make little comments about it in the story like when Danny told her that she had a lot of pride. I know I'm rambling now. **

**By the way, I won't be updating for about a week and a half. I'm going to my grandmother's house and there's no internet. Only upside is I'll have time to type up more chapters. Oh well.**

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter twelve of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Conversation With A Ghost**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

A scream echoed throughout the Manson Mansion coming from the room in the downstairs basement which went by the name of the _Phoenix Nest_. There stood Aly and Silver Moon, who's eyes were wide with shock at the way Sam had reacted to a little present Silver Moon had given her. There was no way that scream had come out of Sam's mouth. She had to have been just as excited as Aly when she got a kitten on her fifth birthday.

Sam squealed in delight as she inspected the object of her excitement.

"Are you sure she's goth?" Silver Moon asked Aly who merely shrugged

"Oh my God," Sam squealed again. Lucky for her no one else was in the house at the moment. "Thank you so much Silver Moon. I can't believe you finished it after all these months. Where did you get the rest of the money to by the other parts?"

"I have more money than you think." Silver Moon grinned. "Let's just say compared to what I have, what it took to build this thing is chump change."

Sam sat on her new shiny black motorcycle.

"That would probably sell for hundreds of thousands of dollars on the market." Aly remarked in awe at the motorcycle.

"Tsh, the market. Heck, the military would pay millions just for one of them. It's not just a motorcycle. It's an assault vehicle that I call The _Phoenix Assault Motorcycle_. I'm working on building another one that's ghost proof now and would take two atomic bombs to destroy, but it's going to take a lot longer. It might be a birthday present for ya'," Silver Moon smirked

"I can't wait to try it out tonight." Sam said clapping her hands as her excitement winded down.

"Hold it," Silver Moon said and took out a black notebook with laminated papers in it.

"What's this?" Sam asked looked down at it

"The instruction notebook. Read it before you ride that thing." Silver Moon demanded

"But Silver Moon," Sam protested

Silver Moon held up three keys on a key chain. "See these? Their the keys to the bike and if you want them you have to prove to me that you read the book by telling me what each key does."

"Silver Moon, that's not fair. I can figure it out as I go,"

"Ahn, Ahn, Ahn..."

"Fine then," Sam grumbled grabbing the notebook, "I better start reading it'll take at least a week to read."

Silver Moon shrugged as Sam walked out the room. Sam growled as she walked up the stairs leading into the hallway. She went to the front door throwing it open and walking outside.

She began to read the notebook and sighed. She hoped this wasn't in some foreign inventors language that couldn't be understood by the average intelligent human mind. Sam sighed when she saw it was and was so deep into trying to understand it, she bumped into someone dropping the notebook and falling backwards on her butt.

"Oh sorry," said the person and Sam looked up into ice blue eyes.

"Danny?"

"Oh hey Sam." Danny said extending a hand to help the fallen girl up. "You alright,"

Sam nodded and reached to get the notebook but Danny got it before she did.

"What's this?" he asked

"Nothing," she said quickly snatching the notebook and putting it behind her back. "Just some notes."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "If it's just some notes why are you trying to hide it from me?"

Sam slowly brought her hand out from behind her with a sheepish grin. "Uh, I wasn't trying to hide it.. I just uh... didn't think you'd be that interested in it."

"Uh- hun," Danny said and crossed his arms. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Sam lied

"Whatever, I won't pry, but I'll find out eventually." Danny grinned and a feeling of deja' vu came over her. Hadn't she said that to Phantom?

"So what are you doing out here in the early afternoon when nothing is happening on a weekday?" Sam asked changing the subject

"Being very bored," Danny sighed hard and Sam laughed

"You and me both. Remind me to never do something that could result in extended suspension ever again." she remarked dryly knowing with her luck she would never not be able to avoid that.

"If I can prevent myself from doing that. Knowing my luck, I won't." Danny replied and Sam stared at him. Had he just read her mind or what?

"So what is that you're reading?" Danny asked shaking Sam from her stare.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." she replied smiling as she thought about how hard she had to concentrate to get through the first paragraph.

"Come on let me see it?" Danny asked trying to grab the book from her

"No," Sam said nudging running backwards laughing and forgetting why she wasn't letting him see it in the first place.

"Oh well, guess we do it the hard way." Danny said and grabbed the notebook with unnatural speed. Then he took off in the direction of the park.

Sam gasped as she watched him turn the corner. "Danny!"

Sam took off after him. "Danny give that back." she demanded

"Not until I see what's in it. Maybe it's a secret Diary..." Danny teased

"It is not," Sam said as she tried to catch up with him as he entered the park.

Danny stopped behind a tree near the pond and after making sure no one was around he went invisible.

Sam ran into the park and towards the pond looking behind the tree she was sure she had seen Danny run behind.

"Now where did he go?" she asked herself walking around the tree. He had to be here somewhere. She heard a laugh and smiled.

"Guess I'll check somewhere else," she muttered to herself but loud enough for Danny to hear where ever he was. She began to walk away from the tree.

Danny while still invisible looked back and made sure Sam was walking away before becoming visible again. He looked at the front of the notebook and then smiled as he opened it.

"Let's see what's in here," he said about to read the first line, but before he could read the first word a triumphant cry was heard and he dropped the notebook in surprise. Danny was then tackled to the ground by Sam making them roll down the small incline...

_**SPLASH**_

"Oh shit," Sam laughed getting off of Danny and sitting in the pond. "Now look what you did. I'm soaked."

"Me," Danny laughed. "You tackled me."

"Well, you took my notebook," Sam shot back

"Only because you wouldn't tell me what it was," Danny countered

"I had the right too. It was mine," Sam laughed standing up and wringing out the end of her top.

"Point made," Danny sighed in defeat and then frowned. "Hey, what's up with your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked looking at her hair and frowning

"It's not soaked or anything. It isn't even sticking to you face. The water's just sliding off of it like it's sliding off a metal surface or something."

Sam froze at the word metal. Her hair had the characteristics of steel. It must have stiffened when she fell in the pond, but it only did that when there was some type of danger or she came in contact with a potentially dangerous person- even if the person didn't have bad intentions at all. The question was though, what was it reacting to?

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess my hair didn't come into contact with the water." Sam replied

Danny shrugged and then got out of the water with Sam close behind.

"I can tell winter's around the corner," She stated shivering slightly as she picked up the black notebook. "That pond is freezing."

Danny and Sam went the exit of the park stood on the sidewalk getting weird looks from a few bystanders since they were soaked.

"My mom is going to kill me when I come in the house soaking wet." Danny stated. "Oh well,"

"If you want you can come by my house and dry off." Sam suggested, "No one but Ally and Silv- Lunar are home."

"Who's Lunar?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "She's hired as my personal servant, but I like to think of her as my godmother since technically if anything happened to my parents she becomes me and Aly's legal guardian."

"Well maybe-" Danny stopped and for a moment Sam thought she saw a blue mist escape from his mouth, but she brushed it off thinking she was seeing things. "I might have to skip on your offer. I just remembered I've got to go meet Tucker in about ten minutes. Later,"

Danny disappeared around the corner and Sam frowned.

"It's only two o'clock. How could he meet up with Tucker when he's in school? Unless he got suspended too and I didn't hear about it." Sam shrugged continuing the walk to her house when a red and black blur went past her and then made a U- turn and stopped directly in front of Sam.

It was a ghost, she immediately decided, with brown hair a bit past his shoulders and bangs in the front. He had a white tank top with leather pants and a leather jacket.

"Hey," He said. "Well aren't you a cutie?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Want a ride? It'll be fun." he asked

Sam rolled her eyes. This ghost was hitting on her. "No thanks," she replied flatly

"Aw come on?" He asked.

"I said no you-" Sam was cut off by a familiar echoing voice

"I don't know about you, but I believe I heard the young lady say no. Now if I heard wrong, don't hesitate to correct me," Sam turned around and sure enough Danny Phantom was floating about five feet above the ground.

"No one asked for your input," said the ghost, "Now what do you say?" he asked looking back at Sam.

"No way in hell," Sam replied dryly and turned to walk away but the ghost grabbed her

"The name's Rocket and you are?" he asked

"Not going with you," Sam replied a fist came his way by not only her but Danny as well.

"Nice punch," Danny complimented as the girl rubbed her knuckles

"Thanks,"

"Damn it," Rocket said rubbing his busted lip and black cheek. "Fine then. You might not be so willing now, but trust me you'll like it." Rocket grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her on the motorcycle before she could react to it and took off in the other direction.

Sam gasped at the sudden motion and instinctively grab Rocket around his waist so she wouldn't fall. They were already past her house so she couldn't imagine how fast they were going.

"Hey come back here with her." Danny demanded as he flew after the ghost who had Sam on the back of his motorcycle.

Sam watched everything go by in a blur. This guy had to be going at least one hundred fifteen miles an hour and climbing... Sam looked forward and her eyes widened. There was a red light and Rocket showed no sign of stopping. A truck was going across the intersection.

"You idiot, stop. You're going to get us killed." Sam replied

Rocket grinned. "I'm already dead." he replied and Sam screamed as they approached the truck and at the last minute went intangible going right through the truck.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and she began to pound Rocket's back with one hand while have the other one tightly around him so she wouldn't fall off.

"Let me down from here right now or else," she demanded

Rocket laughed. "Was that a threat?" he asked

"No," Sam replied and her eyes narrowed. "It was a warning."

Sam, who's hair was over her shoulder grew and wrapped around the front tire and stopped it in it's tracks. Her hair fell limp and retreated back to its normal length. She jumped off the bike and heard Rocket growl.

"How did you do that?" he asked her

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

Rocket narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"Hey Rocket," Danny called. "Leave her alone."

"Dumb halfa," Rocket huffed and then looked up and the light on the front of his motorcycle glowed green and shot out an ecto- blast at Danny who was unprepared and didn't move all the way out of the way in time getting hit in the arm. Green ectoplasm leaked out and he grabbed his shoulder which was stinging and burning slightly.

Danny charged up an ecto- blast but Rocket took off on his motorcycle before he could do anything and nearly ran him and Sam over. He had gone too far for Danny to catch up with him (meaning there was no telling how fast he was going if Danny wouldn't be able to catch up with him).

"Someone needs a beatin'," Sam narrowed her eyes at the trail of smoke Rocket had left behind.

"You okay," Danny asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Sam replied eyeing the gash on his arm, "But shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Danny noted that she was referring to the gash on his left arm. "Oh, this... It'll heal in a few days nothing to worry about."

"But still," she pressed, "It could get infected."

"But I'm a ghost." Danny said trying to escape

"But if you can bleed- even if it is green- you must be capable of getting some type of infection. Come on. We can go to my house and I'll help you with that." Sam declared

Danny decided not to argue and followed the girl in the opposite direction they had been coming from and took a five minute walk to her house. Danny stopped in front of the house.

"_This_ is you house?" he asked with wide eyes

"I know. I'm filthy rich and the heiress to everything my parents own." Sam replied dryly waking the path to her home pulling him by the hand.

She opened the door and let Danny in closing the door softly. "We have to be extremely quiet until we get to my room. My god- sister Aly knows how every door in this house squeaks and how they shut. She even knows which stairs make noises."

They tiptoed up the stairs and then...

_**SQUEAK!**_

"Oh shit," Sam swore and sure enough Aly's voice could be heard coming from the stairs of the basement.

"_Samantha_ is that you?"

Sam groaned at more than just the fact that Aly was coming. "Yes _Alicia_, I'm just going upstairs to my room to finish my reading. Don't worry about coming up. I really need to concentrate." Sam said back up slowly up the stair and pushing Danny slightly and urging him to keep going up the stairs

"Alright, and don't call me Alicia." Aly called

"Don't call me Samantha," Sam countered and pushed the ghost she had forced to come, all the way to her room.

Sam closed the door behind her and went into her bathroom leaving Danny standing (more like hovering a few inches above the ground.) grabbing some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls along with a wet rag.

"Okay let me see your arm." she said and Danny hesitantly floated over to the girl who was sitting on her bed and sat next to her letting her grab his arm and wipe the dried ectoplasm off of his arm.

"Uh... So," Danny said trying to start a conversation. "You're goth?"

Sam looked up from his arm. "Yeah, much to my parents dismay..."

"Oh yeah,"

Sam sighed. "You have no idea. I can't go through a day with them home and not have to look at all the pink clothes my mother buys and tries to get me to wear." Sam made a face and stuck her tongue out in disgust and Danny laughed

"So why weren't you freaking out back there when that ghost grabbed you?" Danny asked curious. "Normally a girl would've been running away and screaming her head off the moment she got a chance to get away... except Paulina maybe." he added with a groan

Sam laughed. "I definitely feel sorry for you then, but to answer your question I'm not like other girls. I'm not as defenseless as you think."

"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are you a black belt or something?"

"No, but I know how to defend myself and I'm not the nicest person either. I can be a bit... sadistic at times..." Sam grinned thinking about the time she put one of the murderers she had faced in a cage with a black panther in a zoo. What he did to tick her off and make her go that far... she didn't even want to remember. Last thing she heard about that guy was that he was walking around without a right hand and a disfigured face...

"You sound like Phoenix..." Danny muttered

"What?" Sam asked

"Oh, I just said you sound a bit like Black Phoenix." Danny replied waiting for the question he knew was coming...

"Oh," Sam smiled looking back down

"You know who she is?" Danny asked and Sam realized her slip.

"I... uh... was assuming you were talking about _Goth Girl_." Sam covered, "That is her real name, right?"

"Yeah," Danny narrowed his eyes. "How would you know?"

"Goth Girl sounds just as dumb as Inviso- Bill and that wasn't you real name. So I assumed Goth Girl wasn't her real name, besides you had to know her real name." Sam smirked at what she was about to say next. "She is your girlfriend, right?"

Sam bit her lip to keep in the laugh that was threatening to come out at the blush that appeared on the ghost's cheeks.

"No, we just met. She's just an acquaintance... for now." Danny added

"For now?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "So are you saying you're interested in a relationship with this mysterious Black Phoenix." Sam said and let go of his arm as she put up the material on her bed.

"What kind of relationship?" Danny asked rubbing his neck nervously

"You know exactly what I mean." Sam said punching his arm playfully

"Maybe..." Danny admitted. "If I could stop her from being so... I don't know. She's a bit blunt and sarcastic. Very sadistic,"

Sam pried further wondering just what Phantom thought of her alter ego. "What makes you say she's sadistic?"

"Well she hasn't done anything yet... but she has this look that says she enjoys toying with people. Don't get me wrong it's not villian type toying, but... argh."

"So what you're trying to say is she acts like a villian, but you don't see her as one?"

"The girl keeps people from dying at the hands of others. In my book she's a hero or heroine... whatever you want to call it." Danny responded dryly

"So you think she's a hero then?" Sam asked just to make sure

"Why do you wonder so much about what I think of the Black Phoenix?" Danny asked floating in the air preparing to leave

"Nice to have a hero's verdict," she smirked and raised her eyebrows a bit

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're a hero aren't you?"

"I guess," Danny replied hesitantly and Sam raised an eyborw at this statement. "I have to get going. Maybe we'll run into each other again.." _'Most likely at the mall tomorrow with her cousin...'_

"Most likely," Sam replied with a knowing smile

_'Tomorrow night most likely...' _she thought dryly

"Well, Bye... What do you prefer?"

"Phantom," Danny stated atomatically

"Alright, Bye Phantom,"

"See you around," Danny grinned. "_Samantha,_" he teased disappearing and flying through the roof

Sam glared at the spot the ghost had been standing in and laughed. "He's lucky he's a ghost or I probably would have hunted him down and killed him by now,"

-.oOOo.-

I know, crappy title, but I couldn't think of anything else.Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter. You'll really enjoy it:

_"Okay Rocket, that's enough havoc for one night." Danny said taking out the thermos and Rocket eyed it then burst into laughter_

_"That's the thing the ghost in the ghost zone hate. I thought it would be something a bit more intimidating than a thermos. What do you do throw your hot soup on then?" Rocket continued laughing_

_Danny glared. "Let's see if you still feel that way when I use it on you,"_

_Rocket glared back an then looked back at the busy street and started up his motorcycle._

_"That's if you can catch me first." Rocket backed up and went around them into the street causing people to suddenly stop or try and move out the way which inturn caused people to crahs into each other, but it was nothing too serious._

_"Ready for a little joy ride?" Black Phoenix smiled_

_"Do I have a choice if we want to catch Rocket?" Danny asked dryly_

_"I'll take that as a yes," She replied and took off after Rocket on the path he had cleared_

I hope you enjoyed it. R&R


	13. Joy Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until aboutsix months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Sorry about the long wait. I got back from my grandmother's house two days ago. It was fun to go up there. I got the internet sometimes on my laptop from a neighboring connection, but couldn't upload a chapter because it was so slow. It was like torture with hardly any internet although being over my grandmother's house made up for it. **

**First before you read this chapter. I would like to say that since this is an Alternate Universe the movie special _The Ultimate Enemy _didn't happen like it happened on television. I put this here and now because the sneak peek at the bottom may confuse you. I probably will end up putting up my Alternate Universe version of _The Ultimate Enemy _after a while, but only if you want it. I just want to say that because I don't want any flames telling me that things that happen in the next chapter are wrong or it didn't go like that. I'm very well aware. I've seen it at least ten times. Thank you!**

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter thirteen of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Joy Ride**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she read the pages of the instruction notebook. So far she had managed through the first twenty pages and now she was frustrated with the act that she couldn't read it it without having to get the dictionary every five words and she was amazed that some of the words weren't in the dictionary (she very well believe that Silver Moon had made some of these words up to stump her).

"Darn Silver Moon..." Sam said under her breath and went down the stairs to go outside into the evening leaving the notebook on her bed.

She still hadn't told Aly and Silver Moon about talking to Phantom yesterday, although she knew just because she hadn't told didn't mean she didn't know. Sam had seen Aly snooping around in her room before bed and she looked like she had a piece of white hair held with tweezers. She also had the rag that Sam hadn't cleaned in her hand that still had the ectoplasm from the ghost teen on it.

When Sam asked what she was doing Aly didn't miss a beat and said that she had seen the rag and decided to clean it off and then when she saw the white hair thought that it was from some type of rodent. Sam knew she was lying (If Aly thought there was a rat in Sam's room she wouldn't have come past the doorway), but there was no way to prove that since Aly had said it in such a convincing way.

In the end she left her god- sister alone and tried to finish the reading Silver Moon had given her.

Sam crossed her arms as she walked around the block. She had to admit she was a night owl and could stay up until the early hours of the morning if she wanted, unfortunately the time of light was the time to get things done and she had to go with the flow of the rest of the world.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There was no one to save tonight which meant she had a free night... a free boring night. She would probably end up sitting in the bed staring at the ceiling since going out at night all the time and nit getting in bed until about three- if she was lucky- had really messed up her sleeping pattern.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a motor and she jumped back onto someones lawn barely dodging the motorcycle and the flying ghost teen flying after it.

"Rocket," she muttered and decided the Phantom looked like he could use some help. She went behind a tree and black ribbons formed around different body parts leaving her leather outfit.

She jumped onto the branch of the tree she was under and onto the house beside it. She jumped from house to house trying to catch up with Phantom who was trailing behind Rocket. She wasn't even thinking about catching Rocket. Soon enough Phantom wasn't able to keep up with the fast ghost and stopped.

"Darnit, now how am I supposed to catch him?" he growled

"Need some help ghost boy?" Black Phoenix asked sitting on the roof of the house Danny was floating in front of.

"Most definitely," Danny replied with a sigh. "Rocket is about to cause a lot of damage if I don't stop him soon. He's going to cause accidents all over the city. He already caused two!"

Black Phoenix raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let me guess," she said dryly a bit amused, "He decided to go out for a joy ride and you've been chasing him all over town trying to stop him, but since he's going even faster than you can possibly fly there's no way you can catch him."

"Well duh," Danny said dryly, "My seven year old cousin could have figured that out. It's a bit obvious."

Black Phoenix glared. "Well then, I had a way we good catch him but if you don't want my help, oh well." Black Phoenix stood up and turned her back to Phantom pretending to leave.

"Wait," Danny said flying in front of the girl to stop her. "I didn't mean I didn't want your help. I'm just a bit irritated and stressed right now." he sighed

"You're a ghost who doesn't have to worry about the ups and downs of living in this world and the most you have to worry about is fighting a few ghost. That's stressful?" Black Phoenix said bluntly

"There's that bluntness again," Danny muttered, "I couldn't even began to explain Phoenix, but right now we don't have time to talk about that. What's your plan?"

"Follow me," she said and jumped roofs again with Danny flying above her until they reached the big rock that led to the Phoenix Nest.

"Stay here," Black Phoenix said firmly and Danny raises an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked

"The tunnel that leads to the Phoenix Nest," Black Phoenix responded

"You have a base and you just told me the entrance to it?"

"Yeah," Black Phoenix smiled. "But I trust you Phantom. I know you won't come snooping around. You don't seem like the type." Black Phoenix moved past the bushes and into the tunnel.

Black Phoenix pushed against the seemingly dead end in th tunnel and found herself in the Phoenix Nest with Aly and Silver Moon who was on the computer.

"Silver Moon, I need the keys to the PAM (Phoenix Assault Motorcycle)." she said grabbing the keys off the Silver table and removing the sheet from the motorcycle.

"Wait a minute did you finish the instructions?" Silver Moon asked grabbing Black Phoenix's wrist

Black Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Did you really expect me to understand that?"

"It was simple,"

"Simple for someone who's memorized the dictionary and every encyclopedia in the world." Black Phoenix replied flatly

Silver Moon blushed. "Well at least let me tell you what those keys are-"

Black Phoenix held up one. "This turns on the motorcycle and allows you to drive it." she held up the second key, "This one activates the weapon system so you can do what the name says and the other one is just a house key."

Black Phoenix got on the bike and put the key in the ignition.

"How did you figure that out?" Silver Moon asked confused

Black Phoenix smiled and gave a wink. "I skipped through the book since I knew I would never finish it."

She turned the key and the engine started. She rode through it in the tunnel and then rode right through the bushes stopping in front of a startled Danny.

"Is _that_ yours?" Danny asked surprised

Black Phoenix smirked at the shocked expression on Danny's face and smiled. "A friend of mine built for me."

"A friend of yours built that!" Danny said with wide eyes

"The Fentons aren't the only inventors in this town." Black Phoenix responded, "Come on, get on."

"On that with you?" Danny asked

"No," Black Phoenix replied sarcastically. "On the invisible one only ghost can see behind me."

Danny sighed and got on the motorcycle with the teen and then frowned.

"You have a license?" he asked

"You really think I could go up and ask for a license and they would give me one?" Black Phoenix asked. "Besides, I'm not going to be sixteen until September next year."

"You sure you can drive this?" Danny asked and Black Phoenix shrugged.

"One way to find out," she replied and took off on the bike with Danny gripping her loosely around the waist

They decided to travel to the busiest part of town and rode the streets with Danny making the car bike invisible and intangible so they wouldn't be seen. It wouldn't take too long to find Rocket. All they had to do was find speeding traffic and Rocket would be somewhere about to ride right into it and sure enough, he was on the sidewalk on his motorcycle about to ride into the busy traffic of the late evening.

Black Phoenix blocked his path.

"Okay Rocket, that's enough havoc for one night." Danny said taking out the thermos and Rocket eyed it then burst into laughter

"That's the thing the ghost in the ghost zone hate. I thought it would be something a bit more intimidating than a thermos. What do you do throw your hot soup on then?" Rocket continued laughing

Danny glared. "Let's see if you still feel that way when I use it on you,"

Rocket glared back an then looked back at the busy street and started up his motorcycle.

"That's if you can catch me first." Rocket backed up and went around them into the street causing people to suddenly stop or try and move out the way which in turn caused people to crash into each other, but it was nothing too serious.

"Ready for a little joy ride?" Black Phoenix smiled

"Do I have a choice if we want to catch Rocket?" Danny asked dryly

"I'll take that as a yes," She replied and took off after Rocket on the path he had cleared.

Everything was blur from then on and the only thing Black Phoenix focused on was the speeding ghost. Danny turned them intangible every now and then when Black Phoenix couldn't move out of the way in time. He had no clue how she could be going so fast and be in one lane one and the next lane a second later.

"How are you driving this thing so fast and dodging all these cars at the same time?" he asked in her ear.

"I don't know, but the things that are really far away look so close." Black Phoenix replied not taking her eyes off the rode.

"Some power you have there," Danny commented

"I didn't know I had it until now."

Rocket was still about ten yards ahead of them and the speed on the bike was steadily climbing until they were going at least one hundred and fifty miles an hour. Rocket turned around and saw them still behind him. He growled and then saw a blocked road. He didn't even bother going intangible and just rode right on through.

The ghost hero and the goth somewhat villian and somewhat hero followed and saw that this road led to an old abandoned neighborhood that was being destroyed and rebuilt. They were halfway done knocking it down, but since it was night no one was there.

Rocket rode on the rubble of an old house and sending debris to the bike behind him. One particularly big one headed there way and there was no time to phase through it, so Black Phoenix activated the weapons system. Different pieces like the speed monitor and the gas meter, along with other thing that Silver Moon had managed to fit on the bike flipped and moved aside so that there were various buttons to press. and some were even voice activated. There was a button that said missiles and Danny pressed it before Black Phoenix even saw it. It fired at the big piece of rubble turning it to bits.

"Thanks," Black Phoenix muttered following Rocket into a forest. "Oh come on, I can't see."

"I am the Phoenix Assault Motorcycle, otherwise known as PAM. Would you like to activate the razor knives." a voice from her bike said

"Yeah whatever that is, as long as it helps." Black Phoenix said just needing something that would help her see better.

Razor knives as PAM had said appeared on the side off the wheels, the handles and on the front of the bike a two big curved knives came out that almost curved around the entire bike. They cut through branches and vines that were blocking Danny and Phoenix's view and now they could see Rocket riding out of the forest and out into a wide open field with a lake about a football and a half away and Rocket was headed straight for it. There were people in boats fishing. Why were they idiot enough to do it at this hour the two people on the motorcycle couldn't figure it out, but Rocket could care less and he zoomed right across it and through the sound barrier on the other end and onto the interstate.

"Holy..."

"... Crap," Phoenix finished. "Can you make this thing fly?"

"I don't want to risk dropping you with you on it. Besides with all these weapons in it, no telling how heavy this thing is." Danny replied as they drew closer to the lake

"Well in that case we need to gain speed and fast." Phoenix replied

"Would you like to activate rocket boosters?" PAM's voice came

Danny and Phoenix didn't need to be asked twice as both shouted, "Yes," and then rocket jets appeared at the back wheels of the bike and big blue and red flames appeared shooting them forward and with the speed climbing up so fast the two had no time to prepare for it as it shot them across the wide lake and through the sound barrier, leaving a big hole in it.

They shot off onto the interstate where Rocket was riding right through cars which gained a few startled shrieks since he didn't bother to turn invisible. The traffic was back up for a few miles meaning they had to go intangible. Danny kept his focus on keeping the motorcycle and Phoenix invisible letting Phoenix keep her attention on Rocket who was nearing where all five lanes were blocked out and there were about three police cars along with two ambulances with one turned over trucks and another sitting upright in front of it and an upside down van.

Rocket shot right through and Phoenix smirked lifting the front of the bike and getting on top of the part of the turned over truck where various items were store. She rode right across it, then lifted up again, rode across the top of the upright truck, and then rode right off of it shooting like a rocket and almost into a bridge which she didn't see, but Danny did and turned them intangible at the last second.

When they landed they were about two yards behind Rocket.

"Phoenix don't drive so recklessly!" Danny yelled

"Rocket's a reckless ghost driver so in order to catch a reckless ghost driver I need to drive reckless," Black Phoenix replied and then raised an eyebrow although Danny couldn't see it. "Besides you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that can you?"

Danny sighed and didn't reply. He could just picture her slight smile that said 'I though so'. She was right. Although he would probably never admit it, that was kind of fun...

"Now what?" Phoenix asked snapping him from his thought as he looked at the now deserted road, though police sirens could be heard about a fourth of a mile back.

"What about these weapons in this thing?" he wondered

"He's a ghost," Black Phoenix replied dryly, "Nothing in this thing can probably hit him."

"Would you like to activate the Phoenix energy shocker?" PAM asked

"Anything that can attack that ghost," Phoenix replied and the front light on her bike turned black a big black ball shot out of it hitting Rocket's motorcycle and then electrocuting him.

"Argh," he said slowing down

"Any ideas ghost boy?" Phoenix asked open for suggestions

Danny sighed as Rocket got off at an exit onto a deserted road.

"Yeah, but put this thing on auto drive to follow Rocket," he replied

"Why?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow

"Just trust me if you want this over with." Danny replied and Phoenix put her bike on auto drive and let go of the handle as Danny grip around her waist got tighter

"One..." he said aiming at Rocket. "Two..." he took in a deep breath "Three,"

Danny lifted himself and Phoenix off the motorcycle and let out a scream that turned into a wail or to be more specific a ghostly wail.

Black Phoenix put her hands to her ears as did Rocket at the high pitched wail stopped his bike in it's tracks as and it exploded. Unfortunately Black Phoenix's motorcycle was caught in the wail as well and it just kind of fell apart for it would take a lot more for the engine to explode.

When the smoke around the Rocket he was lying in the middle of the destroyed parts of his bike. Danny put Black Phoenix down and took out the thermos and sucked him into the thermos capping it shut.

"And your license has just expired." he said before falling to the ground on his knees. That ghostly wail took a lot out of him, but Black Phoenix, who was looking at her destroyed motorcycle didn't seem to care.

"Ghost boy," she growled and slowly turned to face the fallen ghost.

Danny looked up to see Black Phoenix struggling to calm herself but to no avail and then looked at her beyond repair motorcycle. He paled... Uh- oh...

"Phantom," she growled

"Listen Phoenix," Danny said slowly rising to her feet and putting his hands out in front of him in defense. "I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry,"

"Sorry," Black Phoenix replied dryly and for a moment Danny thought she had calmed down. Key word in that sentence_ 'for a moment'_...

"DANNY PHANTOM!" she screeched so loud that the ground shook

'_Oh, hell...'_ Danny thought because hell was exactly where Black Phoenix was about to send him.

"Look what you did to my bike!" she said in a low but dangerous voice. "Do you know how long it took Silver Moon to build that thing? Six months... SIX MONTHS!"

"Listen I'm really sorry and maybe one day I can pay you back to help you build another one." Danny pleaded but Black Phoenix wasn't hearing it.

"Pay me back. Ha... You'd be spending the rest of your after life trying to pay me back. Do you know how much it cost to get all the parts to build that thing?" Phoenix asked and Danny gave a sheepish grin. "You're lucky you're already dead ghost boy or I'd be burying you in your grave right about now. Heck I'd even hurt you right now, if I didn't think you were so cute and I had a slight liking for you." she admitted dryly and then her eyes widened and she slowly rose a hand to her mouth and turned dangerously red.

"I did not just say that out loud," she asked hoping she hadn't and Danny grinned at what the girl had just admitted

"You did," he said crossing his arms and she desperately shook her head.

"Oh my God," she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I just said that," her voice jumped a few octaves

"I can't either," Danny grinned. "So you've got a crush on me?"

Black Phoenix turned so red it had to be dangerous for her health. "No," she said dryly trying to regain her demeanor

Danny smirked. "Whatever you say Phoenix,"

Black Phoenix turned her back to him and then frowned. "How long were we chasing Rocket?"

"About an hour," Danny replied and then Danny realized why she asked

"How am I supposed to get home now?" she rounded on him with a glare but she wasn't meeting Danny's eyes. "We're at least a hundred miles from Amity Park."

Danny sighed. He was very tired right now but he at least owed the girl a ride home after destroying her bike.

"Come on, I'll give you lift." he said softly

"I can get home on my own," She replied and the blush on her cheeks returned.

"What are you gonna do call a cab? You really think someone will come and ride you all the way back home Black Phoenix?" Danny asked sarcastically floating off the ground a bit giving her a dry look

"I'll manage," she replied giving Danny a look that said _'don't you dare'_, but Danny did deciding that it was no use arguing with her and picked her up off the ground bridal style taking off into the air.

"It'll be about an hour," Danny replied and looked into the night sky. He was really making himself later by carrying Phoenix home, but it was the least he could do. He was at least an hour late already. He sighed. His parents were going to kill him...

-.oOOo.-

Danny put Black Phoenix on her feet and shook her slightly to awake her. For the first ten minutes of their flight she wouldn't meet his eyes and he guessed she was still embarassed about admitting- sort of- that she liked him, but after that the girl fell asleep surprising Danny. He was sure the girl would stay awake and guard that mask with her life.

"Phoenix," he whispered and the girls eyes snapped open and narrowed as she stood up straight. "Relax, I brought you to this entrance. I didn't know where you wanted to go." he said and Black Phoenix nodded

"Thanks Phantom," she managed blinking her eyes a bit to get the uncloud her mind and eyes.

"No problem, It was the least I could do for destroying you motorcycle," he replied rubbing his neck nerously

Black Phoenix frowned. Why would he be nervous?

"That's okay. Silver Moon can always build me a new one." she replied still trying to unfog her mind.

"So I'll se you later Phoenix," He hesitated and then kissed her cheek. He then flew into the air and disappeared.

That had certainly helped unfog Black Phoenix's mind as she touched her cheek. Then she went into the tunnel with a hand on her cheek and this time she didn't give have on her hard cold stare. It was of shock and surprise as it finally dawned on her that he had somewhat implied that he might be interested in a relationship with her.

Then she sighed at what she knew was about to come.

"Aly isn't going to let me live this down..."

-,oOOo.-

I bet you all liked that one. I did too. Here's your sneak peak:

_"It's like this. Black Phoenix met your evil future self and became evil. She meets you here and starts helping you fight ghost. The way I see it is that she's going to follow you which ever path you choose. So if you were to decide to throw everything you have and destroy the world Black Phoenix would most likely follow." Tucker explained_

_"That makes... a little sense." Danny replied nodding his head._

_"So, now we know a little more about the Black Phoenix. Only thing we don't know now is her identity." Tucker took out his PDA, "What do we know about her?"_

_"She has black hair, she's sarcastic, a bit blunt, and sadistic, I think she's goth." Danny counted off on his fingers_

_"That could be anyone Danny within a... maybe thirty mile radius." Tucker exclaimed_

_"Oh yeah," Danny slapped his forehead. How could he forget the two most unique things about her? "Her hair is like steel and her eyes are violet."_

_Tucker laughed. "You know, Sam fit's that description completely except for the steel like hair and sadistic part."_

_It was then at the mention of Sam's name that he remebered two encounters with her that contradicted what Tucker had said. He remembered back to about a four days ago when he was with Sam as Fenton._

See you next update.R&R.


	14. Coincidence?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**You all are going to hate me after this chapter, but don't worry, this leads to three key chapters, probably the most important. Sorry about this, but I just like to drag out stories and torture you sometimes. It's fun to read your reviews of frustration. I know... Sadistic. I've been trying to get into how I want Black Phoenix's character to be a bit too much.**

With that said here is chapter fourteen of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Coincidence?**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Danny sat in his room with Tucker yapping away. Danny wasn't really listening though. He had been thinking about the Black Phoenix and how some of the things she did reminded him of someone he had met in the future.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked noticing Danny's spaced out look

Danny shook his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay spill," Tucker demanded

"What?"

"I now something's up and whateer it is I now it has something to do with Black Phoenix so spill," Tucker replied

Danny sighed. "There's this woman named Celosia after Black Phoenix the way Vlad is after me. Anyway when I saw I thought she looked familiar,"

"You knew her from somewhere?" Tucker asked

"No, I knew her dress," Danny replied

"What does a dress have to do with all this?" Tucker asked confused

"Just listen," Danny groaned. "Remember when we went to the future and saw my older evil future self?"

"How could I forget?" Tucker asked dryly

"Well, remember that woman that was with him? She never said her name but she new Dan, and was always flirting with him. She had the same dress as Celosia, but black with black hair and violet eyes." Danny said remembering when he saw the woman in the future.

_/Flashback/ _**(TIME OUT: This is really important. The Ultimate Enemy did not happen the way it did on television in my _Alternate Universe story._ I plan on putting my version of it up to match with this one soon. One more time... The Ultimate Enemy did not happen the way it did on television in my _Alternate Universe story._ Okay that's it: TIME IN) **

_Danny and Tucker looked around the destroyed town. There was nothing left. It had been reduced to rubble. _

_"Where are we?"Tucker asked_

_"I think we're in that future Clockwork showed us," Danny replied in his ghost form_

_"Where's that guy we saw that Clock Work said was your future-" Danny clapped a gloved hand over Tucker's mouth and hid them behind a big piece of rock._

_Right in front of the rock was his evil older self floating off the ground and another woman in with long black hair and a long black dress with a split that went up to the thigh, with high heel boots, black nail polish, violet eyes and lipstick. She was floating in the air in a sitting position with her legs crossed._

_"You know, I get tired of destroying things sometimes. Can't we just take a break and spend a little time together?" she flirted with a smile_

_"I told you about flirting with me," Dan said annoyed_

_"I know, but it's fun to see your reaction." The woman replied with a smirk and a black fan appeared in her hand. _

_"I react how I always react. Annoyed," Dan replied. "I let you join me when you tried to fight me ten years ago. If I hadn't you'd probably be dead. The least you could do is stop doing that."_

_"I'm hurt," The woman gasped dramatically with a hand on her chest. "I thought you liked my company,"_

_"Can it you,"_

_"Besides, if you had killed me I would have come back to haunt you for ruining my second chance at life." the woman ignored Dan's interuption_

_"I'm seriously regretting I didn't," Dan replied tossing an ecto- ball in the air_

_"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that." The woman replied dryly._

_"Why Sam, you still don't know how to take a joke. I thought you knew how by now,"_

_"I didn't know you could joke Dan," The woman replied, "And don't call me that. That weak little girl is long gone. I told you my name is Black-" the woman stopped and then smirked. "I feel eyes on us and I dont mean just Valerie's. By the way, she's right behind you."_

_/Flashback Ends/_

"I remember her," Tucker said finally. "She was about to say her name, but stopped when she saw us. It was Black something."

"What if she was about to say Black Phoenix?" Danny asked

Tucker frowned and then his eyes widened. "Wait you think that that woman was Black Phoenix's future self."

Danny shook his head. "No, it would have been her future self if I had become... that." Danny said,

"So you're saying either way you two were going to meet."

"Yeah, but in that future she was the villian,"

"But you said she was a villian now," Tucker said confused

"No, I said she tends to act like one sometimes," Danny corrected

"Okay what are you getting at." Tucker asked

"Well," Danny started. "I'm not positive, but I'm only filling in the missing pieces. I think that if I had become Dan Phantom, I would have met up with Black Phoenix who probably would have just gained her powers. I most likely in that time line destroyed her home and she tried to fight Dan off. When he saw she wasn't going to back down and could become a threat, instead of killing her, he let Black Phoenix join him and over the years Black Phoenix became what we saw in the future."

Tucker then realized where the halfa was going with this. "So you think that either way, in either time line Black Phoenix was supposed to meet you."

Danny nodded.

"And that when you destroyed your future self and saved us, you changed the time-line so that Black Phoenix would come here?" Tucker asked

Danny nodded again.

"So you two were destined to become partners, but whether as villains or heroes depended on the path you took." Tucker assumed

Danny gave him a black look. "I didn't get that far,"

"It's like this. Black Phoenix met your evil future self and became evil. She meets you here and starts helping you fight ghost. The way I see it is that she's going to follow you which ever path you choose. So if you were to decide to throw everything you have and destroy the world Black Phoenix would most likely follow." Tucker explained

"That makes... a little sense." Danny replied nodding his head.

"So, now we know a little more about the Black Phoenix. Only thing we don't know now is her identity." Tucker took out his PDA, "What do we know about her?"

"She has black hair, she's sarcastic, a bit blunt, sadistic, and I think she's goth." Danny counted off on his fingers

"That could be anyone Danny within a... maybe thirty mile radius." Tucker exclaimed

"Oh yeah," Danny slapped his forehead. How could he forget the two most unique things about her? "Her hair is like steel and her eyes are violet."

Tucker laughed. "You know, Sam fit's that description completely except for the steel like hair and sadistic part."

It was then at the mention of Sam's name that he remembered two encounters with her that contradicted what Tucker had said. He remembered back to about a four days ago when he was with Sam as Fenton.

_"Point made," Danny sighed in defeat and then frowned. "Hey, what's up with your hair?"_

_"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked looking at her hair and frowning_

_"It's not soaked or anything. It isn't even sticking to you face. The water's just sliding off of it like it's sliding off a metal surface or something."_

Danny frowned and thought about what Sam said when he was Phantom.

_Sam laughed. "I definitely feel sorry for you then, but to answer your question I'm not like other girls. I'm not as defenseless as you think."_

_"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are you a black belt or something?"_

_"No, but I know how to defend myself and I'm not the nicest person either. I can be a bit... sadistic at times..." Sam grinned _

Danny shook his head. There was no way Sam could be Black Phoenix. It wasn't possible. If she was why didn't she transform when Principal Palprin was chasing her and they were nowhere in sight, but then again she hadn't been afraid of Rocket. It was like it was something she went through everyday. She was so casual about it. Sam hadn't had any visible sign of fear at all. She wasn't even shaken by the ghost.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said snapping his fingers in front of Danny's face shaking him from his trance like state.

"Huh?" Danny looked at Tucker.

"You okay?"

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine." Danny said brushing all the things Sam said and did as a mere coincidence. She was different from most people and that was one of the things he liked about her

"Okay," Tucker replied. "So the violet eyes and steel hair really narrowed it down. All we have to do is get the profiles of every teen girl in every school. I'll hack into the files of the high schools tonight. You said she's fifteen and her birthday's in September right?"

Danny nodded.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Your faces has been all over the TV for the past two days."

"It has?" Danny frowned

"Man, don't you watch the news?" Tucker asked

"Not like I have the time," Danny replied dryly

"Well, you and Black Phoenix's little joy ride has been all over the news." Tucker said grinning from ear to ear. "It was so cool. Man, that girl can drive and she practically admitted she liked you on national television... Well, actually I hacked into the news station's file and found out that they cut that part out for some reason, but whatever."

"They caught that on tape!" Danny exclaimed

"Yeah, they caught Rocket too. They also caught you blowing up Black Phoenix's bike and her almost screeching at you. They probably would have caught you both had you stayed any longer. No one at school has been talking about anything except that."

Danny moaned. This was just perfect.

-.oOOo.-

Sam looked at Aly as she sat on her laptop doing, who knew what on it. Aly had been on it a lot lately and Sam knew something was up. She tried to look over Aly's shoulder, but Aly closed the laptop and turned to face her.

"What are you hiding Aly?" Sam asked putting her hands on her hips.

Aly rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. I was just working on a little project. Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Nice try Aly, but I used that one on Danny a few days ago. Now I know you're definitely doing something you don't want me to know."

"It's nothing Sam and I promise when I'm done I'll show it to you, but right now I don't think you should know yet." Aly replied putting her laptop down on Sam's desk and walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Sam looked at the laptop and bit her lip. She shook her head. Whatever it was it wasn't bad and Aly could take care of herself, besides if she did it would be an evasion of privacy. She walked around her room in a circle and sighed.

"I'm just going to ignore the laptop that I could open and figure out the password to without even thinking about it." Sam told herself as she walked around her room. "Oh the heck with privacy,"

Sam ran to her desk and opened Aly's Laptop, only to find it wasn't her laptop. It was one of the Phoenix Profile Analyzers. It took the profile of different people and broke it down. It was much more advanced than just DNA. It took DNA from hair, blood, even skin, it could record voices and take a picture of someone and get the height, size, and weight of the person. It also compared up to four people's DNA at a time.

The box for entering the password came up and Sam knowing Aly as well as she did typed in the password.

"Amber McLain..." Sam said as she typed it up

It was the name of her grandmother's sister who had tragically died in plane crash to visit her older sister who had at that time had just had Aly's mother. According to her grandmother Aly looked just like Amber although they had never found a picture to prove this.

The screen popped up and what Aly had been working on popped up. The DNA reading was in it's simplest for to be read by the average intelligent human mind. According to this whoever it was had human DNA _and_ ghost DNA.

"Who has ghost and human DNA?" Sam asked herself and looked at the pieces of white hair in one of the four slots on the side of he Profile Analyzer. It looked familiar.

Sam clicked on the button that said voice records. She clicked it and pressed the play button that came up.

"So, the Black Phoenix does have a soft side," said an echoed teasing voice

Sam frowned. Why did that sound so familiar to her? She clicked it again and the voice played. Then she saw a button that said remove echo. She pressed it and then clicked play. The voice played, but this time without the echo.

"So, the Black Phoenix does have a soft side." it repeated without the echo and Sam's frowned deepened

"That sounded just like Danny." she said referring to her alive friend

She played it with the echo again and bit her lip. Who was that? Then she remembered a few weeks ago.

_"It's so beautiful and relaxing, " she said, "Just what I needed."_

_"So," Said a voice she knew all too well. "the Black Phoenix does have a soft side,"_

"Phantom..." she whispered clicking back and reading the top of the page that the name of who Aly had been looking at. It read clearly in bold green lettering **DANNY PHANTOM**.

Sam looked back at the white hair in the slot. That's what Aly had been doing in her room that day. She had known Phantom had been there and was looking for pieces of his hair to analyze and the blood on the cloth could be analyzed too, but how did she get a recording of his voice. She didn't go to the height, size, and weight. She was pondering why Phantom would have human blood.

"Unless..." Sam muttered as it dawned on her. "That's why they call him that."

_"Awww," said the live Harpy, "I haven't had a decent male in a while. At least let us have the halfa?"_

_"Halfa?" Black Phoenix asked looking at her ghost companion_

_"I have no clue what their talking about." he tried to lie rubbing the back of his neck_

"That's why they call him halfa. Ghost Boy's half human," Sam realized, "But how could a person be half ghost. That's like being half dead and half alive."

Sam bit her lip. "But that would mean that he had to have been involved in an accident that was life threatening. The only half dead state I can think of is a coma state."

That was it! She had heard somewhere that being in a coma was like being in a state between life and death, but how would a person in a coma come into contact with ectoplasmic energy? Unless they had some accident in a lab it was impossible. Phantom had said he had died in a lab though, but who in Amity Park had a lab...

Danny's parents had a lab. Where else would they work on those inventions? Then Sam gasped. Phantom's voice without the echo sound just like Danny's.

"Could Danny be Ghost Boy?" she asked herself and then shook her head.

That would explain why Danny always disappeared when Phantom showed up and vise- verse and that could be the reason the two shared the habit of rubbing their neck when he was nervous, but they were also completely different. Danny Fenton was shy, a bit clumsy, and didn't stick out like a sore thumb, unlike Danny Phantom who had confidence, was careful, attracted loads of attention, and was a bold.

Danny Fenton would have never asked if she needed a lift home (or if she wanted him to walk her home in this case) if she had only a few seconds ago accidentally blurted out that she liked him. He would have become a blabbering idiot and tried to come up with something to run off let alone dare to kiss her cheek. Danny Phantom was very calm about it and was even bold enough to not only take her home, but kiss her even if it was just on the cheek and could have been just a sign of affection.

"No, there's no way." Sam muttered and closed Aly's laptop before she came back from doing whatever she was doing. It was all just one big coincidence. There were probably a few more people within a thirty mile radius who had a lab and were obsessed with ghost... okay maybe not, but it was all just pure coincidence.

Sam would have to look into the halfa thing a bit more and to start with she would have to get down into the Fenton's lab. She smiled and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and the phone picked up almost as soon as she finished.

_"Fenton Works. Danny speaking."_

"Hey Danny, I was just wondering if maybe me and Aly could come over tomorrow and we could do something together. You know since all three of us are suspended and all..."

-.oOOo.-

Yay. I know it was short but it was needed for the next chapter. I also know you're wondering about the Amber McLain part. Hm... I can't tell yet. That will be explained in a later chapter. Here's your sneak peek:

_"Go to Ricco Harbor now Sam. You don't want to fool around with this episode yet," Aly stated and then tilted her head. "Have you seen your boyfriend around lately?"_

_Sam blushed. "Which one?" she asked knowing Aly referred to two people as that_

_"Phantom," Aly replied_

_Sam sighed knowing what was coming next. "No, I haven't seen him since our little joy ride." _

_Aly frowned and Sam opened her mouth to explain forgetting that she hadn't told Aly about it to avoid being teased about her blurting out that she like him._

_"You mean the one that's been all over the news for the past couple of days?" Aly asked_

_Sam dropped the controller in her hand. "What did you say?"_

_"Your little joy ride with Phantom is all over the news. From when you got on the interstate, to when you almost cussed him out for destroying your bike, to when he flew off with you. Had you stayed any longer you and him would have been captured. According to Tucker it's been the talk of the school. He also said something about Paulina being furious about Goth Girl stealing her future husband from her."_

_"Hopefully she never finds out about that kiss..." Sam muttered to herself picking the controller back up and continuing the game._

I hope the references to the Nintendo GameCube game Mario Sunshine doesn't confuse you. I just wanted to put that they were doing something and not just sitting in the Phoenix nest again.


	15. Filler In

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter fourteen of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Filler In**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Danny sat in his room waiting for the arrival of Sam and Aly who were coming to spend the day at his house. Sam had called late in the evening and she seemed rather eager to come. It was weird.

_"Fenton Works, Danny Speaking."_

_"Hey Danny, I was just wondering if maybe me and Aly could come over tomorrow and we could do something together. You know since all three of us are suspended and all..."_

_"Uh... I don't know." Danny replied, "My parents won't be home and I'm not sure if they wanted anyone in the house."_

_"Really," Sam said on the other end seeming unusually glad about. "That's perfect... um I mean... That's okay. We just thought that maybe you didn't want to sit in a boring house with nothing to do until Tucker gets out of school and finishes his homework and all that stuff."_

_"Why can't I come to your house?" Danny asked knowing the girl had a huge house having been there as a ghost._

_"Well... you see there's some redecorating being done and we wouldn't want to get in the way."Sam explained sounding a bit nervous. "Besides, my parents don't like me bringing boys over and their not here."_

_'She didn't seem to care about that a few days ago when she literally forced my ghost self to come to her house,' Danny thought dismissing her previously eager and some what anxious state. _

_"Hold on. Let me ask my mom and dad if it's okay."_

_Danny went downstairs to ask his parents and they had no problem with the two girls coming over as long as they didn't go down in the lab._

_"Sam," he said picking back up the phone_

_"What did they say?" Sam almost yelled_

_"You all can come over," Danny replied_

_"Okay," Sam said, "We'll be there around eleven Danny. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and Danny looked at it in confusion. Sam had seemed a little too eager._

_Danny shook his head. Maybe the two girls were so bored they were bordering insanity._

-.oOOo.-

"So why did you all of a sudden last night want to go to Danny's house?" Aly asked as the goth in front of her played the formers Gamecube on the big theater screen television in the basement. "Make Mario jump on it and then do a butt stomp." she added referring to the game.

Sam looked at the game her god- sister had mastered in the two months she had had it.

"I'm trying, but Petey Pirana's legs are in my way," Sam replied referring to the game she was playing. "And I didn't just all of a sudden decide I wanted to go to Danny's house. I had been thinking of asking him if he wanted to spend a little time with us since his parents and sister weren't going to be home since last week. Besides I thought we could have a little fun."

Aly then frowned in disgust. "You don't know how wrong that sounded."

Sam thought about what she said and then rolled her eyes at Aly. "If you didn't hang out with those prostitutes so much, you wouldn't have even caught that meaning."

"How did you-"

"I saw you a few nights ago when I was out taking care of a few things." Sam cut Aly off

"You're not scolding me like you use to," Aly noted

"Most times I'm always in the area with you so I never worry about you. You can take care of yourself anyway. Fighting is the reason we got suspended from school in the first place." Sam sighed at the game she was playing. "Finally another Shine Sprite."

"Go to Ricco Harbor now Sam. You don't want to fool around with this episode yet," Aly stated and then tilted her head. "Have you seen your boyfriend around lately?"

Sam blushed. "Which one?" she asked knowing Aly referred to two people as that

"Phantom," Aly replied

Sam sighed knowing what was coming next. "No, I haven't seen him since our little joy ride."

Aly frowned and Sam opened her mouth to explain forgetting that she hadn't told Aly about it to avoid being teased about her blurting out that she like him.

"You mean the one that's been all over the news for the past couple of days?" Aly asked

Sam dropped the controller in her hand. "What did you say?"

"Your little joy ride with Phantom is all over the news. From when you got on the interstate, to when you almost cussed him out for destroying your bike, to when he flew off with you. Had you stayed any longer you and him would have been captured. According to Tucker it's been the talk of the school. He also said something about Paulina being furious about _Goth Girl _stealing her future husband from her."

"Hopefully she never finds out about that kiss..." Sam muttered to herself picking the controller back up and continuing the game.

"What kiss?" Aly asked looking wide eyed at her.

"Kiss... Did I say kiss?" Sam asked with a sheepish grin. "I meant... uh, I meant that fist I threw at him for destroying my bike."

"Uh- hun," Aly smirked. "So how was it? Was it passionate? Was it short and sweet? Did it make you feel like you were floating on air and that you two were the last people standing on earth?"

Sam blushed. "It was just on the cheek, besides I was trying to finish waking up after I fell asleep while he flew me home."

"You fell asleep!" Aly exclaimed. "While he was flying you home... Oh my God. Now if you had admitted you like him it would have been perfect..."

Sam turned even more red which didn't go unnoticed by the most observant girl to walk the planet.

"You told him?" she squealed

"Not really... I just said I would hurt him for destroying my bike if it weren't for the fact that I though he was cute and I had a slight liking for him. I was so upset I just blurted out everything that popped up in my head."

"What did he say?" Aly asked

"Well after I denied having a crush on him when he asked me he just left it alone with a grin on his face and asked to fly me home. I don't think he bought my denial though." Sam replied dryly

"They must have cut that part out on the news," Aly pouted

"They probably didn't catch it. I almost said it to myself." Sam muttered

"This works out so perfect," Aly sighed dropping her hands to her lap

"What's so perfect?" Sam asked turning away from the game and narrowing her eyes.

Aly gasped and her eyes widened. "Nothing, just the way you're finally finding someone who can... relate to you." Aly almost shouted the last part as she snapped her finger.

Sam turned back to the game. "You know I don't buy that one bit... How do you defeat this dumb octopus?"

"You always do have a knack for knowing when someone isn't telling the same story... Let it try to pound you with it's tentacles and then run up to it's nose pull on it and snap it when it's eyes turn purple." Aly replied to both questions

"I know I do, but like I told Phantom I don't pry... I'm trying to but it keeps hitting Mario." Sam replied while thinking. _'Not like I need to ask since I know he's half human. Now all I need to know is how it happened which is why we need to go to Danny's house in about thirty minutes also...'_

"I'll tell you as soon as it needs to be told, but with the way things are going you'll find out sooner or later... Oh give me that. I'll do it."

"No I want to do it. Every time I decide to play this and I don't do it right you take it from me. You know when it comes to Mario I'm a bit _video game challenged_." Sam said moving the controller from Aly.

"It's my game," Aly replied still trying to grab the controller.

"That's a cheap excuse Aly... No stop it, I'm playing it. Aly," Sam got up and moved behind the chair she was in not noticing the red eyes watching her in the shadows that led to the stairs.

-.oOOo.-

Sam and Aly walked with Silver Moon towards Danny's house. Silver Moon had insisted that she go with them for she was tired of working on her different gadgets and wanted to go somewhere too. Sam was sure Danny wouldn't mind one more person. It wasn't like Silver Moon would do anything really. She would probably just sit in a corner and fiddle with something and the three would forget she was there.

Sam rang the doorbell and they heard footsteps clamoring down the stairs and coming towards the door. It swung open and Danny stood there moving aside to let them in.

"Hey Danny," Aly greeted as he closed the door and let the two girls to the stairs. "I hope you don't mind us bringing Sil- Lunar with us. She was a bit bored herself."

"That's alright. After Sam told me about her I was curious to meet her." Danny admitted

"Your curiosity will grow as you get to know her. The more you get to know her, the less you know about her." Sam shook her head

Danny laughed as they entered his room and the day ran on. The three went from watching movies to playing video games to just laughing and playing around. Before they knew it, it was ten minutes to three. Sam had even completely forgotten the reason she came in the first place just enjoying being with two of her best friends.

Sam got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. She grabbed a bottle of water in the refrigerator and started to walk way from the kitchen when the basement door caught her eyes. There was a green glow coming from it and Sam looked back to see if the coast was clear. She set the bottle of water down on the table and opened the door walking down the stairs to the basement.

There were shelves with containers and tables with different inventions and on the wall was the most noticeable was a big hole in the wall that had a swirling green mass. The doors to it were currently open. Sam bit her lip. She shouldn't really be down here, but how else was she supposed to figure out if this was the lab Phantom had half died in making him half ghost.

She looked around and saw a shelf full of rolled up papers and such. She went over and pulled out one. Sam unrolled it and saw they were blue prints to something called the Spectra Speeder. She noticed that was sitting a few yards to the side of the swirling green. Sam put the blue print up and grabbed another one. This one had a picture of what the glowing green mass was.

"The Fenton Ghost Portal." she read and looked at the portal stepping up to it. "I wonder..." she reached her hand out to touch it.

"What are you doing down here?" Danny's voice said startling Sam, who dropped the blue print spun around a looked guiltily at Danny

Sam looked around not being able to come up with a good reason and instead starting blurting out apology.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I know I shouldn't be down here. I just saw the green glow and just wanted to see what it was. I didn't touch anything except the blueprints. Sorry," Sam said quickly and Danny merely sighed and waved it off.

"It's alright... Just don't come down here." Danny replied and moved to grab Sam's wrist, but then stopped and Sam noticed him shiver and thought she saw the blue mist again.

_'I know I've seen that somewhere before,' _Sam thought

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the concerned look on his face

"Nothing," Danny said grabbing her wrist in a hurry. "We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean _need _t-" Sam stopped seeing a pair of red eyes.

"Well, well, well..." said a familiar feminine voice. "How perfect,"

Flame erupted from below the red eyes, but it didn't hurt it just kind of blew them backwards like the wind. Unfortunately the ghost portal was right behind them. Sam let out a scream as she instinctive grabbed onto one of the doors to keep from falling and heard footsteps coming from the stairs to the basement.

"You know," the voice laughed, "I think we should have a little fun in the ghost zone."

With that a hand pushed both Danny and Sam into the ghost zone and the red eyed woman stepped from the shadows to reveal her face along with her fiery red hair.

"Celosia," Silver Moon said as she and Aly reached the bottom of the stairs.

Celosia turned around and smirked. "See ya' later Silver Moon,"

The woman disappeared in flames and Silver Moon ran over to the Ghost Portal. "What is this thing and why did she push Sam and Danny into it?"

Aly bent down and picked up the blue print unrolling it and paled.

"Oh shit..."

-.oOOo.-

I know crappy title, but I could think of anything else. I've got my mind on the novel I'm typing and trying to get published. Sorry. short again, but you'll like the next chapter. Here's your sneak peek:

_"Oops, I didn't mean to throw you down that hard," she said sarcastically_

_Danny's eyes turned a glowing green, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam._

_"What's up with your eyes?" she frowned_

_Danny groaned and blinked his eyes back to there normal blue._

_"Nothing," he replied standing back up and starting down the dirt path again._

_Sam stood up and caught up with him. "I'm not buying it. Why did your eyes turn green? And more importantly how is it that they were glowing?"_

_"You must have been seeing things Sam," Danny said as his anger cooled off and he became a bit bothered at her inquiry_

_"I know what I saw." Sam pushed on, "Your eye turned green... Glowing green and when I said something you blinked and they turned blue again."_

_"My eyes glow green when I get angry sometimes... Happy?" Danny asked hoping the goth girl would back off_

_"Danny, I know people who's eyes turn different colors when they experience different emotions. Aly's turn fire red when she gets angry and green when she's jealous, her eyes have even turned purple when she feels proud of something, but Danny no ones eyes ever glow green." Sam continued. Danny was hiding something and she wanted to find out what. _

Hope you liked. R&R.


	16. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter sixteen of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Revelation**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Tucker and Jazz ran down the stairs to the basement. They had both been about to go upstairs assuming that's where Danny was when they heard the scream from the lab. The two ran downstairs and saw Aly along with Sliver Moon standing in front of the ghost portal.

"What are you two doing down here?" Jazz asked going to grab both females

"Jazz, Tucker... Thank God you're here."

"Where's Danny and Sam?" Tucker asked looking at Aly and Silver Moon. "We heard a scream. What did you do to them? Are you working for Vlad?"

"Vlad? As in Vlad Plasmius," Silver Moon exclaimed. "Does he have anything to do with this? Oh this is bad,"

"Who's Vlad Plasmius?" Aly asked looking at the three who seemed to know more about this Plasmius guy

"So you know him?" Tucker accused

"No, not personally, but I went there with Celosia once." Silver Moon replied

"Who's Celosia?" Jazz and Tucker asked

"You knew Celosia?" Aly asked Silver Moon.

"Yeah, I used to help her like I do Sam now, but when she decided to use her powers for her own gain I left." Silver Moon replied

"Wait, time out..." Tucker replied forming a T with his hands. "What's going on?"

"First I want to say we had nothing to do with whatever happened." Aly defended. "Second, all four us meaning me, Danny, Sil- Lunar, and Sam were upstairs in Danny's room. Sam went down to get a drink and after she didn't come back Danny went to go see what the hold up was. He must have caught her down here in the lab, because the next thing we know there's this scream and then a woman we know as Celosia pushes them into that thing," she explained pointing to the Ghost Portal on the last part

"The Ghost Zone," Jazz and Tucker looked at each other.

"The Ghost Zone?" Aly and Silver mooned echoed

"Oh no," Jazz muttered

"What?" Silver Moon said not really worried about Sam. She could take care of herself. "I'm sure Danny will be fine."

"It's not Danny I'm worried about. He can take care of himself." muttered Jazz, "Sam's the one who might be in trouble."

-.oOOo.-

Sam got up off the ground and groaned. Whatever Celosia had done when she pushed them in it hurt. She blinked and looked around at the glowing green... was it the sky? She looked down at the dry and barren ground they were on and saw Danny a few feet away from her. She ran over and shook him a bit.

"Danny," she called and he didn't get up. "Danny,"

He still didn't wake up and so she bot her lip and then sighed. She wondered if that sound she made when she screamed that night Principle Palprin showed up would sound like it did.

She made a short high pitched scream and it turned into a small screech. "Cawww,"

She closed her mouth as Danny's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up.

"Where's the ghost?" he asked looking around wildly

"Relax Danny... Well, as much as you possibly can in this place." Sam replied helping Danny up. "What is this place anyway?"

Danny cleared his fogged mind and then his eyes widened. "Oh no,"

"What's wrong?"

"We're in the Ghost Zone," Danny replied dryly

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam asked

"Yes," Danny snapped. "Does the word _ghost_ in _Ghost Zone _mean anything to you. There are ghost here and their much worse than Principal Palprin,"

"Principal Palprin... How did you know about that? You weren't there. It was only me, Aly, Tucker, and Ghost Boy that night." Sam asked frowning

Danny faltered realizing his slip. "Tucker... yeah, he told me about it."

Sam gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. "You're a horrible liar Danny."

Danny winced.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Sam asked

"We find the doors to the Fenton Portal," Danny said looking around. "And by the looks of it we're nowhere near it."

"So which way do we go?" Sam asked looking at Danny who was taking in the area with a hard look of concentration

"I don't know my way around the ghost zone by foot," Danny replied. "If I were flying I could figure that out easily."

Sam blinked." If you were flying?"

Danny's eyes widened again. "I mean if I were flying in the Spectra Speeder... Yeah, that's it."

"What are you trying to hide from me?" she asked bluntly crossing her arms, bending her left knee, and tilting her hip to the left side.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Danny asked rubbing his neck in nervousness

Sam laughed. "You act a lot like Danny Phantom. He always rubs his neck when he's nervous." she stated picking a random direction to walk in.

Danny frowned. "You only met him twice and he didn't do that when you were with him."

Sam realized her slip with her eyes wide, but then frowned. "How did you know I only met him twice?" she asked referring to how he knew she only met him twice as Sam. "You weren't there. You left."

Danny winced again and suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for both of them.

_'Wait a minute. Her hair's like steal, she has violet eyes, she sarcastic, sadistic, a bit blunt... Now who does that remind me of? Wait a minute. Could she really be...'_

_'Danny disappears when the other shows. He rubs his neck when he's nervous, he knew I only met ghost boy twice, he knows about the Palprin thing, their voices are the same and his parents have a lab where he could have easily been exposed to ectoplasmic energy... Hold on he couldn't be...'_

Ten more seconds and the two would have seen the big picture, but as fate would have it they were snapped from their thoughts by a laugh... actually it was two. The two teens turned around.

"YOU!" they both shouted at them

"Why Daniel, I'm hurt... That's no way to talk your Mentor," Celosia said in mock hurt

"Mentor?" Sam's eyes instinctively narrowed as she turned to Danny. "Wait a minute... Are you working for her or something?"

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "No way... wait let me correct that. Hell No!"

"Then why did she say she was your mentor?" Sam shot and then Vlad Plasmius shook his head

"Now Samantha dear... I'm surprised at you. Just because Daniel got close to you because he was working with Celosia is nothing to be upset about. You were playing the same game." he said and this time Danny rounded on Sam

"You're working for him!" Danny asked

Sam frantically shook her head. "Are you kidding? I don't even know who that is."

"Now Samantha dear, you can drop the act. We've obviously been found out." Plasmius sighed. "Oh well,"

"Wait a minute, I don't even-" Sam stopped. "So you're Plasmius."

"So you are working for him," Danny accused

"Now Daniel we can't really be upset with her. You were both trying to fool each other but don't worry, we'll get them next time." Celosia sighed

"What are you talk-" Danny started but was cut off by the teen next to him

"So you used me?" Sam asked angrily her eyes burning with fire

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's working for a ghost." Danny shot back

Celosia and Plasmius smirked. "This is working out much better than I originally planned." the former said

"It will only be a matter of time before their fighting against each other." Plasmius agreed

"And in their anger neither one will figure out who they truly are." Celosia smiled. "If they would they would eventually figure it out and we'd have a problem..."

"How so Celosia?" Plasmius asked watching the two teens

"They know each other better in their alternate forms. If they were to figure that out, our plan goes done the drain," She sighed.

"Oh well, they'll be too preoccupied trying to get out the ghost zone and away from each other to notice. Looks like our work here is done. Are your Harpies in place?" the older halfa asked

The woman nodded. "And your ghost... What was his name? Skulker?"

Plasmius nodded and the two disappeared.

Sam stopped frowning as the two very vibrant auras disappeared. "Where did they go?"

Danny turned to where the two had previously been standing and growled. They had disappeared on them.

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I think that way," Danny pointed behind him, "Is just going father into the ghost zone, so if we go that way," Danny replied. "We'll most likely be going in the direction of the portal."

"Let's go then." Sam grumbled crossing her arms. "The sooner we get out here the sooner you can go back to your mentor and plan a way to dispose of me."

"And the sooner you can go to yours," Danny shot back as they started to walk

-.oOOo.-

The two teens stopped for a minute and leaned against a tree on the side of the path they were taking. It had felt like they had been walking for hours here in the ghost zone, although in the human world it could have well as been fifteen minutes.

The fact that the two were still mad at each other and weren't talking didn't help either. It only added to the fact that they were irritated at being here in the first place.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit..." Sam cursed hitting her head against the tree and letting her alter ego's temper take over a little. "Where the hell are we Danny?"

"Didn't know you swore," Danny said dryly ignoring her question

Sam looked over at him and glared. "You know," she said closing her eyes. "It's taking all the strength and will power I have to keep myself from screaming the most inappropriate and obscene words that most people probably don't even know at you. So I ask you one more time as nice as I can put it at this moment... Where the hell are we?"

"That's supposed to be nice?" Danny muttered

"Where the hell are we?" Sam nearly growled ignoring his comment

Danny smirked. "The ghost zone," he replied smartly just thinking that maybe Sam would growl in frustration walk ahead onto the path. Oh, how wrong he was.

Sam came around from the other side of the tree they were leaning on and grabbed him with such superhuman speed he had no time react. She then pulled him off the tree and threw him hard to the ground. She crossed her arms again and leaned against the tree with a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops, I didn't mean to throw you down _that _hard," she said sarcastically

Danny's eyes turned a glowing green, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"What's up with your eyes?" she frowned

Danny groaned and blinked his eyes back to there normal blue.

"Nothing," he replied standing back up and starting down the dirt path again.

Sam stood up and caught up with him. "I'm not buying it. Why did your eyes turn green? And more importantly how is it that they were glowing?"

"You must have been seeing things Sam," Danny said as his anger cooled off and he became a bit bothered at her inquiry

"I know what I saw." Sam pushed on, "Your eyes turned green... Glowing green and when I said something you blinked and they turned blue again."

"My eyes glow green when I get angry sometimes... Happy?" Danny asked hoping the goth girl would back off

"Danny, I know people who's eyes turn different colors when they experience different emotions. Aly's turn fire red when she gets angry and green when she's jealous, her eyes have even turned purple when she feels proud of something or feels like... royalty I guess, but Danny no ones eyes ever glow green." Sam continued. Danny was hiding something and she wanted to find out what.

"Guess I'm different from everyone else," Danny said truthfully thinking of his ghost half.

"Danny the only person I've seen who has glowing green eyes is the Gh-" Sam stopped mid- sentence. Phantom had glowing green eyes. Everything fit and there was too much proof for it to be a coincidence. Danny was... but wait. Phantom had helped her fight off Celosia and Celosia didn't seem to hold back on him. She sent _both_ Harpies at Phantom last time they fought. If her hunch was right though, that meant that Danny wasn't working for Celosia and then she realized that he had been trying to tell he that, but in her rage she wasn't hearing it... Then again Danny hadn't really given her a chance to defend herself either.

"You alright?" Danny asked waving a hand in front of her face

"Huh," Sam was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You could have fooled me," Danny muttered. "You were about to walk right off the edge of a cliff."

Sam looked down and saw that she had indeed been about to walk off the edge of a cliff into a bottomless pit of nothing. It was then she also realized that Danny had his hands around her waist and the they were on the ground and she was on top of him.

Sam turned _twice_ as red as normal for now she surely believed that the Danny Fenton she liked was the Danny Phantom she liked too... And to think she had practically admitted it to him. Now_ that _was embarrassing.

"Would you mind getting off of me now?" Danny asked with his cheeks as red as hers.

Sam quickly jumped up and turned around which is what she normally did around Danny (when he was a ghost) and she was embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said her voice going up an octave like it always did.

"You sound a lot like Phoenix," he muttered not intending for her to hear, but she did though she didn't reply.

Sam looked and noticed that there was no other side. It was like they just dropped down into nothing but the never ending green. She also saw doors floating in the air and assumed that ghost had to stay somewhere.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked stepping back a bit and into Danny who was right behind her. She hated anything that was as high or higher than the cliff she fell off of when she gained her powers.

"What are you afraid of heights?" Danny asked noticing her eyeing the cliff.

"No, I'm afraid of being on the edge anything that's as high or higher than the cliff I fell of of when I died..." Sam muttered absently

"What do you mean you died?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes

Sam caught her slip. "Did I say died? I meant I almost died."

Danny looked away from her and into the never ending spooking green ghost zone. Black Phoenix was afraid of cliffs.

_"I died because I fell off a cliff." she admitted to him_

His eyes widened. So none of it was a coincidence. Everything Sam said to him were things Black Phoenix said to him. She was afraid of cliffs, she didn't pry into other people's personal lives and she was in general exactly like Black Phoenix. She didn't even know who Plasmius was and she had been trying to tell him that if he had just gotten past his intentional anger and listened to her... then again she hadn't given him the to defend himself either.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked again snapping Danny from his thoughts

He blinked and shook his head. "Nowhere, we're at a dead end... unless we fly." If she was the Black Phoenix it wouldn't hurt to transform and get them out of her. Even if it was just one majorly huge coincidence- which he highly doubted at this point- he could trust Sam.

"Fly?" Sam asked thinking maybe he had figured her out as well.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but instead a blue mist escaped his mouth,

"Oh no," Danny said and turned around to see Skulker along with the two ghost Harpies.

Sam looked at Skulker. This was the ghost who had tried to put her in his collection and now he knew why he wanted Danny. A half ghost wasn't something you came across everyday.

"What do you want?" Sam asked glaring at the ghost.

"To dispose of you both and have your pelt at the at the foot of my bed." he replied

"We want to feed of you souls and then give what's left to our sister." said one of the Harpies

Sam closed her eyes in disgust. "Okay, that's just gross."

"Well then, sit still so I can help erase that visual from your head." Skulker retorted an a big gun came out of his shoulder and hummed to life.

"Move," Danny yelled pulling Sam out the way

The blast intentionally meant for Sam and Danny shot off into the ghost zone.

"I don't think we want to stick around, do we?" Sam asked dryly

Danny sighed. "Nope,"

"I thought so," Sam said and the two ran around Skulker and the two Harpies.

Danny ran along side of Sam and he was surprised that she could actually keep up with him. Naturally he was able to run a little faster because of his powers and the fact that he fought ghost on a daily basis, but he found himself not as surprised as he could have been.

Sam looked ahead and stopped grabbing Danny who was so caught up in his thoughts didn't notice the Harpy that had flown in front of them.

"Hm, Halfa and Phoenix for dinner. That sounds good." she said licking her lips

"Halfa?" Sam asked

"Phoenix?" Danny asked and then all doubt in their minds left them

"You're-"

"Dead meat." came Skulker's deep voice as a net dropped over them.

Sam and Danny fell backwards in the net. Sam glared at Skulker and then turned to Danny.

"I'm going to get us out this rope, but then you have to do your thing, got it?" Sam asked knowing he would know what she was referring to. He nodded in comprehension.

"I'd make sure what I'm about to do doesn't hurt you." Sam warned and her hair stiffened and then shot out little pointed strands tearing the net and going through Danny who went intangible.

They stood up and Danny's eyes flared green. "You know Skulker, you really need to learn some new tricks. This is starting to get old. Going Ghost,"

Two white rings formed around Danny's waist, split in two and traveled up and down Danny's body transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Sam watched in amazement and a blush appeared on her cheeks after what she thought about next.

_'Paulina's definitely go something to be jealous about, because there's no way I'm letting him out of my grasp easily.'_

She was snapped from her thoughts when Danny was sent flying to the ground next to her. He had three nasty gashes across his chest and she could only assume they came from the one of the Harpies.

"Now would be the perfect time for Phoenix to miraculously show up and help me out with those dumb Harpies," he muttered getting to his feet and shooting one of the Harpies with and ecto- ray.

"I don't know Danny," Sam stated looking at him fight off a Harpy while trying to dodge Skulker's cannon. "You look like you can handle it."

Danny was scratched on the back by one of the Harpies and it too left a nasty gash. He grunted in pain and grabbed it by the arm throwing it into Skulker sending them crashing to the ground.

It was then one of the Harpies let out and stinging screech and Danny covered his ears, as the other Harpy who recovered advanced on him.

"Maybe not," Sam said deciding that she wanted Danny in one piece if they ever went out. She narrowed her eyes and the ribbons transformed her into the Black Phoenix.

"Hey Harpies." she called to get the attention of the half bird- half woman creatures. "Why don't you leave Ghost Boy alone and let me have a little fun?"

Only one of the Harpies flew down to her, but it was enough of a load off of Danny so he could take care of Skulker and the other Harpy. It instinctively clawed at her which was what she expected. Black Phoenix grabbed the claw and pushed it back, then ducked when the other one came at her and flipped the Harpy over.

"Okay, she's down for a minute, now what?" Black Phoenix asked herself dryly and then turned to Danny who was destroying Skulker's armor.

_'He must really like destroying other people's electronic gadgets and such,'_ she thought with dry humor as she remembered her destroyed motorcycle. Then she did a double take. What ghost needed Armor?

Black Phoenix watched as Skulker or what was left of him fell to the ground and everything else on him collasped revealing a little green frog- like glob.

"What is _that_?" she asked as she stood next to a floating Danny.

"I am Skulker. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." said the high pitched voice

Black Phoenix's eybrow rose in annoyance. "This thing, is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?" she asked Danny

"Yeap,"

Black Phoenix picked the little blob up by one of her tiny legs and held it upside down.

"You know, I could think of a hundred and one things to do to you right about now. The worst of it would be to give you to my little cousin to add to her stuffed animal collection and say you're a mutated stuffed frog that can talk, but I won't even fool with you if you're as pathetic as this."

"How dare you call me pathetic," the voice squeaked. "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

"Put a sock in it you," Black Phoenix said and tossed him into a tree.

Danny looked and saw the two Harpies were recovering. "Time to go," he said and grabbed Black Phoenix by the waist taking off with the two Harpies on their tail.

"Danny, Sam!" Aly's voice called and the two saw that she along with Silver Moon, Jazz, and Tucker were in the Spectra Speeder with Jazz driving.

Danny stopped flying for a moment before getting a very painful reminder from Black Phoenix (she nudged him in the chest where the Harpies and slashed him) that there were two angry Harpies right behind them.

He flew for the Spectra Speeder and he flew inside it. Danny dropped Black Phoenix who went to Jazz.

"Move over Jazz," she demanded

"Why? And how do you know my name?" She asked

"Well duh, you're Danny's sister, now move. After a few scrathes, those things can rip the roof off this thing. Let me drive." Black Phoenix said hurridley and Jazz moved over and let her take the wheel.

"Hold on tight," she warned and jammed the gas and took off toward the door to the Fenton portal.

-.oOOo.-

"So let me get this straight," Tucker said for the umpteenth time. "You," he said pointing to Sam who was standing up pacing the floor in annoyance, "Went out in the middle of the night looking for you god- sister who was hanging out with a bunch of prostitutes and against your better judgement you dumbly went into a dark alley,"

"Watch it you," Sam glared

"A gang saw you," he ignored her, "And began to chase you you ran through a forest and to a cliff. The gang scared you and made you fall off the cliff where you died and a woman comes to your spirit and tells you she can bring you back to life and gives you that crystal. So from then on you save people from tragic deaths that they don't deserve."

Sam sighed. "Something like that, but you got the basic point... finally."

Aly then stood up and stood next to Danny and pulled Sam over to them and squeezed them in a hug around their shoulders.

"This is so cool. Now we can show them the Phoenix Nest and Danny, you can show all your parents' inventions to Silver Moon and all that other stuff. We'll be the Phantom Phoenix team or maybe the Pheonix Phantom team. That one sounds cool. You know, if you two ever had a little girl in the future you could call her that." The last part made Danny and Sam turn a dangerous shade of red.

"And,"

"Aly," Sam warned

"Okay, I'm shutting up." Aly laughed

"Speaking of that," Jazz asked. "I couldn't really help but notice that you two act like... How do I put it?"

"A married couple," Tucker said bluntly

"Tucker," Jazz scolded. "But yeah he's right."

"In other words, are the two of you dating." Tucker asked cutting to the chase

"Uh... No," Sam managed and her cheeks burned as hot as the sun as she looked at Danny remembering her accidental confession.

Silver Moon took note of this and spoke up.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry. Why don't I go an whip something up. You three can help me." Sliver Moon said dragging Jazz, Tucker and Aly out leaving two very flushed teens

Danny rubbed his neck nervously while Sam avoided his gaze and took a deep breath.

"About that... ahem... you know, after you destroyed my bike what I said," she started

"Oh... that." Danny muttered

"It's alright if you... you know..." Sam groaned. She had never been able to form complete sentences when it came to talking about her personal life.

"No," Danny exclaimed and then blushed. "I kind of like you too."

Sam was surprised and looked at him. "Really,"

"Yeah, but with the ghost thing and..."

"My making sure people don't die tragically..." Sam sighed.

"And high school doesn't really help matters..." Danny continued

"Yeah I know. Very hectic lives at the moment."

"Maybe..."

"After we get through high school." Sam agreed

"Yeah and then we'll see,"

"If it works out." Sam finished as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah that'll work," Danny said attempting the same

Aly poked her head in at the perfect time and they had a feeling she had been listening from the kitchen with her keen hearing the entire time.

"If you two love birds are done, I would greatly appreciate it if you two helped Silver Moon in the kitchen. I couldn't shred cheese to save my life and according to Jazz, you're a pretty good cook, Danny."

"I'm coming." Danny said and Aly poked her head back out. "I better go in there and make sure Silver Moon doesn't accidently use any radio active salt by accident."

Sam laughed.as the two walked into the kitchen where she heard Silver Moon scream a bunch of very colorful words at something that had jumped out and tried to attack her.

-.oOOo.-

Nope, it's not the end. Actually it's just beginning. Now the secrets are out and the two are still friends. Maybe something more in the future. Okay here's your sneak peek:

_"Trust me, Phoenix isn't going to come around unless I'm against something I can't handle alone." Danny stated_

_"Well then, I guess I'll have to give you more than you can handle." Ember said striking a dangerous chord on her guitar._

_Danny moved out of the way of the sound waves and they hit the wall making a big whole in it. Danny shot an ecto- ray at her and set her backwards into a wall. Ember growled playing another note on her guitar and aiming it a Danny. He dodged again and she groaned_

_"Damnit dipstick, can't you just stay still?" Ember asked sarcatically_

_"Maybe I would be able to if ghost weren't constantly on my case," Danny replied dryly flying towards Ember and kicking her into the wall next to Aly who had slipped into the music shop to get a closer look at the ghost. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. It was then that she caught the ghost's face and gasped. She looked just like her except for the fact that she was pale._

_"Darn halfa," the ghost rock star muttered and then caught sight of Aly who was staring at her. "What are you looking at dip- Woah." Ember managed..._

Well I know you'll enjoy your next chapter. As you see in the sneak peek, two people who keep relating to each other evey time I mention a certain name...


	17. The McLains Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**I know, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me for not making them a couple as of yet, but I don't really think that two super hero teens would have the time to get through high school, fight ghost and save people from death, find time to hang out with their friends, and then try and toss a relationship into that which is why I put after high school. Think about it, I mean if given the choice, I would fight ghost rather than go to high school. It really is a living hell no matter what status you have.**

**Next I want to say that I really looked forward to writing this chapter and although you didn't know it, you were too. It explains Aly's last name and her grandmother, Amber McLain... Some of you already guessed and some of you were just confused. **

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter seventeen of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**The McLains Part I**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

**(TIME OUT: This is important too. I know it seems like I'm escaping the plot, but remember this is only the beginning. I'm just introducing a few knew characters that will play an important role in the future stories. I'm ending the first story of the Black Phoenix, but really this whole story is just an introduction. The real fun begins next chapter. Okay that's it. TIME IN)**

Sam sighed as Aly went through her new wardrobe. Aly had told Sam it was time to pick out a new outfit, and Sam was very reluctant to. Aly always said something about Sam using her individuality to help her bring out her individual unique beauty.

"Okay, I know I put that outfit in here, but I can't find it..." Aly said as she searched through the now full to capacity walk in closet of Sam's. Full to capacity because of Aly of course.

"Why can't I just where what I usually where." Sam asked in her bathrobe as Aly raided her closet.

"Because you shocked everyone when you changed your look the first time, now think of what would happen if you change it again. Besides, don't you want a different look for you future boyfriend." Aly asked again

Sam sighed. Aly was never going to let her live that down. "He's not my boy-"

"I said your _future_ boyfriend." Aly corrected before Sam could finish. "Found it!"

Aly came out of the closet and tossed the outfit to Sam, who just stared at it. Aly sighed.

"Sam, I already have to pick out your clothes like you're a little four year old. Don't tell me I have to dress you now,"

Sam glared and went into her bathroom and put on the outfit, then walked out and looked in her full length mirror. The outfit was a straight black knee jean skirt with a split that went up to the middle of her thigh on the left side with fishnet stockings and her black combat boots. She had on a black top that fit at the waist, laced up down the middle front, tugged a bit and had a long sleeve that dropped of her shoulders and began right below them instead. On the top part of it was a text that was right on her breast below the part of her chest that showed and said, _'What are you looking at?'_. Over that was a black jean jacket that stopped at the waist with what looked like the sleeve ripped off.

Her accessories were the same as she usually wore, but today she decided to where black lipstick and Aly had curled a lock of hair on with side of her face and let a few loose strands fall from the top. She wore her usual low ponytail, but this time it was tied with black ribbon and tied in a limp bow.

"Are you sure I don't look like a hooker?" Sam asked as she looked at her god- sister

"Trust me, most of the ones I know where mush less than that Sam." Aly replied. "Besides that's how a witch would dress nowadays and you're like a witch, so I thought why not try that look. Now come on let's go. We're already late as it is."

"Silver Moon," Aly yelled. "Me and Sam are leaving now. Se ya' later." she slammed the door behind her.

Aly looked at Sam and then smiled. "You know you with look good with a picture of a black phoenix tattooed on you shoulders?"

"No way Aly," Sam shook her head. "You already tricked me into getting a stud in both ears. No way I'm getting a tattoo."

"But it would not only add to you goth look, but it'll also make a lot of heads turn." Aly kept on and Sam just turned and ignored her.

"Fine then," Aly said turning to face the sidewalk.

-.oOOo.-

"It's crowed today," Sam said as she and Aly made their way past people

"Well it is Friday after school..." Aly replied

"Yeah," Sam replied as they made their way to the food court.

"There they are," Aly said seeing Danny and Tucker sitting at a table through the crowd. Tucker had a triple thick cheese burger in front of him with some chili and french fries. Danny just had a medium french fry in his hand.

"Hey guys," Aly said as they came up to the table

"Hey Aly," Danny and Tucker looked up, "Hey... Sam!"

Tucker's sandwich stopped about an inch from his mouth while his jaw dropped as did Danny's.

"Whoa," was all Danny could manage as he blinked.

"I told you," Aly said as she sat down and pulled Sam down next to her

"Is that a split in that skirt?" Tucker asked finally gaining his ability to speak again

Sam glared. "Pervert..."

"What? I just asked." Tucker defended

"And because you ask to many questions is the reason you can't get girl to go out with you." Sam said dryly

"Now that was just cold Sam," Tucker glared slightly

"Okay, you two not now." Danny spoke rubbing his head. and it was then Sam noticed how tired he looked.

"What's up with you?" she asked trying to sound a bit sympathetic for him but was finding it a bit hard today. Her Phoenix side was a bit restless and wanted to get out.

"Box Ghost, Technus, and Ember's still on the loose." Danny replied

"Speaking of ghost," Aly mentioned. "Did those gashes across your back and chest heal?"

"No," Danny muttered dryly. "I don't know why, normally things like that are healed in a day or so."

"Harpy's claws give out some sort of venom that slows down the healing process." Sam replied staring into space a bit as she remembered back to about a week ago when she found out that Danny was the Ghost Boy she fought along side and knew a bit better than she knew his human half. "It might take months for it to heal... or in your case a few weeks ought to do it."

"Hey, you guys have to come over and see the Phoenix Nest soon." Aly said to Danny and Tucker. "Tucker you'd be like a kid in a candy store if you went in there."

"How would it be any different from Danny's parents' lab?" the boy asked

"You can come and find out, but I will tell you Silver Moon is building some things even more high tech then Sam's motorcycle." Aly answered

"Tsh... You mean what used to be my motorcycle." Sam nodded her head over to Danny. "Ghost Boy here destroyed it,"

"I said I was sorry. It was an accident. It's not like I meant to destroy your motorcycle." Danny defended

"At least Sliver Moon's making you a new one." Aly stated

"For my birthday," Sam stated dryly and then snapped her head up. Her crystal now knew how to sense ghost as well, after being around them enough. Most times it just sent a foggy chill through her.

"Just one Saturday to be a normal teen is all I ask..." Danny muttered as his ghost sense went off

"Since when was you life ever normal?" Aly asked dryly

"Want me to take care of this one?" Sam asked

Danny sighed. "I got it. Be back in a minute,"

As soon as Danny left some commotion could be heard in the music store.

"Ugh, you people call this music... Tsh, you wouldn't know real music if it knocked you in the head and tossed you backwards." said a voice that Tucker knew all too well.

Sam, Aly, and, Tucker got up and ran to the music store unlike most people who were running away from it.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"That's Ember. She's a ghost rock star. She actually tried to hypnotize the world with her music." Tucker explained

At that moment Danny came flying through the wall.

"Just once could I come and have a little fun without the dipstick on my case?" Ember asked ready to blast him with a note on her guitar

"With all the havoc you cause with your music, I don't think so." Danny replied and got ready to fire and ecto- blast at the ghost.

"So, I hear you have a new girlfriend. What was her name... Oh yeah, Goth Girl," Ember stated changing the subject

"Her name's Black Phoenix," Danny answered dryly.

"So she is your girlfriend," Ember more so stated than asked

"I never said she was,"

"Never said she wasn't either. So where is she?" Ember asked looking around. "Isn't she always with you?"

"Trust me, Phoenix isn't going to come around unless I'm against something I can't handle alone." Danny stated

"Well then, I guess I'll have to give you more than you can handle." Ember said striking a dangerous chord on her guitar.

Danny moved out of the way of the sound waves and they hit the wall making a big whole in it. Danny shot an ecto- ray at her and set her backwards into a wall. Ember growled playing another note on her guitar and aiming it a Danny. He dodged again and she groaned

"Dammit dipstick, can't you just stay still?" Ember asked sarcastically

"Maybe I would be able to if ghost weren't constantly on my case," Danny replied dryly flying towards Ember and kicking her into the wall next to Aly who had slipped into the music shop to get a closer look at the ghost. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. It was then that she caught the ghost's face and gasped. She looked just like her except for the fact that she was pale.

"Darn halfa," the ghost rock star muttered and then caught sight of Aly who was staring at her. "What are you looking at dip- Whoa." Ember managed before Danny grabbed her and went intangible flying through the wall with her.

"Aly, what have I told you about getting into trouble with paranormal beings?" Sam asked running into the now wrecked music store.

"Don't know, don't care, but I have to get outside and see that ghost." Aly said running to the closest exit in the mall.

"Aly!" Sam shouted and took off after the dark haired teen who was now outside with Tucker sighing and following behind

She found her god- sister outside watching Danny fight Ember, or more so watching Ember fight Danny.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"There's something about that ghost," Aly whispered

"What about her?" Sam asked looking towards Ember

"I don't-" Aly gasped as she noticed the Danny had used an ecto- ray at Ember sending her hurling towards Aly.

Ember turned intangible at the last second, but in the process turned Aly intangible with her and pushing her back into the wall of the mall and downwards. They turned tangible again and landed hard on the concrete floor of the basement where there were a lot of boxes with different labels for different stores.

"Ow, that hurt." both Aly and Ember muttered at the same time as they stood up. Ember turned around upon hearing the teen and gasped.

"YOU!" she exclaimed

Aly turned around. "Uh... Hi,"

Ember just stared at the teen in shock. The girl looked exactly like her when she was alive and now, accept she was African- American. Her dark brown hair was longer, she of course had caramel colored skin, and she had slightly bigger hips, but other than that, she could have been her twin. She even had her hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Ember asked. "And why do you look just like me?"

"I don't look just like you. You have fire blue hair." Aly reminded smartly at the rude tone

Ember growled. "You know what I mean. Why do you look just like me?"

"Beats me... I was going to ask you the same thing." Aly replied. _Why did she feel connected to this ghost somehow?_

"You still didn't answer my question kid," Ember stated

"You're a kid too. You're no older than sixteen," Aly shot

"I've been dead for over thirty years, so I have the given right to call you that. Anyway, like I was saying, what's your name?" Ember asked a bit annoyed

"It's Aly,"

"Your full name kid,"

Aly gave a glare a being called kid again, but ignored it and answered the question.

"Its Alicia Amber McLain if you must know." she told and Ember's eyes widened

"McLain?"

"Yeah,"

"Alicia Amber McLain?"

"Is there a problem with your hearing?" Aly asked sarcastically

Ember glared about to retort when Danny, Tucker, and a very pissed looking Black Phoenix came through the ceiling.

"This is your fault you know. You could have hit Aly," she was saying

"Well I'm sorry, but maybe she shouldn't have followed. I was a little bit too preoccupied with Ember to notice she was standing there." Danny said dropping Black Phoenix on the ground.

Ember and Aly turned away from each other to look at the super powered teens who looked back at them.

"Hey if you touched one hair on my god- sister I'll- Damn," Black Phoenix cut herself off and did a double take at the ghost and Aly who happened to look just alike.

"They're twins." said Tucker

"Is there a hidden camera somewhere?" Danny asked looking at the two look alikes confused.

"Oh shut up dipstick. It's just a coincidence, but I see your girlfriend finally showed up. Let see how well she can hold out on a ghost." Ember said floating back up into the air and playing another dangerous chord on her guitar, aiming it at Black Phoenix who jumped out of the way and Ember's attack destroyed a few boxes meant for JC Penny.

"Hey, back off Ember," Danny said grabbed her guitar and hitting her with it and sending her backwards. The hair of a very angry Ember flared and it shot out towards Danny who still had her guitar.

Danny flew into the wall and rubbed his head before shooting at her with an ecto- blast. She moved out of the way and in front of Aly whom everyone forgot was there. Danny used his ghost stinger to electrocute Ember (I have no idea how this attack works, but I need it, so if I'm wrong just go with it.)who yelped in pain and was sent backwards into Aly, both hitting the wall. A pile of empty boxes fell on top off them.

"Aly," Black Phoenix, Tucker and Danny shouted running over to where the boxes were piled on top of Aly.

They removed the boxes and saw Aly slumped against the wall rubbing her forehead.

"That hurt," she muttered as Danny helped her stand up.

"You okay Aly?" Tucker asked

Suddenly Aly's head snapped up and a few locks of her hair turned a fiery blue.

"Idiot," Ember's voice came from Aly's body. "I'm not dipstick's girlfriend's disaster, and I'll be taking my guitar." she said and the guitar flew into her hands.

"Ember?" Danny asked confused

"Well, Duh dipstick," Ember's voice said while at the same time Aly's voice replied. "I'm not that punk rock star."

Tucker's eye's widened, while Black Phoenix and Danny simply looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back at Aly's body.

"Call your sister Danny and I'll call Silver Moon. We've got a problem." she sighed dryly.

-.oOOo.-

Now I bet you weren't expecting me to do that. You'll see what happens next time I update. You'll just have to settle for the sneak peek for now:

_"I did not," Danny denied holding his hands up in defense. "All I did was attack Ember and then," he snapped his fingers, "Presto, Ember sharing a body with Aly."_

_"Well it's just like..." Black Phoenix frowned. "What do you call it?"_

_"Overshadowing," Danny replied_

_"Yeah, that... Why can't she just come out?"_

_"First of all," Ember started, "When a ghost overshadows someone, the person is never aware of what's going on while the ghost is in his or her body. This isn't overshadowing. Second, I tried to. It didn't work."_

_"So now I'm stuck sharing a body with a ghost look alike of me!" Aly exclaimed_

_"Hey, shut up you. I'm in control of this body for the moment." Ember snapped_

_Aly growled._

_"You're not stuck like this... At least not stuck like this forever. Just until we find out what happened." Danny rubbed his head. This was doing nothing for the headache he had already had._

R&R


	18. The McLains Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen: I started watching Danny Phantom until about three months ago and I didn't really watch it. It was my sister and one day it was the only thing on and I completely fell in love with the show. I've been reading the fanfiction for a while and this story kind of came to my mind. I didn't want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Next I want to say that I really looked forward to writing this chapter and although you didn't know it, you were too. It explains Aly's last name and her grandmother's sister, Amber McLain... Some of you already guessed and some of you were just confused.**

**Attention all readers. If you didn't read the first part read this. Nick is canceling Danny Phantom! Are they out of their minds! That's one of the best cartoons they've got and there's so much more that hasn't been revealed. I mean I don't think I've ever been so shocked. GO to this website now, even before you read my next chapter. With no spaces:**

**www. petitionspot. com**

**If you go there you'll find more than one petition demanding that nick keeps Danny Phantom. Sign all you can find and wait and hope that nick doesn't cancel the show. I don't think I can survive off of just the fanfics alone. With all our combined effort we can SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

With that said here is chapter eightteen of this story.

**The McLains Part II**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

In the basement of the mall Danny and Black Phoenix stared at Aly's body. Tucker held both Danny and Sam's cellphone talking to both Jazz and Silver Moon. She looked down and a scream came from her mouth. It was obviously Ember's voice.

"Okay dipstick, what's going on and why am I in your girlfriend's god-sister's body?" Ember cried out and tried to get out of the body she was in, but to no avail. "And why can't I get out of it?"

Black Phoenix simply shrugged and turned to grab her phone from Tucker.

"Sam," came Aly's voice. "Why is Ember in my body? How dis this happen? What did you guys do?"

"_We_ didn't do anything, Danny on the other hand might have." Black Phoenix replied tapping her finger nails on her arms

"I did not," Danny denied holding his hands up in defense. "All I did was attack Ember and then," he snapped his fingers, "Presto, Ember sharing a body with Aly."

"Well it's just like..." Black Phoenix frowned. "What do you call it?"

"Overshadowing," Danny replied

"Yeah, that... Why can't she just come out?"

"First of all," Ember started, "When a ghost overshadows someone, the person is never aware of what's going on while the ghost is in his or her body. This isn't overshadowing. Second, I tried to. It didn't work."

"So now I'm stuck sharing a body with a ghost look alike of me!" Aly exclaimed

"Hey, shut up you. I'm in control of this body for the moment." Ember snapped

Aly growled.

"You're not stuck like this... At least not stuck like this forever. Just until we find out what happened." Danny rubbed his head. This was doing nothing for the headache he had already had.

"Okay," said Black Phoenix powering down to her normal self. "I talked to Silver Moon and Jazz. We're meeting at my house in the Phoenix Nest in twenty minutes. Let's go."

"Wait a minute." Ember said putting her guitar around her neck. "I'm not going anywhere with you dipsticks. I don't need your help."

"You want to share a body with Aly for the rest of your afterlife," Danny started dryly

"Or do you want to except our help?" Sam finished

Ember groaned and reluctantly floated to where the three teens were standing. "You're lucky I still have my powers dipstick. Now where is this Phoenix Nest..."

-.oOOo.-

"Why are we in your basement in front of a closet door?" Ember asked as Sam took out the key to the room. "I mean aren't we supposed to be at this Phoenix Nest place." Ember suddenly frowned and made a face. "Fine, you didn't have to snap kid." she muttered and then rolled her eyes. "I'll call you whatever I want."

Danny and Tucker gave the ghost who was currently residing in Aly's body a weird look and Sam spoke.

"Um, are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah why?" Ember snapped

"Well, you're talking out loud to someone and we were just making sure you weren't hearing voices," Tucker enlightened and Ember scoffed

"The only voice I'm hearing is the one in my head that belongs to Goth Girl's annoying god- sister." she crossed her arms

"Cool, so you two have a mental link?" Tucker asked

"Don't know, and couldn't care less," Ember said as Sam opened the door to the Phoenix Nest.

"This is the Phoenix Nest." she said an walked inside followed by Danny, Tucker, and Ember (who was floating a few inches above the ground.)

Tucker's jaw dropped and then he ran to the giant computer that sat on the right wall. He looked at the flat screen and the control panel with all the buttons and different gadgets. He swore he had died and gone to heaven.

"This has to be the mother of all computers..." he said flexing his fingers ready to try it out.

"Don't touch it," said Silver moon who was over in the corner drawing blueprints for Sam's new motorcycle.

"You built_ this_?" Tucker asked looking at it

"Yeah," Silver Moon replied casually

"Could you possibly build a PDA better than the best one on the market?" he asked excitedly

"Most likely," she replied

"Could you-"

"I might do it for your birthday, but most likely no."

"Darn," Tucker snapped his fingers

"This place is impressive isn't it?" Jazz asked coming back in with a soda in her hands

"No kidding." Danny said looking at all the gadgets and such on the big silver table on the left wall along with blueprints. Something caught his eye and he smirked. "You took the Fenton DNA extractor Sam?"

Sam blushed. "Just so Silver Moon could make it better," she said shyly

"I also made an ecto- gun." Silver Moon said. "You can have yours back if you want."

"How did you get an ecto- gun?" Danny asked

"I never did give it back to you after we chased down Palprin..." Aly smiled taking over her body for a moment until Ember took back control

"Okay, can we please get to the problem at hand." she asked impatiently

"Okay," Silver Moon said grabbing the Phoenix DNA Extractor from beside her. "First we need to look at the DNA." she put it on Ember's arm. "It's most like mixed now that you two are sharing the same body."

She put her finger to the trigger, but Ember jumped back.

"What is that thing?" she asked

Silver Moon rolled her eyes. "It's just going to take a little of your DNA so I can analyze it."

"How do I know you're not pulling a fast one on me?" Ember's eyes narrowed

"You're in my god-sister's body. It would hurt her too if we tried anything." Sam stated exasperated at the rock stars attitude.

Silver Moon replaced the gun on her arm and pulled the trigger and then pulled it back. She went over tho the giant computer and activated the analyzer while unloading the DNA from the gun.

She placed it in a slot on the computer and uploaded the data. "Whoa," she said looking over it and Jazz came to stand next to her.

"Is that _both_ their DNA?" she asked

"The one on the left is Ember's and the one on the right is Aly's. I was right the DNA was mixed." Silver Moon shrugged

"Big deal, now can you please tell me how you can split us apart." Ember snapped and then frowned again. "Shut up kid,"

"We can't," Silver Moon replied

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard correctly. Repeat yourself." Ember said through gritted teeth

"We can't,"

"What the HELL do you mean YOU CAN'T?" Not only Ember's but Aly's voice screeched

"Look at this," Silver Moon replied and the teens walked over the screen. "This is Aly and Ember's basic DNA broken down to the simplest form. See any difference."

"Nothing except for that green stuff around Ember's" Tucker answered

"Signifying she's a ghost, but look at what happens when I remove that." Silver Moon said and her fingers raced across the control panel.

"They look exactly alike." Tucker said amazed

"Exactly and so Aly's body isn't rejecting Ember, if it were Ember would have painlessly been pushed out in a matter of minutes." Silver Moon explained

"So we're stuck like this?" Ember exclaimed

"Until Aly's body pushes you out..." Silver Moon trailed off

"How long will that be?" both Ember and Aly asked with arms crossed and a foot tapping the ground

"Well if they weren't almost exactly alike it would take a few days,"

"How long?"

"Maybe a few weeks..."

"Silver Moon," Aly growled. "How long," Ember added

" In your case though, six months to a year..." Silver Moon muttered

"WHAT?"

"Listen you, if you don't come up with a way to separate us, I'm going to rock your world... literally." Ember said readying her guitar

Silver Moon glared. "I can't do anything about it. When Danny used his ghost stinger and you crashed into Aly it was like a glue to bond you two together and since your DNA almost matches I can't do anything about it."

Ember rounded on Danny. "So this is your fault dipstick,"

"No, you just so happened to be standing in front of Aly," Danny defended

Ember turned around and groaned walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

Ember turned to look at her and scowled. "If I'm going to be stuck in this body for a while then I'm not going to stay anywhere near you guys any longer than I have to. I'm going to go play some tunes and I don't want to be bothered." Ember rolled her eyes. "And goth girl, your god- sister says she's going to take a rest and that she'll be down whenever I'm done."

Ember walked out the room and slammed the door.

"She's rather moody today," Danny muttered

"I heard that dipstick,"

-.oOOo.-

Sam waited expectantly at the front door. Yesterday she had contacted Aly's grandmother who she had asked if she could send all the stuff she could on their family in express mail so it would arrive the next day. Lucky for her, Aly's grandmother had the youth and agility of a twenty- five year old and thirty minutes later called saying it should be there in the afternoon.

"What's taking so long? Of all days the mailman has to be late today," she groaned and the doorbell rang. She ran to the door swinging it open and saw Danny. Her face fell.

"Oh, it's just you..." she sighed and Danny frowned

"Nice to see you too Samantha," he said sarcastically

"Want to know what happened to the last boy who called me that?" Sam asked

"I think I was the last boy to call you that." Danny said referring to when she had dragged his ghost self to her room to clean his cut.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat on the stairs looking intently at the door.

"What are you waiting on?" Danny asked sitting next to her

"A package that should be here any moment now." Sam replied looking down at her hands and sighing then she looked up at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is it against the law for me to check up on my partner in crime?" Danny asked and Sam nudged him playfully in the side.

"No it isn't," she laughed. "But seriously, why are you here?"

Danny look back up the stairs. "To check on a certain ghost residing in your god- sister's body. Has she been any trouble?"

"A little while after you all left, she let Aly have control of her body and we haven't heard a word from her since. Well I think Aly's had a few talks with her in her head. I think Ember's a little annoyed though." Sam explained

"I figured as much," Danny replied and the doorbell rang again. Sam jumped up to get it.

To her relief it was the mailman carrying a large box in his hands. "Thank you," Sam said grabbing the box with one hand from the mailman who was carrying it with both hands and still having trouble with it. She tipped him and closed the door. She went back to the stairs where Danny stood and took the box from her.

"Take it to my room and I'll show you what it is." Sam said running past Danny to open her room door. Danny entered and dropped the box in the middle of the floor.

Sam ran over to open it and took off the tape. She opened the box and saw a lot of old pictures and various items. There was even a yearbook.

"What is all this stuff?" Danny asked

"I was curious to know why Aly and Ember look like they could have been twins." Sam replied. "What's Ember's last name?"

"It's McLain... Why?"

"Aly's last name is McLain." Sam stated

"How coincidental is that?"

"That just it. I don't think it was a coincidence. I think that Ember and Aly maybe..." Sam trailed off, but Danny knew where she was taking this.

"You think their related!" Danny exclaimed

"Well, look at them. Their a bit alike. I mean if you take away Aly's outgoing personality, her taste in style, along with how she likes to pry into other people's business, you've got another Ember."

"You really think so?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow

"You don't know her like I do. When the girl's in a bad mood she just says the first thing that comes to her head and she can make up some of the worst insults." Sam said taking out the pictures.

Danny took out the yearbook as Sam opened the box full of pictures and saw that they were stacked together in organized stacks. One had family friends and Sam looked through them.

"Wow, Aly's grandmother was really pretty when she was younger." Sam said seeing a picture of a blonde haired, pale teen that resemble Aly's grandmother. "She looks nothing like her though."

Sam looked through the pictures and then came to the last stack that said _my sister and me_. She looked at the first picture which had a picture of two little girls. She turned the picture over and saw that there were two names on the back.

"Alicia and Amber." Sam read and figured that one was Aly's grandmother, who was named Alicia, and the other was Amber.

Danny scooted next to her and looked at the pictures and the two girls got older. Then it skipped a few years and it seemed they were at a wedding. Alicia was in a wedding gown and Amber was frowning in her dress obviously not to happy to be wearing whatever color it was. It was on that picture that their eyes widened.

"Amber looks just like Ember does now... except for the blue hair." Danny added and then picked out a newspaper clipping

"Hey look at this," he told Sam and she leaned over reading the headline

**Funeral for Famous Broadway Actor's Sister Today**

Under that was a black and white picture of Amber, holding a guitar that closely resembled one that was now sitting in Aly's room, or as they knew her today Ember.

"That's Ember!"

"Look at the article. She died in a plane crash to visit her sister Alicia who had just given birth to a baby girl which just so happens to be Aly's mother." Sam stated after she skimmed through the article.

After looking at a few more things they came to the conclusion that Ember was Amber McLain an aspiring rock star who was going to visit her sister died in the plane crash. Her sister and her African American husband's daughter (Aly's Mother) grew up got married and had Aly and in her aunt's and her mother's honor gave her daughter the name Alicia (after her mother) and Amber McLain for her last two names (After her aunt), of course assuming that Amber hadn't had a middle name.

"That makes sense. It also explains why Aly looks just like Ember." Danny said after they came to the conclusion.

At that moment Aly came in the door. "What are you two doing in here? Hey," she said looking at the box, "Did my grandmother send you that stuff?"

"Yeah," Sam said as Aly bent down and began looking through the box and various items.

"Wow, I never knew she had all this stuff." Aly came across the picture of her grandmother's wedding and then a frown came to her face and it seemed as though she might be having another conversation with her resident ghost.

Her hair then got streaks of light blue and her eyes glazed over. "Where did you get this stuff?" Ember asked looking at it.

"Aly's grandmother," Sam replied as she and Danny sat on the bed.

"What was her name?"

"Alicia McLain... Well that was her maiden name anyway. She was a Broadway actress." Sam said hoping that maybe Ember would put two and two together like Aly most times did.

"My sister sent you this." She whispered. "I never thought I see any of this stuff again after I died." she then picked up a lock of dark brown hair. "I don't even want to know how she got this."

Ember picked up the wedding picture again and then scowled, but not at the picture.

"Shut up kid. I told my sister to burn this picture of me in a dress, not to mention it was a dark shade of yellow." she growled out and then her scowl turned into a glare. "You ever call me _aunt_ again kid and I'll make sure you're the ghost and I'm the one in your body with another shot at life when we split."

Sam and Danny laughed only being able to imagine what Aly had said.

Ember stood up and walked out the room trying to hide a smile that was creeping onto her lips. "At least I'm stuck in the body of someone who I'm related to. Unfortunately she just had to be friends with the dipstick." she walked out the room.

"The next few months with Ember are going to be interesting." Sam said looking at the still open box.

-.oOOo.-

Well, there's the secret behind Aly's name and I'll probably do a separate story on how they split after I finish this. I honestly don't know how long it will be. Hopefully I can bring it to a close at thirty chapter... Hopefully. Here's your sneak peak:

_"Ooo, that ones pretty. I want that one." Toya said reaching out to grab the doll._

_"You have to pay for that you know." Sam said dryly startling the girl._

_"Why?" Toya pouted. "I just want a doll to play with. I've never had one before."_

_Sam sighed. "But you can't steal it and you can't fly around our world wrecking havoc. You're going to have to go back to the ghost zone."_

_Toya gasped. "No not there. I just want to play." she whined and then she grinned as spotted the thermos in Sam's hand. "Well then if you won't let me play I'll just have to wear you out first. Catch me if you can." Toya took off into through the isles._

_Sam groaned about to transform, but before she could do that a red blur shot past her and stop before hitting one of the shelves._

_"You should get out of here." Valerie said to her clad in her red hunting suit and then took off down the isle chasing Toya._

_At this point people had noticed the commotion and were running out the store as teddy bears and dolls came to life and turned to Sam._

_"Oh crap," she muttered..._

There it is. I hope you liked it. R&R.


	19. Toying Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen:This story kind of came to my mind a few months before I started it. I didn't really want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**Okay guys this story is drawing to a close... well I'm putting the story in parts. Goodness S2teennovelist I can believe you just about hit it right on the nail. That's what some of the next stories are going to be about which is why I'm setting up everything in my introduction. This is actually the forth to last chapter which mean if my math is correct that this will be done in fifteen more days and then comes the sequel in thirty days since it's almost done. Yeah for all you observant people. Guilty as charged. This whole story has been typed for around three weeks and I'm currently finishing up the sequel. Don't be mad. I just have to give my stories time to be reviewed. If I get six reviews in two days though I promise you I'll put up the next chapter which will fortunately bring this to a temporary close and then the next story will be up along with a new story I'm posting.**

**Now about Ember and Aly. Why not use the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Think of it this way, it's not possession, but their actually sharing a body. If they were to try and split with the FGC it would be rather painful, especially when their DNA is almost the same and besides I need Ember for something I know, but I haven't figured out what... Oh yeah now I remember it's for...**

With that said here is chapter twenty- one of this story.

**-.oOOo.-**

**Toying Around**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"Okay Aly, I know you want to get in shape and all, but you just don't get me when I say I get enough exercise chasing murderers at night. I'm dead tired. I want to go home and go to bed." Sam sighed exasperated as she ran along side Aly.

"If we had to go to school you would be up." Aly countered.

"Aly!" Sam exclaimed. "It's Saturday morning and you wake me up at the crack of dawn to run with you in the park! It's fifteen minutes until six in the morning! I just went to bed two and a half hours ago!"

"You'll thank me when you're in tip top shape when we get back to school." Aly declared.

"I'm in tip top shape." Sam pushed. "Have you seen my arms and stomach? Paulina would kill to have my muscles."

Aly glance at Sam's arms which were showing since she had on a fitted tank top tank top, then her flat stomach, and her toned legs which also showed since she wore a pair of shorts. She decided not to answer and kept running. Sam sighed. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. Sam then stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Aly duck." Sam cried pulling her god- sister down to the ground.

Two blurs flew over them.

"What the heck was that?" Aly asked looking to where the tings that had nearly ran then over had flown ahead.

"I'll bet anything it was Danny chasing a ghost." Sam sighed. "He never catches a break, now does he?"

Sam and Aly ran in the direction of Danny and the ghost he was chasing to find them in the playground area of the park. A little girl, no more than four, with fiery cotton candy pink hair and a white sun dress was standing on the swing of the park. She was giggling and laughing.

Sam looked at Danny and her eyebrows raised. He didn't look to good. He was a bit paler (paler than normal in his ghost form anyway), his face was flushed and he looked exhausted. She for one knew that he didn't get that tired from chasing one ghost.

"Oh, ghost boy's already worn out." the girl giggled. "Too bad. I still want to play."

"Will you please just sit still so I can capture you, Toya?" Danny asked slightly slumped over as he floated holding the Fenton thermos loosely in his hands.

The little ghost girl, Toya giggled. "Nope, I still want to play." With that she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Danny floated to the ground and leaned against the jungle gym.

"I don't even feel like looking for her." he said weakly. "Amity park will be fine with one ghost flying around and terrorizing it for one day." A ring appeared around his waist, split in two and changed him back into Danny Fenton.

Sam and Aly looked at each other. Something was definitely not right with Danny. He would never just let a ghost terrorize the town, no matter how harmless they were and even if he didn't bother to chase after them he wouldn't have said that. They rushed over to him.

"Danny?" Sam said pulling him off the jungle gym and onto his feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny waved it off standing up, or at least trying. He nearly collapsed if it hadn't been for the fact that Sam had caught him, but then she almost dropped him. He was heavier than he looked.

"Your current condition proves otherwise." Aly stated dryly and putting her hand to his forehead. "He's warm. I mean as in what's normal for us, and that's saying something when he's most times cold to the touch."

"He's out." Sam stated lifting him a bit more. "Darn he's heavy. What does he eat?"

"It's not what he eats." Aly said walking in front of Sam. "It how much of a workout he gets fighting ghost." she pointed to his chest and Sam then noticed he had no shirt on. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Wow, he's got more muscle than I assumed. He's got a four pack, and look at his arms."

"Aly," Sam scolded as her cheeks darkened. "He was probably sleep when Toya woke him up, like I should be now." Sam yawned.

She got control over her blush and changed into The Black Phoenix.

"You head to Danny's house by foot and I'll jump from house to house." Phoenix instructed.

"Why can't you just walk?" Aly asked

"I'm strong in my regular form, but stronger in Phoenix form. I can't just walk down the street with him on my back like this. Some people have the same idea as you." Phoenix said still a bit annoyed that Aly had awaken her.

Aly nodded and took off in a jog out the park and down the street. Sam walked out of the park jumped on the nearest house and started jumping from house to house. As soon as she arrived at Danny's house she saw Aly throwing rocks at Jazz's window.

"Jazz." Aly called. "Jazz," she called again and this time a very sleepy Jazz came to the window. She blinked.

"Aly?" Jazz blinked and then looked at Black Phoenix. "Phoenix? What are you two-?" Then she noticed Danny on Black Phoenix's back. "Danny!"

Jazz ran away from the window and then the front door opened moments later as Jazz stood there and ushered them in the house. Aly and Phoenix quickly walked in with Black Phoenix not making a sound even with her high heal boots on.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. "Was it a ghost?"

"Well he was chasing a ghost when we found him." Aly replied

"But, it disappeared, he changed back and then collapsed in the middle of the park. He has a fever." Phoenix explained simply as she followed Jazz up the stairs.

"What were you two doing in the park?" Jazz asked opening Danny's room door.

Black Phoenix glared at Aly. "Aly's trying to get into shape and she dragged me to the park to come disregarding the fact that I'm already in tip- top shape and just went to bed around three and a half hours ago."

Jazz sighed as Black Phoenix put Danny on his bed and Aly pouted.

"Well I can't help it." Aly whined. "I am your older sister after all and I just had your best interest at heart."

Black Phoenix glared as she powered down.

"Only by four months Aly." Sam replied crossing her arms as Jazz left the room to get a thermometer and a wet cloth.

Danny groaned catching Sam and Aly's attention.

"Danny?" Aly asked

"What happened?" he managed to mutter

"You fainted and Sam brought you here." Aly replied

"Oh," Danny replied trying to sit up but was stopped by Sam putting a hand to his chest and pushing him back down.

"Take it easy Danny." She said softly. "You've got a fever."

Danny groaned and tried to sit up again. "I've gotta go catch Toya. She's still out." Danny tried to get out of bed.

"Danny no," Sam said grabbing Danny's arm and trying to pull him back down but Danny resisted

"I've gotta capture Toya first." Danny protested

"Honestly Danny, you're sick. Lay down. Don't you know how to relax?" Sam asked frustrated at the raven headed boy's stubbornness

"Not when there's a ghost on the run, wrecking havoc on the town." Danny said going ghost and about to fly through the roof but Sam caught his ankle trying to pull him back down.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed now very irritated that Danny wouldn't listen as she transformed. "I'm sure even the greatest of heroes like that dude from Gotham City- what's his name... Batman- has to take a break sometimes. You're sick and you'll get worse if you go and hunt that ghost." Black Phoenix managed to pull the ghost back down and putting his arm on his back. She pushed him onto the bed face first and then sat on top of him with her knees on either side of his back. It proved hard to stay that way though as she was smaller than Danny and he kept trying to throw her off of him.

Finally he gave up and turned back into his human self burying his face in his pillow.

"Can you please get off of me?" his muffled voice asked

"Not until Jazz comes back." Black Phoenix said watching him carefully under her mask with her arms crossed. "And just for caution," she said reaching over and grabbing the thermos off his nightstand. "If you try to escape, I'm not afraid to lock you in the thermos for a few hours." she smirked at the idea of locking Danny into the thermos.

Danny groaned. "You truly are sadistic Phoenix. I know you've got that smirk on your face."

From the side of the bed Aly watched with amusement as she recorded it on the Phoenix Recorder. It was one of Silver Moons latest inventions. It was a camera that looked like a Gameboy Advance SP. She couldn't wait to show this to Tucker. He would never let them live it down.

Jazz walked into the room closing the door behind her and then stopped when she saw Black Phoenix on top of Danny.

"Um... Did I interrupt something?" she asked blinking

Black Phoenix got off of Danny with the thermos still in her hands pointing at Danny.

"You can put that down Sam," he said as she powered down. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jazz tilted her head in confusion.

"He tried to go ghost hunting." Aly explained and Jazz scowled at Danny,

"Now Danny, you're sick. According to Aly and Sam you're burning up and that's saying something when you're usually cold to the touch. Now here. "Jazz put the thermometer in his mouth.

A few moments later the thermometer beeped and Jazz plucked it from his mouth.

"Danny what's _your_ normal temperature." Jazz asked

"Around sixty, maybe sixty- five degrees." Danny shrugged.

"Well obviously since you're still half alive you temperature can shoot up without it doing anymore than giving you a fever. It's around eighty degrees. For _you_, that's sick." Jazz declared. "You confined to the bed until it goes back to normal... for you anyway." she added dryly

"What about Toya? She's still out causing trouble." Danny protested as he was forced to lie down by Jazz who was pulling up the covers on him.

"I'll catch her." Sam offered holding up the thermos. "She'll be all contained by the end of the day."

Danny still looked a bit reluctant, but settled down.

Aly, Sam and Jazz went to the door about to leave him be, but then Jazz stopped and looked at Sam with a smirk.

"Do like my brother's four pack Sam?" she asked and then took off down the stairs to make breakfast.

"Yeah, after high school, it just might become yours." Aly added and followed Jazz's example.

Sam's eyes widened and her and Danny cheeks burned when they realized what she had said.

"JAZZ! ALY!" Sam whispered harshly not wanting to wake up Danny's parents. "I'm going to find a way to reset this thermos so that it captures pesky older sisters." she fumed as Aly laughed

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she walked around town with the Fenton Ghost Finder in hand. As she had promised Danny she set out to find Toya as soon as soon as she had breakfast with Jazz and Aly. It was proving harder than she had anticipated. She had been just about everywhere with no sign of the little ghost girl.

"She's a kid who's dead. How hard could it be to find her?" Sam asked herself not noticing a person in front of her. She crashed right into her.

"Ow," said a familiar voice as she fell while Sam managed to keep her balance.

"Sorry," Sam said helping the girl up and then frowning when she saw who it was.

_'Perfect...'_

"Just watch it next time." she scowled

"Valerie Grey, right?" Sam asked deciding not to be so cold to the girl or she might blow her cover.

"Who wants to know?" Valerie said looking up at Sam and then blinking. "You're that girl from school. Sam Manson, right."

"Yeah," Sam said hesitantly

"You and your god- sister beat up Dash and his gang with Danny Fenton right?" Sam nodded. "I always wanted to see him beat up, but the fact that it was two girls and a scrawny boy who didn't look like he could hurt a fly made it much better." Valerie finished with a chuckle

"Yeah,"Sam agreed while thinking _'Two girls, one of which was brought back from the death and has very unique powers and a half ghost boy who fights ghost everyday. If you had known that it wouldn't have been that much of a shock.'_

"Well I've gotta go. I'm... looking for someone or you could say something." Valerie a bit hesitantly. "Nice meeting you." Valerie said walking away.

Sam turned back to the Fenton Finder which she was surprised the girl hadn't noticed in her hand.

"Then again, maybe she was too busy trying to track a ghost to notice." Sam muttered to herself and then her eyes widened. Valerie was looking for Toya and judging from how she hunted, she could assume that the girl wouldn't care if she destroyed half of the town trying to catch the little ghost girl.

"I've gotta find Toya now, but where could a little ghost girl who wants to play go in a big town." Sam sighed. "Okay, think like a child. If I were four years old, could fly or teleport to where ever I wanted and wanted to play with games and toys, where would I go?" And then it dawned on her.

" Oh Duh," Sam could have slapped herself.

-.oOOo.-

Sam stood in front of the one place that was like heaven to anyone ten and under... _Toy Galaxy_. It was the biggest toy company in the nation with all the latest games, toys and everything a child could ever want. As predicted, while she stood in the entrance area, the Fenton Finder was going of like crazy.

"Well, she's definitely here." Sam declared went into the toy store. "Now where would she go... Wait a minute. Why did I have to ask that? I shouldn't even have to think about that."

Sam walked to the place the ghost girl would most likely be. The doll section. She went to the area where various dolls such as the _Bratz, Barbie, Fashion Fever,_ and other dolls were. Sure enough, she saw the ghost girl floating in the isle looking at the Bratz dolls.

"Ooo, that ones pretty. I want that one." Toya said reaching out to grab the doll.

"You have to pay for that you know." Sam said dryly startling the girl.

"Why?" Toya pouted. "I just want a doll to play with. I've never had one before."

Sam sighed. "But you can't steal it and you can't fly around our world wrecking havoc. You're going to have to go back to the ghost zone."

Toya gasped. "No not there. I just want to play." she whined and then she grinned as spotted the thermos in Sam's hand. "Well then if you won't let me play I'll just have to wear you out first. Catch me if you can." Toya took off into through the isles.

Sam groaned about to transform, but before she could do that a red blur shot past her and stop before hitting one of the shelves.

"You should get out of here." Valerie said to her clad in her red hunting suit and then took off down the isle chasing Toya.

At this point people had noticed the commotion and were running out the store as teddy bears and dolls came to life and turned to Sam.

"Oh crap," she muttered jumping up to dodge the teddy bears and dolls that tried to bury her underneath them. She landed on top of a shelf and sighed. The store was clear of all people except for Toya and Valerie who was chasing her.

She transformed into Black Phoenix and jumped the shelf to find Toya and Valerie in the bike section. Toya was floating about five feet off the ground with her hand out in front of her shooting fluffy cotton candy like ecto- blast at Valerie along with her toy army going at her.

Black Phoenix landed next to Valerie and kicked a giant teddy bear out the way. Her boot got tangled in stuffing and as she tried to take it out she fell backwards. She jumped back up and growled. This was more annoying than hard. Valerie was using her ecto- gun to shoot teddy bears and dolls out her way so she could get to Toya, but it wasn't working as well as she would have liked.

"Where's your boyfriend today Goth Girl?" Valerie asked

"He's being forced to take a little break and I'm filling in." Black Phoenix replied pulling out the Phoenix version of the ecto- gun that shot out some kind of black energy. She aimed it at the giant Teddy bear which had yet to be destroyed. She pulled the trigger and an black ball of energy came out and hit the bear squarely in the chest. The bear erupted in black flames and burned to ashes.

Toya pouted again. "You destroyed my teddy bear. All I want to do is play. What's wrong with that?"

Four bikes rolled their way and Black Phoenix jumped out of the not really too concerned about Valerie who quickly moved out of the way on her hover board.

"Dumb ghost kid," Valerie growled and then shot at Toya who created a cotton candy pink transparent shield making it bounce back at Valerie who fell into a stack of ball and then had more piled on top of her.

Black Phoenix saw this and assumed the ghost hunter wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. This kid was getting on her last nerve. Just when she thought Toya couldn't do anything worse all the electronics and games came together to form a giant robot that reached the roof of the store. The teen swore as the robot grabbed at her and she jumped on top of it's head.

Game controllers then came out the robot and wrapped around Black Phoenix's legs and and threw her into a shelf the had a bunch of different play ovens and easy bakes that fell on top of her. She groaned and a bunch of dolls, bears, and soldiers began to grab and climb on her. This was getting serious now. If they kept piling up on her she could suffocate and tried to kick the toys off of her, but to no avail. Frustrated, Black Phoenix let out a cry. It was like when she screamed, but it didn't have the screech, though it still sound like a bird. It was like a cry for help.

Black shadows appeared out of nowhere and took the shape of a phoenix. Dozens of these shadow phoenixes appeared and began to swoop down flying through all the toys. Not breaking them, but disabling whatever control Toya had over them.

Black Phoenix was finally able to kick the toys off of her and stand up.

Toya looked down and snapped her fingers as the shadows disappeared, but her toys would not come back to life.

"Look what you did." the girl's eyes began to tear up. "All I wanted to do was play and then you come and try to stop me from getting one doll." the girl dropped to the floor and burst into tears.

Black Phoenix raised an eyebrow. So the girl hadn't been trying to cause trouble at all. She just wanted to play. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Danny would kill her for this, but she couldn't just send this girl to the ghost zone. She walked up to the girl and put her hand out.

"What are you doing?" Toya asked looking up, her cotton candy pink eyes red from crying.

"Come on," Black Phoenix offered dryly. "You can come with me and we'll se if Danny's sister has something for you to play with."

"Danny? Isn't he that ghost boy? He won't want me there." Toya pouted

Phoenix sighed. "I'll handle Danny. You just come with me."

Toya took Black Phoenix's hand and stood up with a smile. "I'll take us there." she said cheerfully and the two disappeared in a cloud of cotton candy pink smoke.

-.oOOo.-

"SAM!" Danny's startled voice came suprisingly strong. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as high as before.

Sam cringed, Aly and Jazz were delighted when she brought the little ghost girl to play and maybe stay for a while since they agreed they shouldn't send a little ghost girl who just wanted to play to the ghost zone. Sam didn't actually think it was a good place for the girl to be. She was so young and had died only about six months ago. It appeared the girl would still age thought since she was a bit taller than a three year old.

Sam walked up the stairs and into Danny's room. Obviously when Sam told Toya to take Danny that chicken noodle soup she phased through the door instead of just opening it. It appeared that she had also told Danny that Sam had let her stay by the annoyed look on Danny's face.

"Hey Danny," she chuckled nervously. "You feeling better?"

Danny glared and then turned to look at Toya. "Mind telling me why she's not in the ghost zone right now?" he asked dryly

Sam sighed. "Go out for a moment Toya." she said dryly nodding her head to the door and the girl left the tray with the soup on the nightstand and went out the room.

Sam sat on Danny's bed and crossed her arms. "I couldn't just suck her into the thermos and send her back. All she wanted to do was play and when you were chasing her she just wanted to play with you. No harm there."

"Keep going." Danny urged dryly

"Okay, so she's powerful for a little ghost girl, but she's really sweet. She might throw a temper tantrum and bring toys to life when you won't let her play, but other than that she's harmless..." Sam trailed off.

"What else?"

"And I was hoping she could stay here in our world, because its obious her death was tragic and that she had a bad life if she's obsessed with playing with toys, which could only mean she never got to play with toys when she was alive. I couldn't just send her packing. I mean in the ghost zone there's Skulker, the Lunch Lady, Principal Palprin and she hates kids. That's like hell for her." Sam kept on

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah and then what do I do when Skulker comes and asks me if he can hunt unique humans?" he asked sarcastically. "She's a ghost. What are people going to say when you walk into the store with a ghost at your side."

"They won't know I'm a ghost." Toya said deciding to use the door this time and walk into the room.

"Were you listening this whole time?" Sam asked

The girl shrugged. "Look what I can do." she said and her form turned pink cotton candy and then when it left instead of a ghost girl with firey cotton candy pink hair and skin so pale it was almost blue was a girl with golden brown hair that stopped a mid- back and skin to match it stood there blinking at them.

"I can disguise myself, but only as people who are the same age as me. I can't look older or younger." the girl went to jump on Danny's bed.

"Toya, stop that." Sam said grabbing the girl and putting her down on the floor.

"So can I stay Danny?" Toya asked jumping up and down on Danny's side and tugging on his arm.

"If she causes any major trouble she's going straight to the ghost zone." Danny crossed his arm looking away from the girl annoyed.

"Yay!" Toya exclaimed running out the room. "Wait until I tell Aly and Jazz. And I can't wait hypnotize Sam's parent into thinking I'm a little orphan girl they took in."

Sam smiled ready to make some witty remark.

"Don't even say anything, if I weren't sick she'd be long gone." he muttered

Sam grinned as she walked out the room hearing Toya's excited rant to Aly and Jazz. She would definately make life more interesting than it was to say the least.

-.oOOo.-

I had to add her. I needed to add Toya. She plays an important role in the sequal... I think. Anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R.

_"Come on Danny." Toya said still attached to his waist. "I want to go play at the park. Can you take me?"_

_"I can't. I'm confined to the house for the day and suddenly I'm very thankful for it." Danny said and the cotton candy pink eyed girl let go of him._

_"I'll take care of that." Toya yelled running out the room and could be heard jumping down the stairs._

_"Danny, I need to ask you something." Sam said and sighed. Toya would be gone for a minute since it was likely she would ask Mrs. Fenton for something while she went downstairs. Sam swore the girl had some kind of power that charmed adults to doing what she wanted them to do. Even Ember had taken a slight liking to the girl and that was definitely saying something._

_"What?" Danny asked sighed and sitting in the chair at his computer as Sam sat o the bed and Ember kind of floated a few inches aboe the ground after Toya had closed the door._

_"I'm sensing danger... Grave danger. It's not here yet, but it's near here. It's close and it's bothering the heck out of me. I can barely sleep at night because of this feeling of dread." Sam said a bit frustrated._

_"You too?" Ember and Danny asked a bit surprised._

That's that. This story is drawing to a close, but it is still only the beginning. I'm setting things in place for the sequal if you read close enough. I'll tell you this. R&R.


	20. The Judge Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen:This story kind of came to my mind a few months before I started it. I didn't really want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my mother had my laptop th ewhole day and by the time I got it back it was too late. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

With that said here is chapter twenty of this story.the third to last chapter.

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Judge Part I**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she walked down the street with an overly excited Toya and a very bothered Ember who had her guitar on her back. Two days after her little toy army incident Danny was feeling much better, though Jazz insisted to their parents that he should stay in the house for a least another twenty- four hours before he got up and moving again. Danny was annoyed to say the least. Now he was on lock down and couldn't really sneak out even if he wanted to because now his parents were checking on him every five minutes. So the ghost fighting was still up to Sam who- much to Danny's satisfaction- fought the ghost, put them in the thermos and gave them to Jazz to put in the ghost zone.

Toya proved to be very smart for her age and Ember had taken to calling her Mini Miss Perceptive since she had a eye as keen as Aly's. Toya skipped up the steps to Danny's house and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Fenton looked up as he opened the door not even noticing the four year old.

"Hello... Anyone there?" he asked confused since Sam and Ember hadn't even made it up the steps.

"Down here." Toya laughed and Jack looked down.

"Hello there Toya. Where's Sam and Aly?"

"Hi Mr. Fenton." Toya answered not even bothering to answer the adult's question as she ran past him and to the stairs. "Bye Mr. Fenton." she said running up the stairs and into Danny's room.

"Sorry about her." Sam sighed at the overly energetic child as Jack stepped aside to let the two teens in. "She was really excited about seeing Danny again."

"No problem." Jack said as he closed the door and went back down into the lab.

Sam and a reluctant Ember went up to Danny's room and saw Toya jumping on his bed while a very annoyed Danny attempted to calm the girl down.

"Come on Danny. I want to play." Toya demanded as she jumped

"Toya, I'm really not in the mood." Danny said as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hey kid," Ember snapped walking into the room. "Your jumping is getting on my nerve. Get down and take a break."

Toya immediately obeyed and jumped down. She went and decided to grab Danny around the waist instead. "Come on Danny. You said yesterday you would play with me when you were better."

Danny groaned.

"Well, looks like we'll get rid of the dipstick for a while." Ember smirked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Danny asked

"Well Miss Perceptive's not feeling too well and she was just kind of lounging around. I was bored and decided to take the body for the day. Your goth girl doesn't trust me in the house without her to watch me. She insisted I come even though I don't need a baby- sitter." the punk rock star shrugged and leaned against the wall

"You're a ghost who wants to take over the world using music, not to mention the fact that you hate adults. I wasn't about to leave you at home with my parents." Sam defended. "It's not like I wanted to be stuck baby- sitting you either Ember."

"Might I remind you I'm about thirty years your senior?" Ember asked

"And you act like you're her age." Sam said nodding to Toya.

"Listen you," Ember started as her hair flared. Obviously that power still worked in this body too.

"If you two do end up fighting," Danny interrupted. "Do it outside so you at least don't destroy my room."

Ember and Sam glared at each other once more before turning away.

"Come on Danny." Toya said still attached to his waist. "I want to go play at the park. Can you take me?"

"I can't. I'm confined to the house for the day and suddenly I'm very thankful for it." Danny said and the cotton candy pink eyed girl let go of him.

"I'll take care of that." Toya yelled running out the room and could be heard jumping down the stairs.

"Danny, I need to ask you something." Sam said and sighed. Toya would be gone for a minute since it was likely she would ask Mrs. Fenton for something while she went downstairs. Sam swore the girl had some kind of power that charmed adults to doing what she wanted them to do. Even Ember had taken a slight liking to the girl and that was definitely saying something.

"What?" Danny asked sighed and sitting in the chair at his computer as Sam sat o the bed and Ember kind of floated a few inches above the ground after Toya had closed the door.

"I'm sensing danger... Grave danger. It's not here yet, but it's near here. It's close and it's bothering the heck out of me. I can barely sleep at night because of this feeling of dread." Sam said a bit frustrated.

"You too?" Ember and Danny asked a bit surprised.

"I thought maybe it was just a ghost thing." Danny admitted.

"Huh?"

"Before I got sick I sensed a bunch of ghost and went to check it out. There was a crowd of ghost saying they felt something too. Their worried and I mean really worried if they were here in our world in a meeting when most ghost don't get along too well." Danny explained

"What ghost are we talking about?" Sam asked

"There were a lot I didn't know and then there's the really malevolent ones like Skulker, Desiree, Principal Palprin and they hate any contact with other ghost usually."

"Did you get anything they were saying?" Sam asked

"They were talking about a judge and being wiped out of existence."

Ember visibly paled (well, paler than she normally was). Danny and Sam immediately took notice of this.

"What's wrong Ember?"

"Oh no," she whispered and there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What?"

"The judge."

"Who's that?" Sam asked

"Every different type of race has one. The judges choose one person to represent all of their race." Ember seemed a bit bothered. "Then their judge, if they pass, their race is spared and their left alone until the next judgment which is usually thousands of years. They fail and... well we're destroyed."

"So you mean if the judgment is failed, the race in turn is killed?" Sam asked

"That's putting it lightly." Ember rolled her eyes. "More like being wiped from existence for around five hundred years."

Sam and Danny couldn't find anything to say.

"But maybe it's not that... Maybe it's something else." Danny suggested

"If it were something else the ghost wouldn't be worried about it dork. Their easily riled up so bad that they have to meet." Ember replied

"That's true. Last time they did that was with Pariah Dark and even then they didn't decide to do anything until battle time." Danny muttered

"Pariah Dark?" Sam asked

"I'll explain later." Danny sighed

"Wait, I'm included in this?" Sam asked

"Our race is the undead." Ember said as if she were talking to a child. "You died and were brought back to life and have some very unique abilities that could be mistaken as ghost powers. Yes, you're included as is anyone else like you."

Sam sighed. "Still it could be anything.

"Hopefully it won't be just anything..." Danny muttered.

"What did you say dipstick?" Ember asked as she and Sam having caught what Danny said turned to him.

"Nothing." he sighed

Sam kicked up an eyebrow and reminded herself to ask Danny about that later...

They got no further into the conversation though for at that moment Toya burst in with a small ball of unopened potato chips and threw her arms around Danny's waist again.

"Come on. Your mom said it was alright for you to go out and I want to go play at the park." she said and Danny very much bothered by the girl tried to pry her off.

"Toya..." Danny sighed. She wasn't usually this active according to Sam, but Toya seemed to think they had been playing when Danny was chasing her and they hadn't finished because Sam and Aly interrupted. "Fine. Let's go."

-.oOOo.-

"Come on Danny can't you run faster." Toya giggled hiding behind a tree.

"You're the one that's teleporting. That's cheating. You say no ghost powers." Danny said as he tried to grab the girl and failed as she teleported again.

"No," said a giggling Toya in the tree. "I said _you_ can't use _your_ ghost powers. I never said _we_ couldn't use _our _ghost powers."

Danny sighed putting his hand over his face. This girl was smart for only four.

"That's it." he said and went ghost behind a tree without Toya noticing from behind a fountain. Sam laughed as he snuck up invisible behind Toya and then...

"Ahh," Toya half laughed, half screamed. "You cheat. You couldn't use ghost powers."

"If you can so can I." Danny said and tickled the small girl in his arms.

"Danny... stop... it... That hurts." Toya laughed

"Only if you say I'm done playing with you." Danny smirked

"Okay, I'm done. You can sit down and talk to," Toya grinned. "Your girlfriend."

Danny nearly dropped her in surprise. The girl couldn't be that smart at four.

"Who told you that?" he asked

"Ember calls you dipstick right?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Well, she's always saying the dipstick's girlfriend so I thought Sam was your girlfriend." she shrugged."Isn't she?"

"No... sort of... Augh." Danny groaned as he carried the girl to where Ember was playing around with tune on her guitar and Sam had her head leaned back with her eyes closed.

"Okay, I think I get it..." Toya frowned. "I'll ask Ember later."

Obviously the girl had taken a liking to Ember as well, but there was no surprise. Ember was of course another ghost.

At that moment the sky which had steadily been darkening up without their group noticing got a little darker. Sam snapped her head up and opened her eyes, Danny turned around narrowing his eyes, Ember looked up from her guitar and even Toya's eyes glowed a bit brighter as she dropped her smile and replaced it with a frown.

Instinct took over as Danny who had been about to change back stopped the transformation while instead of Sam, Black Phoenix was now next to him. Even Ember who refused to help Danny and Phoenix when they were fighting stood up and readied her guitar as all three of them made sure they blocked Toya behind them.

In the spot where the sky was darkest, something was coming down from it. Lightning seemed to flash, but neither of them noticed as it came down. It was a large eagle, but it was gold. It landed and off of it floated a woman in a long dress that bellowed in the wind behind her. In her hand was a jewel that floated a few inches above her hand. She slowly walked to them. It was so graceful it looked like she was gliding.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"I am your Hatimah." she said as she stopped in front of them.

"Our what?" The three teens asked.

"It comes from an male Arabic name Hatim which means judge." Toya explained and the teens merely nodded not bothering to ask how she knew of this.

"It is you whom I seek." she locked eyes with Ember

"If you can catch me." Ember said as she struck a note on her guitar. The sound waves were absorbed by the red spiky crystal.

"You cannot fight me." Hatimah said and the crystal glowed and Embers eyes glazed over. Her life flashed in front of her eyes, but two memories stuck out.

_A young girl with dark brown hair just below her shoulders ran upstairs to her sisters room. _

_"Alicia," ten year old asked. "Where's my guitar?"_

_"I'm not sure Amber. I think Mom moved it. " the fifteen year old shrugged looking back down at her homework_

_"It's Ember now."_

_"Ember?" Alicia raised an eyebrow looking at her little sister_

_"It's what I going to be called when I'm a huge rock star. I'll go on stage and the whole crowd will chant my name and never forget it. In return I play music even better."_

_Alicia laughed. "Well then **Ember**," she emphasized. "Mom's downstairs so go ask her so you can rock on."_

_"Relax guys," Ember rolled her eyes as the member of her band stood with her at the airport. "I'll be back next week and in time for the auditions. We a going to win without even trying."_

_"Yeah, that manager did like you." said Flame one of her best girl friends _

_"And if you're in we're in." said Flames brother Pyro._

_"And then it's concerts, tours, albums..." said Flare the other girl in the band and the youngest._

_Her plane was called saying it was boarding._

_She looked at them and gave a smile before running to board the ship. Around two hours later the Ember stared out the window. They were going to be landing soon. Her sister's husband was coming to pick her up. She couldn't wait to see her new niece... not that she would admit this to anyone. It might ruin her rep as a goth punk._

_Suddenly the plane seemed to drop and then raise a bit. Ember was snapped out of her thoughts as she became alert to see what was going on. The plane started to drop again, but this time it didn't come back up. Screams were heard as the plane fell and a voice over the speaker yelled that the plane was crashing and to prepare for impact._

_'Prepare for impact. How the hell are we supposed to do that? The plane is crashing!' she thought and then her thought drifted elsewhere. 'I'll never be a rock star now. I'll never even see my sister and the baby.'_

_The plane crashed to the ground and Ember screamed. Her last thought before everything went black and her soul left her body was, 'I hope they don't forget my name.'_

Ember was snapped out of her trance like state with a gasp to see Black Phoenix shaking Toya trying to snap her out of one. She blinked.

"She's fine, but Hatimah does something and your whole life flashes before your eyes." Ember stated

"The girl's only four what is there to see?" Black Phoenix asked herself keeping a hand on Toya's shoulder as she looked at the judge.

"Okay judge lady, that's enough," Danny said floating up into the air and shooting a ghost ray at Hatimah.

The woman moved the jewel over in the path of the ray and it was absorbed.

"Do not interfere with the judgement. I will find someone to judge." At that moment Toya snapped out of her trance and Hatimah got back on the eagle and it rose into the sky once again. The sky went back to it's normal color and the three teens stood there in their thoughts.

"Guys," Toya spoke tilting her head as she spoke. "I'm not sure but I've heard about this. I think it's almost time for the judgement."

-.oOOo.-

This was so hard to write. It's the third to last chapter. I can't believe it. I'm almost done. The sequel won't be out for about thirty to sixty dayssince I have another story I'm just itching to write. Here's your sneak peek:

_"We can't fret over what going to happen if you guys fail, we have to figure out what were going to do now so it doesn't come to that." Tucker suggested._

_"First things first then, who's Hatimah going to judge?" Danny asked._

_"He's right." Sam agreed_

_Everyone in the room looked at the two incredulously. Even Toya was looking at them with her head cocked to the side._

_"Shouldn't the answer to that question be obvious." said Toya dryly_

_"Meaning?" Danny asked_

_"Isn't it obvious that one of you are going to be judged?"Tucker asked._

_"What makes you think that?" Sam asked dryly_

_"Everything happens to you two!" Aly, Ember's voice, Tucker, Silver Moon, and even Toya exclaimed together._

_Silver Moon sighed in exasperation._

_"I thought after being half ghost for a year you would have noticed at least that oh clueless one." Tucker said shaking his head._

Next chapter is thesecond to last, then the last andthat wraps up life after death. Don't worry. I've got most of the sequel written, but I want to put something else up first. R&R.


	21. The Judge Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen:This story kind of came to my mind a few months before I started it. I didn't really want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

With that said here is chapter twenty- three of this story. It's the second to last chapter... boohoo.

**(TIMEOUT: Another important message. Just saying this is the second to last chapter and that I really want you to show me you love me... my story rather and give me- drumroll please- EIGHT reviews. Come on do it for your lovely DarkDragonQueen (insert puppy dog put). TIME IN!)**

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Judge Part II**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen.**

-.oOOo.-

All was quiet as six people sat in the Phoenix nest. Ember had long since retreated to the back of Aly's mind after her little flashback. Toya was tossing a ball in the air catching it when it came down. Tucker sat looking hungrily at the very large computer that was guarded by Silver Moon who wouldn't let him near it as she sat in thought. Danny and Sam looked at Silver Moon expectantly. They had just told her what they had seen.

"We can't really do anything to stop her. Once the judge has decided to judge a certain group she won't stop until that group has been judged." Silver Moon sighed "All we can do is wait.

"To be put out of existence!" Aly exclaimed.

"There's nothing for you to be worried about." Silver Moon said lazily.

"What do you mean?" Aly yelled. "Two of my best friends are about to be erased from existence."

"That's only if the person to be judged fails. Otherwise you'll just go on living your normal lives."

"And what are the chances of that?" Sam asked dryly

"Slim to none." Silver Moon said bluntly shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't that she didn't care. It was just that she could do anything about it. She had to just let it go as it would and things would turn out for the better. She foresaw that there were still many adventures to be had after this... There was no way it would end now.

"What about Ember?" Tucker asked.

Silver Moon turned to look at Aly and frowned. "Aly what I said about you not having anything to worry about... scratch that. Having Ember apart of you even though it's only temporary drags you into the judgment as well.

"What do you mean me?" Aly exclaimed. "Why can't they just take Ember?" Aly then frowned. "Ember you know that's not what I meant." she muttered

"The judge will probably throw you in the category of half ghost since Ember is sharing your body." Silver Moon replied.

"How fair is that? I can't even use Ember's powers." Aly exclaimed.

"We can't fret over what going to happen if you guys fail, we have to figure out what were going to do now so it doesn't come to that." Tucker suggested.

"First things first then, who's Hatimah going to judge?" Danny asked.

"He's right." Sam agreed

Everyone in the room looked at the two incredulously. Even Toya was looking at them with her head cocked to the side.

"Shouldn't the answer to that question be obvious." said Toya dryly

"Meaning?" Danny asked

"Isn't it obvious that one of you are going to be judged?"Tucker asked.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked dryly

"Everything happens to you two!" Aly, Ember's voice, Tucker, Silver Moon, and even Toya exclaimed together.

Silver Moon sighed in exasperation.

"I thought after being half ghost for a year you would have noticed at least that oh clueless one." Tucker said shaking his head.

"It could be someone else." Danny suggested.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true in the next thousand years." Aly said sarcastically.

"You better hope it's not me, I'd fail for sure." Sam muttered tapping her nails on her leg.

"You save people's lies on a daily basis, why would you?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"I've stolen, almost murdered one of my teachers in my other school when he ticked me off, tried to send a rival of mine into another dimension at one time... need I go on?" Sam asked ticking off her fingers as she went.

"Okay, so hopefully you won't." Tucker changed his mind.

"I just hope she doesn't destroy some of my more finer inventing quarters." Silver Moon said dryly

Danny and Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"We're about to wiped out of existence," Sam started calmly

"And you're worried about you inventions."

"Why worry really?"Siler Moonshrugged. "If it's down to you two, there's nothing to worry about. You're always managing to get out of some kind of impending danger and you've escaped death getting a _complete_ grasp on you more times than you can count, and Sam's gotten out of just as many situations if not more."

"This is different. We're dealing with a maniac judge who's trying to wipe all things supernatural out of existence!" Danny said.

"Not necessarily," Aly and Tucker said together averting their eyes from their friends gaze.

"Just once," Sam stated crossing her arms. "Would it be too much to ask for us not to be involved in something that threatens anything that has to do with mankind, paranormal or not?"

-.oOOo.-

Sam sighed as she heard the door to her room open. She pulled the covers further up on her head. She was sure it was only around two o' clock in the morning. Who would be up this late... besides herself that is. She had just gotten in about an hour ago. The comforter was pulled off her head by Toya who was looking a bit panicked.

"Sam, get up." she said shaking her.

"What is it Toya?" Sam groaned.

"She's here."

"Who?" Sam almost whined as she pulled the covers from over her head.

"Hatimah!" Toya almost shouted urgently.

Sam jumped up. Falling asleep being momentarily forgotten.

"Where?" she asked grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"She's not exactly here, but when I went outside just for a flight, I saw her come out of the sky on that big bird again. She's headed to Danny's house. What if she wants to judge him and he needs your help?" Toya asked.

Sam got ready to leave her room but then frowned. "You went flying on your own?" she as alarmed

"I didn't feel like sleeping." Toya shrugged

Sam nodded and ran into Aly's room but instead of calling Aly she called on the ghost residing in her friends body.

"Ember... Ember... Ember!" she almost shouted and Ember's eyes snapped open as the dark brown hair got streaks of blue in them and rose up a bit like it was trying to become flame.

"What do you want goth girl?" she growled out.

Sam narrowed her eyes as she transformed. "I need you to fly me to Danny's house. Hatimah's headed his way."

"Like I care." Ember shrugged.

Black Phoenix glared and then smirked as she walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed Ember's guitar.

"How do you want your guitar, burned to a crisp, crushed under a boulder, or simply snapped in half?" Black Phoenix asked holding the guitar up.

"Don't you dare goth girl." She demanded.

"Relax _Amber_, I'm not going to do anything to your precious guitar." she dropped it and it floated about two feet in the air on it's back. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow it." Black Phoenix stood on the guitar. If she was right it was fueled by Ember's ghost energy, so maybe it would react to whatever type of energy she had.

She shot off and back into her room, grabbing a slightly startled Toya on the way.

"How come you can use Ember's guitar to fly? I tries it and it wouldn't work." Toya said as she held Phoenix around the waist so she wouldn't fall off the guitar.

"It all a matter of channeling your energy into it." Phoenix replied as they got closer to Danny's house. Sure enough head his way was Hatimah who seemed to be floating on air as she walked at a slow pace to Danny's house.

Phoenix stopped at Danny's window and peeked through it. She knocked on it lightly.

"Danny... Danny... Danny!" she said a bit louder but still he wouldn't wake up.

"Let's do it the easy way shall we?" Toya asked, turned them intangible and flew herself and Phoenix through the wall.

The two stepped off the guitar and made their way to Danny's bed. He had buried himself under the covers and was sound asleep. Black Phoenix gently put her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Danny!"

He stirred. "Phoenix, what are you doing here?" he whined still half asleep.

"Listen, Hatimah's on her way here, you've got to get up-" Danny merely fell back asleep. "Okay, that's it."

Phoenix grasped the covers and pulled it off Danny who from the sudden chill of the night woke up.

"Phoenix!" he shouted.

"Do you want to wake your parents up?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked reaching for a shirt that was on the floor to put over his bare chest.

"Hatimah's on her way here." Phoenix said going to the window and seeing that the judge was only a block away.

"What?" Danny said and went to join her at the window. "Okay, not good."

"What do we do?" Phoenix asked. "She can't come in here. Your parents will wake up and try and fight her."

"We lure her away." Danny said. "Going ghost!"

A ring appeared around Danny's waist and split in two going vertical in opposite directions turning him into Danny Phantom. He grabbed Black Phoenix around the waist and then looked at Toya.

"Stay here." he said

"But," Danny took off before the girl could finish her protest.

"Does he really think I'm going to listen to him?" Toya asked dropping her human disguise and flying out the window with her cotton candy pink hair flying in the wind behind her.

"Hey, Hatimah!" Danny shouted catching the woman's attention. "Catch me if you can." With that the halfa took off in the direction of the park where he was sure no one would be hanging around.

He dropped Black Phoenix and floated in the air above her.

"Hello Daniel." Hatimah said from behind him and both teens whipped around to look at her. "Are you the one?" she asked she outstretched her hands

Black Phoenix grabbed onto the ecto- gun she had and aimed it at Hatimah before she could carry on with her plans and shot.

"Back off Judge Lady." she yelled and Hatimah turned her eyes to the teen.

"No one will interfere. The judgement will come to pass." she said and a red beam shot out of the spiky crystal in her hand.

It hit Black Phoenix squarely in the chest and she turned back into her normal self. She tried to transform back, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, come on!" she said but no matter how hard she tried could not transform. "Damn, Damn, Damn." she screeched and it came out somewhat sounding like a bird.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he tried to shoot at Hatimah.

"Watch out for that red beam. Whatever it is it disabled my powers. I can't transform." Sam yelled up to Danny who was trying to duck out of the way out the judge that kept trying to grab him.

"What red beam?" Danny asked

"That!" Sam and Toya who had recently showed up yelled pointing behind Danny.

Danny turned around and then flew down to miss the attack.

"The judgment shall come to pass." Hatimah said. "No one will interfere."

At this moment Hatimah had manged to grab Danny and throw him down next to Sam. She put her crystal forward but then blue sound waves got Hatimah from behind.

Hatimah turned around and looked into hazel eye with blue in them. "You had a party and didn't remember to book entertainment?" Ember asked striking a tune on her guitar and Hatimah glared.

"You will not interfere." she said and then the crystal sent out red beams much like Ember's sound waves and sent them her way. Ember who had not been prepared for the attack was throw back into a tree.

"Now," Hatimah said and looked back at Danny and Sam. Danny hovered protectively in front of Sam. "Foolish child." she moved so quick Danny hadn't even seen her coming. The crystal had turned into a blade and struck him in the side.

"Danny!" Sam and Toya cried out as Danny clutched his side.

"Back off Judge Lady!" Toya said standing in front of the teens with her pink hair flaring a bit.

"A mere child cannot stop the judgement." Hatimah said grabbing Toya and throwing her to the side. She then held out the crystal to Danny and Sam and then their eyes glazed over as their whole life flashed before their eyes in a matter of seconds.

When Sam snapped out of her stupor. Everything was dark and she was only able to see Danny still clutching his side and somehow managing to stay in his ghost form, Toya on the ground, and Ember picking herself up.

"You," Hatimah said looking at Sam. "You will be the one to be judged."

Ember, Danny, Toya, and Aly who was looking through Ember's eyes looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Her!" They exclaimed.

_'Oh crap...'_

-.oOOo.-

The next chapter is the last one and then I can finally write the rest of the sequel and finish the other alternate universe story I have. Here's your sneak peak:

_"Yeah, but where's Aly?" Tucker asked and suddenly Sam put a hand over her mouth to hide laughter and failed miserably._

_"What?" Danny asked suspiciously._

_"Aly caught Dash, Kwan, and Paulina in her locker this morning trying to take her diary and make copies of it so they could pass it out all over school... today's Wednesday so I think it was Monday she caught them. Anyway I think Dash is still scared of her because he thought she was going to pound him. She told him that if she ever caught them going in her locker to get her diary again she would do something much worse than beating him up. Well Dash took her up on that and went back with Paulina and Kwan to get the diary." By this time Sam was crying from laughter. "Well Aly caught him the next day and this time had back up. You'd be surprised how many people like her. She and her 'helpers' got hold of Dash and well... let's just say Dash will never want to show his face at school again after today."_

_"What did she do?" Tucker asked eagerly._

_"A sadistic action much worse than any torture I could ever come with." Sam laughed. " And you're about to find out what. Let's call it payback for them getting us suspended. Tucker get your PDA. You have to record this."_

_The entrance to the school burst open and about twelve girls came in. Six stood on each side of the entrance and Aly walked in._

_"Your attention student body of Casper High." she announced. "You are about to witness an event that unfortunately could result in the utter humiliation of one of our students..."_

There it is last chapter up in five days. Start counting. R&R


	22. The Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a dedicated fan.

DarkDragonQueen:This story kind of came to my mind a few months before I started it. I didn't really want to write it until I saw a few stories that calmed my nerve. It's an Alternate universe and Sam has never met Danny or Tucker and she's never been to Amity Park until now.

Also no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Please bear with me because although I know the basics of grammar, I never did look at the detail. Don't worry my grammar isn't horrible where you can't read it, but it isn't exactly perfect where I could go and become an English teacher.

**I decided to put this up early and get it over with so I can work on some other ideas. Read the stuff after the story at the bottom. Very important, especially if you want to see the sequel to this story.**

With that said here is chapter twenty- three of this story. It's the last chapter... boohoo. So sad to see it finally done.

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Judgement**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

_So that how I ended up here. I can't believe I went back through all that in only about ten seconds. I guess the saying is true. When the ending comes your life flashes before your eyes. So all that led up to where I am now. In the dark standing before a woman who wants to wipe me, Danny, and everyone else like us out of existence. I started saying my good- byes in my head. There was no way I would pass this. We we're doomed to a fate worse then death._

Sam stood looking at the woman in shock as well.

"Me?" she asked

Hatimah nodded. "You will be judged."

A million and one thoughts were traveling through Sam's head at a hundred miles a minute.

"There must be some type of mistake. You can't judge _me_. I'll fail for sure. What is this judgement anyway?" Sam asked

"Come and you'll see." Hatimah said and the crystal glowed brighter and engulfed both Sam and Hatimah.

Sam shielded her eyes from the blinding light and when she was able to see again she could no longer see Danny, Toya, or Ember. It was just darkness. She couldn't even see past the darkness, the only thing she could see was herself and the Hatimah standing in from of her. This place was so familiar to her. It was like she had been there before.

"Alesia brought you here." Hatimah said.

Sam realized that this was the place Alesia had given her her powers, but...

"How did you know that?"

"Your thoughts and memories are not your own here. I am the judge remember." Hatimah said.

"Oh... yeah. How does this work?" Sam asked

"What's your name?" Hatimah asked

"You already know my name I'm sure." Sam rolled her eyes.

"What is you name?" Hatimah ignored her smart remark.

"It's Sam." she finally replied. "Samantha Elizabeth Manson, but preferably Sam."

"Samantha you are here to be judged on behalf of all those of your race."

"I already knew that much."

"Shall we begin?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Tell me what is your deepest darkest secret." Hatimah asked and the spikey red crystal in her hand glow.

Sam bit her lip. That was easy, but it wasn't something she admitted everyday. "That I died and was brought back to life making me the Black Phoenix." she breathed out nervously.

"The Black Phoenix. Amity Park calls you Goth Girl, correct."

"I hate that name." Sam said annoyed.

"They say you like to cause trouble in the town. Is that true?"

"No, I don't_ like_ to cause trouble." Sam said putting emphasis on the word like.

"What do you do then?" Hatimah asked

"I save people suffering a tragic death, like I did. If there's any trouble caused it's not my fault although I'm usually there when it happens." Sam replied trying to calm her beating heart and then just wishing to herself that it would stop all together.

"So you're a hero?"

"I'm no hero." Sam sighed.

"Then you're a villian?"

"No,"

"A thief maybe?"

Sam racked her head. Her alter ego did have a liking for stealing things when she was in the mood. The only reason she hadn't been doing it lately was because Danny would always be there to reprimand her. He was like her conscience in a way.

"I don't know what I am." she replied simply

"So then what are you?"

"Maybe you need to get your hearing checked." Sam said dryly not intending to be sarcastic at a time like this.

"Who are you really then?"

"I'm Sam Manson. Resident goth girl." Sam sighed.

"Are you?" Hatimah asked still holding up the crystal.

Sam tilted her head in confusion. What did she mean? Then it dawned on her. She wasn't just Sam Manson.

"I'm the Black Phoenix she said. Not hero, but not a villian either and when I don't feel like being her anymore I put on my mask and become Sam Manson. They both play a role in who I am." Sam said as her heart still raced.

"And you truly believe this?"

"Yes,"

Then Hatimah did something that surprised her. She smiled.

"So you did know who you were. Not many people, especially teens know that. You will accomplish great things." Hatimah muttered.

"So you mean I passed?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes child."

Sam let out a sigh and her racing heart finally calmed down. The red light glowed again and this time when Sam's eyes recovered she was standing back in the park with Danny still clutching at his side in ghost form and Ember and Toya floating next to him.

"That was weird." Toya blinked.

"So,"

"What happened?" Toya asked.

"Well we're not being painfully erased from existence are we?" Sam asked dryly.

"Who would have thought, the somewhat hero, somewhat villian goth girl saved our race." Ember said dryly. "Well, I think I've done enough good deeds to last a decade. I'm gone, unfortunately I'll probably be seeing you later Goth Girl. " Ember then used her hair to wrap around her and she disappeared leaving Sam Danny and Toya.

"Come on Ghost Boy," Sam said as she put his arm around her shoulder helping him stand up. "You're going to need that to be bandaged when you get home."

-.oOOo.-

"I never thought I would be glad to come back to school, but now that I'm back, I remember why I didn't like coming in the first place." Danny muttered as she closed her locker.

"Well just think, in two months, we'll be out for the summer and that will be more fun since everyone will be out of school." Sam shrugged running a hand through the top of her hair which was now just below her shoulders after finally figuring out a way to cut it, and was now thrown into a low ponytail.

"I know." Danny replied as she sighed.

"Hey guys," Tucker greeted as he approached them. "Thank god you're back in school. Do you know how boring it was without you three?"

"Oh come on Tuck," Sam laughed as she punched his shoulder playfully. "You lived through it."

"Yeah, but where's Aly?" Tucker asked and suddenly Sam put a hand over her mouth to hide laughter and failed miserably.

"What?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Aly caught Dash, Kwan, and Paulina in her locker this morning trying to take her diary and make copies of it so they could pass it out all over school... today's Wednesday so I think it was Monday she caught them. Anyway I think Dash is still scared of her because he thought she was going to pound him. She told him that if she ever caught them going in her locker to get her diary again she would do something much worse than beating him up. Well Dash took her up on that and went back with Paulina and Kwan to get the diary." By this time Sam was crying from laughter. "Well Aly caught him the next day and this time had back up. You'd be surprised how many people like her. She and her 'helpers' got hold of Dash and well... let's just say Dash will never want to show his face at school again after today."

"What did she do?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"A sadistic action much worse than any torture I could ever come with." Sam laughed. " And you're about to find out what. Let's call it payback for them getting us suspended. Tucker get your PDA. You have to record this."

The entrance to the school burst open and about twelve girls came in. Six stood on each side of the entrance and Aly walked in.

"Your attention student body of Casper High." she announced. "You are about to witness an event that unfortunately could result in the utter humiliation of one of our students...Well, unfortunately for them anyway. Get your camcorders, your cameras, and anything else that can capture a momentum of this moment." Aly laughed. "Also let this be an example of what might happen if you cross me. Trust me, it's worse than death itself. So without further ado I present to Dash, or should I say maybe, Dashlyn Baxter."

Upon seeing Aly step out of the way and two rather large girls bring Dash through the entrance, the school broke out in laughter.

"Oh my god!" Tucker exclaimed barely able to hold his PDA in place so he could record it.

Standing there was Dash... in a miniskirt, belly shower tank top, red lipstick, and high heel shoes.

The twelve girls did a mock salute all the while laughing as Aly played graduation music and pushed Dash between the girls with the two rather large girls walking beside him. Then when nobody thought it could get any better, Dash did something that had every with there jaws scraping the floor.

Sam squealed and turned around covering her eyes.

"Is there any possible way you can reach you hand in my head and pull that image out of my head. That's not something I'd like to remember." she said to Danny who merely shrugged with amusement, shock, and disbelief in his eyes all at one as he laughed.

"Sorry, no can do."

Let's just say Dash would make a good stripper in the future and leave it at that...

Dash had run into the boys locker room now, and Aly smiled in satisfaction.

"This is too perfect." Tucker laughed. "This is blackmail for life!"

Aly came up to then will a wide grin on her face. "I didn't think he would do that. He won't ever think about crossing me again."

"How did you get the teachers away?" Sam asked. "With all the commotion surely one of them would have heard."

Aly smiled. "Sometimes it pays to share a body with a ghost who can hypnotize people with their music."

There was a scream from the boys locker room and Aly smirked. "I guess he found the cockroaches I put in his locker..."

At this point the teachers were from under Ember's influence and Mr. Lancer came around the corner just as Dash ran out from the locker room with a towel around him.

"Lord of the Rings! What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed

"McLain did it." Dash shouted

"How could she have when she was in the library doing a bit of volunteer work for the school?" Mr Lancer asked. "To my office Mr. Baxter."

Aly smirked and winked at Dash mischievously.

"I love mind control." Aly smirked thanking Ember in her head.

"You know," Danny said heading to his class. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to end up sending you to the ghost zone."

"I'm not being that bad. It was just a little payback." Aly's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Un- hun... Payback, You can't tell me you didn't want to do that when they first invited you to the 'A- list'." Sam said giving Aly a look that told the older girl not to deny it.

Aly sighed. "Okay, so I had been planning it for a while, but that doesn't mean-" she was cut off by a gasp from Danny as his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great," he said about to take off and go ghost but Sam grabbed his shoulder reaching in his backpack and taking the thermos.

"I got it. Go on and get to class. I can afford to skip a few." Danny gave her a grateful smile and the three took off.

She transformed and ran outside where Desiree she think it was, was looking on a few students who hadn't gone in yet and frankly looked like they couldn't care less.

"Hey Wish Girl," Phoenix said.

Desiree raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me, you're another wanna- be ghost hunter looking to be the hero, right."

"No," Phoenix said. "I'm not a hero. I'm as good as a wanna- be and when I feel like it, I'm not good at all. Guess how I'm feeling now?" she asked as she launched into battle with the ghost.

_So that's the first part of my story, life after death, but it's not the end. I don't know if I'll ever get there. I am the Black Phoenix and this is only the beginning..._

-.oOOo.-

That's it. I know sorry ending. I'm not good with those. Here's the sneak peak of the first chapter of the sequel and a sneak peak of a story I plan to put up:

_The Black Phoenix: Humanity- Sneak Preview_

_"What's rhetorical?" Toya managed to ask._

_Sam sighed again. "Forget it Toya." she said in a monotone not feeling like explaining._

_"Even when you're hot as hell-"_

_"Toya who taught you that?" Sam scolded_

_"Well, in your Phoenix form you don't have such a decent mouth." Toya rolled her eyes. "And neither does Danny when he's bothered or angry. So I was bound to pick it up sooner or later. Anyway like I was saying even when you're hot as... hot you can still talk in the dry monotone voice that creeps anyone who doesn't know you out."_

_"I get a lot of practice doing it when I'm fighting off ghost and bad guys." Sam replied_

_"Speaking of that," Toya started. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did." Sam answered and Toya rolled her eyes._

_"Anyway, I just wanted to know what that crystal does besides telling you when danger's coming?"_

_"Well, I think it keeps me alive and helps me to transform into The Black Phoenix." Sam said simply_

_"I don't think it keeps you alive." Toya said suddenly_

Here's the sneak peak of a new story I'm putting up most likely right or another before the sequel to Black Phoenix called **Humanity**. It's not as long as Black Phoenix though:

_"You don't have to recognize me as that. You can't really deny it if I am, so I could care less. I don't want anything to do with you and you want nothing to do with me. That's the end of this conversation." Sam declared_

_"Just like her great grandmother." one of the council muttered. "Well then if that's how you feel about that then there's nothing more for us to discuss. Meeting a-"_

_"Oh, Sammy- kins. Look what I bought for you. Just try it on for me." Mrs. Manson's voice came and Sam gasped hearing footsteps at the top of the stairs._

_"Meeting adjourned." Sam rushed out and the council disappeared. Sam grabbed the spell book off the bed about to hide it but then dropped it as her door burst open._

_"Mom," she shouted out nervously. "I didn't know you were home."_

_"Just got here dear, now I want you to try on this beautiful dress I bought today. It's pink, but it would look so good on you." Mrs. Manson said happily_

_"Mom, no now I have some work I need to do so if you could give me my space so I could-" Sam cut herself off so she could push her mother out the door. Her mother then stepped on the book she had dropped._

_"What's this?" she asked and picked up the book giving it a once over and then giving Sam a stern look._

_'Busted...'_

And here's the summary of something I want to post, but I want you to vote whether you want to see the new story I have above or this one and don't vote for **_Humanity_**. That's going up anyway. I just wanted to do a drama/angst. So here's the summary. I haven't actually started writing this one.

**Alternate Universe. After Sam is raped, she finds herself pregnant. Her parents don't believe her and just think that she's a hopeless case of teen rebellion and disown her. She's sent to live with the family of ghost hunters in Amity Park, the Fentons. There she meets not only the Fenton's strange and mysterious son Danny, she also meets ghost, in particular the ghost boy Danny Phantom, and people with very peculiar personalities at school. Toss that in with the fact that she's trying to hide her pregnancy and fighting for legal custody of her child, can Sam find the strength to survive the next hectic year?**

I know a bit cliche. You've seen it before, but it's actually different than most. Trust me I get tired of the fics that have the same old thing happen. Tell me what you think and what you want to read. R&R.


End file.
